His Favorite Moments
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: Phil and Jack have always been going at each other, what with Jack trying to break in and all that. But as the two become good friends, they have more adventures then just the usual Workshop Break-in. One-shot series of Phil and his favorite moments with Jack Frost
1. A Friend in need

**A/N: A bunch of random ideas came to me of having Jack and Phil hang out outside of Jack trying to sneak in the workshop. This just introduces when they figured out that they were friends.**

Jack had had it! He was tired of the Guardians either ignoring him, or getting mad at him. He hadn't even done anything for them to hate about him. As Jack flew on the North wind, he tried to think of why he was ignored...

_ I'm on the Naughty List!_ Yes! That had to be it. The guardians didn't know him personally, but if they based their opinions of him by North's Lists then of course they would see him a bad, or annoying, and just ignore him. How would he get on the Nice List though... if they don't pay attention to him, how will they know he's been good?

As a sudden thought came to mind, Jack let loose a smirk and hurriedly headed towards the North Pole. If he couldn't get the Guardians to change his name on the lists, he would do it for them. If they saw it, and realized it was wrong, they would come scold him, and he could get a chance to explain... if they just accepted that he was acting good, they would stop ignoring him. Either way, he would get their attention long enough for him to speak his mind.

Getting into the workshop was almost painfully easy. Normally when he tried, Jack ended up running into Phil, the head yeti, who would then always throw him out. He enjoyed playing around with the big guy, but today... he had a mission!

Turning a corner, Jack flew into a room he was pretty sure was North's study. That seemed like the most logical place that he would keep the lists. Looking around, Jack nodded in satisfaction. He felt it. He was in the right room. Flying to a nearby shelf, Jack found two large scroll parchments. _Wow, these look older then I am...Do they just grow as more children come, or are the names replaced when they die? _He didn't ponder the question long though. Instead, he put the two lists side by side on the large desk, and got out a ink bottle. _Really? With all this technology around him, and magic everywhere, he still uses this old fashioned quill and ink?_ He thought, letting a small laugh escape him.

It took a while for him to find his name, but with all the names on the list, he wasn't surprised. He was worried that he would get caught if this took too long, though. He then searched through the Nice List to see where he had to put his name, to make it look realistic. He can't going having a 'J' name in the middle of the 'B's. After locating the proper place, he opened the bottle, and quickly covered his name in the Naughty List. Now for the hard part. Jack needed to copy North's penmen ship closely if he wanted to do this right. Keeping his hands steady, Jack lowered it down till is was almost touching. He was so focused on his work that he hadn't noticed the growing noise outside... but when there was a loud 'THUD" against the wall, shaking the room a bit, Jack jumped. His elbow bumped the ink bottle that had been set up, and the quill dropped from his hands. He stepped back in surprise, bumping into the shelf. He must have knocked an extra ink bottle over, because he found the black liquid falling across his shoulder. He instinctively put his hand there, winching in pain where the glass had hit.

Jack looked back at the desk, and to his horror, saw both lists partially covered in ink. He reached down and grabbed one, forgetting his hand was blackened with the ink as well. He only succeeded in adding more damage to the list. He quickly set it down and began to panic.

There, in his hands, were the two most important items that the Guardian of Christmas needed for his holiday. These simple pieces of paper were now falling apart as they soaked in the black ink. It seeped through the layers of folded paper, and continued to the bottom, staining the desk underneath. Jack tried to wipe it away with his clean hand, but it only ended up tearing one along the side. His eyes scanned it, trying to find a way to stop the ink. Putting the list down, he stared at his hands, both now covered in the vile substance that messed everything up. Jack felt like he just murdered Christmas by destroying the lists, their black blood covered his fingers. He tried to quickly wipe it off, to get rid of the sticky liquid that covered him, but it only spread it more, getting onto his shirt, as well as dripping onto his pants. He felt sick looking at it. No wonder the Guardians hated Jack. He made a mess where ever he went, and this was one that he couldn't clean up. Before Jack could think of a solution, the door to North's study opened. His eyes widened in fear at North coming in and seeing Jack with this mess in his hands.

Phil opened the study door, and entered. He hoped nothing had been too damaged in here after that reindeer had been thrown into the walls. When Phil saw the winter spirit standing in the room, his eyes widened, first in surprised then in anger as he realized he had let this boy slip through his paws. Taking another look at the boy, though, Phil saw that he was distressed. The yeti's eyes glanced at the desk and saw the Naughty and Nice List's state, and his eyes shot back to Jack, widening as he realized what had happened..

"I- I'm sorry... I didn't... I-I didn't mean-" Jack's words became incoherent, but Phil wasn't thinking about the Winter Spirit. He was thinking of North's reaction when he saw the Lists. North had recently had a new toy idea, but it's testing was not going well. It had recently resulted in the scaring of his reindeer, who had burst into the workshop, causing large amount of damage, and setting them back quite aways. To make matter worse, some of the elves had gotten a hold of cookies and were running rampant through the halls going crazy, making a mess of the already chaotic building. If North were to come in here now, it might be the very act that snapped his patience for the day. Looking at Jack, Phil could never put him in the line of sight of North's rage. He walked over to the boy and placed his paws on his small frame, bringing him into a gentle hug to calm him down. Jack was trying to apologize, and to explain what happened, but the yeti didn't need it. Phil knew Jack would never try to ruin Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter..

Phil looked at the winter spirit that clung to him, mumbling words that he couldn't really hear. The yeti was glad he could provide some comfort to the boy when ever he tried to sneak in here. He always enjoyed chasing the miscreant out, and knew that Jack loved the game as well, but now... Phil just held him, trying to calm him down. Why did Jack have to come today, of all days? Phil let loose a sigh. He was already ready for the challenges that the Winter Spirit brought, but to have him be here today... and with the lists in the state they're in now?

Phil's mind went back to the two lists that were ruined. It wasn't as if they couldn't fix them, it would just take a bit of time away from the workshop to make sure every child's name was written down. Right now, though... every second was needed at the pole to help repair the new damage that-

"..I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Phil was brought out of his thoughts by Jack's mumbling. He felt the boy shiver from lack of warmth. but he knew it wasn't the winter's cool wind that was chilling him... It was the lack of friends and family. Of an inner warmth, that brought a hope and wonder that all children should have... even if they are immortal. He held him closer, trying to fill a hole that was much to large for him to do it alone.

They stayed in that same position for a few minuets, but both winter beings stiffened as they heard the door open. Phil quickly pushed Jack behind him and turned to face the door.

North strode in, his eyes going straight to just the yeti he was looking for. "Phil, where have you been?" I am needing you- What is on your fur?" He questions, gesturing to a black splotch on Phil's stomach.

There, contrasting brilliantly against his light gray fur, was ink that had transferred from Jack to the yeti. He hadn't even noticed, but his thoughts had been more focused on Jack... At the question, Phil's eyes drifted to North's desk, where the torn and soaked lists sat.

North followed his gaze, and let out a small gasp of anguish. He quickly ran to his desk, and tried to gently examine the ruined parchment. When the Nice List almost fell apart in his hands, he quickly put it down, so as not to ruin it more. North scanned them, to see the extent of the damage, and his eyes grew in fury. He angrily turned towards Phil. "What is this?! More than half of each list is covered! None of those names can be read!" His voice boomed, echoing throughout the halls of the pole, and steadily getting louder. Phil could almost hear North's last string of patience being severed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LISTS?!"

As North yelled, Phil could feel the small body behind him tremble at the fierce anger of the Guardian of Wonder. Thank the Man in the Moon he had hid the boy. Phil knew that once this got under control, North would later apologize to Phil for shouting at him. They had a long relationship that wouldn't be broken by a few harsh words in times of rage. Jack, on the other hand, was barely known to North, and would be hurt deeply by each word that North would have said to him. He would carry the burden of destroying the lists while North would have to live knowing that he had hurt the young boy with his thoughtless, hate filled words.

Phil spoke some yetish and gave an explanation of what happened. The Lists had been left out, and when the reindeer got loose, and started rampaging, it caused an ink bottle to smash on top of them. When Phil tried to stop it, and clean the two of them, the parchments only got worse. It was an accident.

"Phil! I can't handle this now! I have reindeer to gather, and crazy elves to stop. The whole workshop is mess, and now I have more to fix?!" North let out a large breath, and he calmed himself a bit. Although North was still furious, he seemed to accept that nothing could be done now. He wasn't going to let it end there, though."Well then," North said, his voice holding a dangerous tone to it. "You will fix them. Making sure every child is on lists... _Both lists_." With that, North turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Phil winched at that last comment. Checking and collecting the names for one list was going to be hard enough, but both? He signed, and turned to look at Jack. The boy was still shaken from seeing North like that, but the shock would leave him. Jack was also looking up at Phil with such thanks in his eyes that Phil felt his heart melt. It was ironic how warm the Winter Spirit could make him feel.

"I'm really sorry, Phil... I would offer to help remake them... but I'd probably mess those up too..." He mumbled the last part, but Phil still heard it. It hurt the yeti to see the fun loving boy with such a lack of confidence about him...

Phil turned quickly and started heading out the door. He turned his head back to Jack, motioning for him to stay there, as well as speaking the command in yetish, but Phil didn't know if the boy understood their language yet. Walking out into the hall, he hurried down to another room to grab something that might help the boy feel better.

Jack waited for his furry friend to come back. It was then that he realized that Phil was a friend. Albeit a strange one that was often very rude to him and never let him look around, and would also sometimes have very little patience for him, but a friend. Phil had taken the blame for himself for the lists, and Jack didn't think it would be that easy to repair them. He'd have to study and look up a lot of names to replace the ones that had been ruined... Jack tried to think of something he could do to make it up to him, but nothing came to mind.

The door suddenly opened, and Jack quickly looked up, expecting Phil. What he saw instead was one of the hyper-active elves. Jack could tell something was up with this guy the moment he saw him. Eyes bulging, and a creepy smile that sent a weird shiver down Jack's spine. Suddenly he smiled, although it wasn't as cheerful or fun as his normal ones. _I know how to help Phil!_ Jack raced out the door, and quickly flew through the halls, keeping high in the rafters, though, to avoid any other yetis or North. _I just have to finish before Phil gets back._

When Phil re-entered the room, he round Jack staring out the window. He let out a grunt, to tell Jack that he was back. When Jack turned, Phil was glad to see him a bit happier then when he left him. Walking closer to the boy, Phil held out his hands. A small blue hoodie was offered to Jack. Jack took it hesitantly, and tried it on. It fit quite nice, and seemed to add a special 'something' to the image of 'Jack Frost'. Phil smiled when he saw Jack admiring his new jacket. The yeti knew that the boy didn't need it to keep out winter's chill, but he did need it to keep him warm. This was a gift from a friend, and that would always remind Jack that he wasn't really alone. Loneliness was the only force that seemed to freeze the winter spirit, but Phil would always be ready to help out... as long as it wasn't too close to Christmas.

After Jack had left, Phil returned to helping clean up the workshop. It was surprisingly easy. The hyper elves seemed to have disappeared, so they had no distractions as the yetis worked. Phil passed by a door-way and saw frost covering the nob. He forced it open, and dozens of elves stooped out, their energy now depleted. Phil saw a note sitting on the ground. Upon reading it, he smiled.

_Phil._

_ I can't tell you how much you saved me today. I'm sorry if I ruined your friendship with North, or got you demoted from head yeti or anything. Since I'm not sure how to help with you with the lists, I thought I could help with the workshop troubles. (I STILL couldn't seem to get into the actual workshop area, even with all the chaos going on.) I'm also not sure if I grabbed all the crazy elves, since I could really only fly through the hall ways. _

_ You are a great friend._

_ Thank you_

_-Jack Frost_

_**A/N: This will be a one-shot series with stories of Jack and Phil's adventures together. Some may happen before the movie, some may happen after. I'll specify at the start of each chapter. If you have any cool random Jack and Phil moments, please tell. An idea can pop up from no where.**_


	2. His off day

**A/N: Alright, I will try to update this story at least once a week. You can be sure to find a new chapter every Thursday, but I might also add one or two during the week if I get enough free time to write more. I'll try to use any ideas you have, but I don't know when they'll get posted. Maybe the next chapter, or ten after that. Thanks for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. It really makes me want to write more.**

It was official... Jack Frost hated his blue hoodie.

Oh, yeah it was great in the sense that it looked good on him, matching perfectly with his icy powers, bright blue eyes, and wild snowy hair. Sure, Jack loved to hear the jacket's hood flapping around behind him as he flew on the winds to where ever he pleased, ready to prank any unsuspecting victims. (Recently Jack had found great fun in tormenting the Easter Bunny, but had quickly learned when to stop before getting into _actual _trouble.) The hoodie also provided a comfort when the loneliness got too much for Jack to bare. He could throw on the hood, cover his face, and hide his emotions from anyone near. It had helped immensely some time ago, back during last winter, right after it had been given to him. He had had a bad day, and could feel a storm rising in him. A child had said his name. Used an expression that was all about Jack Frost, and still, seconds later, walked right through him. Jack felt that odd chill when ever a child went through him. Although he tried to contain it, Jack's icy powers had then begun to break free of his control. After finding a small alcove near his lake, he had huddled in his hoodie and hid away from the empty world that surrounded him. He had fallen asleep in the warmth it gave him when he recalled the memories of the day he got it. No storm was let loose because of his frustration...

Jack scowled.

He shouldn't have accepted the gift, if he hadn't, then the storm would have probably happened... Jack would have felt a bit guilty about that... but winter storms happen all the time, one more wasn't really gonna hurt much would it? Besides, if Jack didn't have the hoodie he wouldn't be stuck in the situation he is in now. He folded his arms in front of him and glared at anyone that passed by, letting out a small 'Hmph' of annoyance.

He heard his captor give a deep chuckle, jarring Jack a bit. "You know, you could at least keep a steady grip on me, and not have me shaking all over the place." He pouted.

This comment brought him face to face with the reason he was now regretting taking the hoodie.

Phil let out a bunch of Yetish that was lost on the winter spirit that he held. When said spirit's eyes began to drift to their surroundings, Phil gave a quick shake to catch the boy's attention again.

"What?" Jack asked with mock innocence in his voice. "I was just admiring your brilliant interior decorating." A smile played on his lips. Both yeti and spirit could see the frost that now covered most of the the hallway they were currently walking through.

Phil just rolled his eyes, and started walking again. Jack had tried for the third time that day to break into the workshop. As always, Phil was ready for him. The yeti was actually quite grateful for Jack's attempts to get in. Before the young spirit had come, they had been a bit lax in their security... What could happened way up in the North? Sure, the Guardians were always on alert for any danger to the children of the world, but it there was a threat against North, the Yeti's were his first defense. Because of the sudden appearance of Jack, Phil had the Yeti's prepared for anything that came at them, because Jack would try just about that much to get in. Phil hated to admit it, but if they were to suddenly be under attack, they'd be ready for it, all thanks to Jack. The wild boy probably didn't even realize it himself.

Just as Phil was about the open a door to throw Jack out a patch of ice materialized under his paw, causing him to slip. Jack let out a 'whoop' and found himself finally free of the yeti's hold. He gave a sigh of relief that it had worked so well. The winter spirit had tried that a couple times when he had first been caught, but each time, Phil had had a firm hold on his hood. Jack hadn't dared try to call on the winds to pull him free... Despite what he said, or thought, Jack loved the hoodie, and didn't want it getting ripped by the yeti's giant claws. That was also a reason Jack had been upset when Phil shook him around too much. Clothing could easily tear at the seams, and although he had learned a lot of things during his 250-ish years of solitude, sewing was not one of them. The special gift had also prevented him from a different escape plan. Since Phil had only been holding the hood, and not any part of Jack, he could have slipped free of it and flew off... but what if Phil wouldn't have given it back? He had decided to wait for the perfect moment, where he could escape the yeti's grasp while still keeping a hold on his jacket. Even if it hadn't worked, he could just get thrown out of the pole, and try again later.

Jack flew up into the rafters to try and lose Phil. He then started thinking about the day, and why his attempts so far had failed so miserably. Normally he could at least get a bit far into the workshop hallways, but today he seemed a bit off. Phil had caught he quite quickly, and even after Jack had tried again right after (Which he never does, so Phil shouldn't have been expecting him.) He still got caught soon after. Although the element of surprise had gotten him a bit further, it was still no where near where he normally got. And just this recent time, since the yeti was keeping a special eye out for him, he had once again failed to reach any further then three halls away from his entrance point. The past week hadn't been a particular bad one, and nothing really had changed since the last time he had tried to break in...

Jack paused in his thinking. The last time he had tried to break in... If he recalled, he had also gotten almost no where, but he had blamed it on the extra heat that had been blasting through the halls that day. The time before that? No... That was when he had broken in to change the lists... He had only tried once since he had gotten his new hoodie.

Jack looked down at the blue cloth in shock. This jacket, this _thing _had caused his super cool sneaky taunting ways to be nullified. Phil had been able to catch him because of _this!_

Jack let out a smirk.

_Oh, Phil. You think you're so smart. Giving me this hoodie... you planned this._

Jack now had a battle plan to get away from the yeti's grasp. No longer would Jack fly close enough to Phil, and taunt him by being tantalizingly close enough for the yeti to make a grab at him. No, with Jack's hood flapping around behind him, Phil could now target that... He had been. That was why Jack had so easily been caught before. The hood was now a place for Phil to get a good grip on him. Jack almost let out a laugh. How long did Phil think he would have been fooled? Never knowing why the yeti was suddenly able to catch him? Well! No longer!

Jack leaped up and used the winds to guide him as he dropped in front of Phil. He seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the Winter Spirit, and instead of attempting to grab him, merely watched him, wondering what jack would do.

Jack floated up so he was face to face with the yeti. "I'm going to give you this round, seeing as you have caught me three times... but it's only going to count as one, since you cheated!" Jack said, pointing his finger accusingly at Phil.

Phil voiced his confusion at what the spirit was talking about. He often knew the boy kept score of who 'won' each round of the game. Of course, so far, Phil had yet to see Jack count a win for himself, but he just assumed the boy was waiting till he got into the actual workshop before he claimed a victory. What confused him was how he cheated...

"Don't look all confused, Phil. You were using my hood as a place to grab at. It was your gift in the first place so you probably planned to use it as such when you gave it to me."

Phil gave a chuckle when he heard the accusation.

"Don't laugh, I know you knew I had no idea. I bet you enjoyed watching me get caught and-"

Jack was cut off as he was grabbed from behind. He turned his head and found himself in the hands of another yeti.

"HEY! No fair! You can't use the other yetis as a sneak attack during its a time out. I'm accusing you of unfair play. You can't go grabbing me when we're paused, otherwise it'd be too hard!" He complained as he did a weak attempt to break free.

Phil just shook his head as he laughed more. It seems Jack had forgotten his original purpose for breaking into the workshop in the first place. No longer was he trying to see the toys that were being made for Christmas, or trying to see North and get his attention, or just to see the different magics that happened at the pole... nope. It was a chance for Jack to play around with people... uh... others, who would notice and acknowledge him. Phil grabbed Jack from his captor, while saying something in yetish that was completely lost to Jack. He then turned towards where the door was located and started towards it.

"Well, anyways. Thanks for today, Phil. I'll probably give you a break for awhile." Jack stated. "I have to come up with a new way to taunt you without getting too close for you to be able to grab my hoodie."

Phil set Jack down and shoo'd him away with a paw. Jack returned the gesture by sticking out his tongue. He turned to go, and the yeti felt the familiar chill as the winds greeted their winter friend. When Jack shot off into the darkening sky, Phil heard him give a laugh as the winds carried him playfully. "Hope you enjoy your break, Phil. I'll be back, and this time I'll be ready!" He called, using the winds to make sure the message got there. Even though Jack was now flying away, heading towards the south, Phil gave a wave goodbye, silently hoping that the break wouldn't be too long. Even if Jack said he wasn't going to sneak in, Phil would still be prepared, Phil would always be ready for the winter spirit. He would always be there, waiting for Jack. Waiting for a friend.


	3. Loneliness and Warmth

Jack flew gently through the houses. Their yards were full of streamers and decorations in various shades of pink, red, and white. For valentines day, these families really go all out. Jack had found the cluster of homes a few years ago. They enjoyed going the extra mile when it came to holidays. Huge Christmas parties were held, with a big gift exchange and secret Santa. For Easter, they always prepared a special field of grass that was perfect for hiding eggs. It had enough open space for the multiple children that joined in the fun every year. For Valentines... Jack had yet to see them do anything huge, but he had assumed they only did it for the big holidays. He had found himself in the area this year, and saw that these five or six families did gather together for Valentines.

He had watched them throughout the day. They had little games set up and crafts for children that went on all through the afternoon, but as the sun set, the festivities started to die down. Jack then realized that during the day, they had spent time with family and friends, showing their love and appreciation all of them. Now as the day was coming to a close, it was time for the couples to spend some alone time with their special ones.

Jack watched them, and started a light snowfall. He smiled when the couples found his snowflakes beautiful and didn't complain about the added chill. With the lights now dim, the snow seemed more magical as it gentle fell to the ground. Jack stayed around the houses until only one couple remained outside. They had found a nice bench where they could sit down and rest, occasionally saying a few whispered words to each other. They seemed to enjoy watching his snowflakes fall. Even though Jack didn't like this love filled season too much, what with being alone and forgotten, it didn't mean he'd ruin it for those who want to enjoy it. The man gave a shiver, and Jack watched as the woman leaned over in concern.

"Is it getting too cold? We can go inside, honey." She said, her voice soft, almost like she didn't want to disturb the falling snow.

He turned towards her with a loving smile shining in his eyes. "No, I know how much you love watching winter come down. Besides..." He shifted and pulled her into an embrace. "...the warmth of human heart can melt away all the cold of winter."

When Jack heard him say that, he felt something crumble deep inside. He looked at them in despair. Was that the answer? Was that why he was unseen by every human in the world? Was that why the Guardians and other spirits hated or ignored him? Because Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, would never be able to be near the feeling of warmth and love? Was he destined to be alone, because his very center, winter, could never be in the same place as the touch of a human hand?

Jack began to shiver, a chill running through him that reminded him of whenever he was walked through. It tore at him, making Jack almost cry out with the frustration and pain that filled him. A sense of claustrophobia attacked him, and he suddenly felt trapped. He was surrounded by empty space. It went on forever, never ending, yet, seeming to come closer and closer, pushing down on him. Almost all the hope he had gathered through the years of reaching somebody.. that he just needed a bit of time before some one would _surely _notice him. It all came down. It wasn't going to happen. No matter how long he waited or how hard he tried. No one would help him... Not the guardians... not the humans.

Jack looked up, searching for the moon to try and see if maybe, just maybe it would be there to shine down on him.

The sky was dark with clouds... Not even the moon would help, even if he had just shed a bit of light in Jack's dark, lonely life... but he wasn't even granted that little bit of comfort.

Why? Why could he feel all this pain and hurt, yet not have the good emotions that everyone else seemed to be able to have. Everyone else got to feel another's touch, everyone else got to share their warmth with others, everyone else got to smile, everyone else got to laugh! He tried to do them, Jack really tired, but they were always fake, always forced. Why did he have to try so hard only to never reach his goal? Why couldn't he be accepted by the spirits and immortals that met him? Why couldn't anyone see him?! _Why was he always alone?!_

The wind whipped around him, feeling his anger and sadness. He jumped into it and let it lead him to his lake. He didn't want to be around town any more. He didn't want anyone around him... not now. As he flew his thoughts turned to all the times he had tried to get people to notice him. His snowball fights with all the kids...now that he thought about it, they always left him alone, thanking the cold only because it made the warmth that much warmer. No one could handle his chill for long. Frozen tears streamed down his face as he tried to fly straight. If it wasn't for the wind keeping him steady, he never would have made it home.

When he felt the comfort of the icy lake beneath him, he collapsed to the ground. He found himself sobbing as the chill of loneliness kept coming. He didn't even try to hide it. When he was around others, even if they were children who couldn't see him, he would always put on a smile for them. If he just didn't think about it too much, it would almost seem like he belonged in the group. He loved playing with the children, and even though none called out his name, or looked directly at him, he could always join in their fun, pelting any unsuspecting kid with a good snow ball to the face. When ever they left, though... he would get hit by the same loneliness that struck him now. He had never been part of their group. He had never been part of their games... and he never would. No one like winter. It was always too cold, or too harsh, never good enough for anyone. Jack tried to bring fun into it, to show every one it didn't have to be that way. In the end though, his powers always got the best of him, bringing out horrendous blizzards or making the roads to slick. He just kept making mistakes and hurting everyone around him. Jack Frost let loose a wild cry, trying to rid himself of the frustration and pain he felt, but it failed to lighten his burden. He heard it echo around him as the winds carried the sound away. He didn't know how long he stood on his lake, yelling at the moon for leaving him alone, and blaming the others spirits for ignoring him for so long. His exhaustion came and he wept silently as sleep over took him. Curled up alone on his lake, Jack Frost slept on.

Unknown to him, the winds still carried his cry, and they added their own to it. _Someone... Anyone... Help him!_ They pleaded. Traveling in all directions, they spread forth, looking to help their friend. It was all for naught. As the night began, the inhabitants of the world set down to rest till the dawn. They all had their family and friends near, to warm and guide them. To bring them comfort from the nightmares... Nightmares? Dreams? The Sandman! The winds sailed the globe searching for the bringer of dreams, knowing that he might be able to help.

As the North Wind traveled, it thought of another one who knew their winter friend... One who could help him...

* * *

Sandy was just about to start sending out his dreams when an odd breeze hit him. It seemed to pull at him, trying to make him follow it. After a brief hesitation, Sandy followed it a bit. After awhile, he came to a small town. There, Sandy felt the presence of an unpleasant dream. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, but the owner of the dream wasn't enjoying it as they should. After the feeling came, the Sandman no longer needed the wind to guide him, for his sand was reaching out to comfort the dreamer. He followed it outside the boundaries of town, out towards a small lake. In the middle of the frozen lake was a boy, curled up, trying in vain to get a peaceful sleep.

Just as the guardian was about to get closer, he heard the sounds of an incoming figure. It loudly ran through the trees, snapping on twigs, crashing through bushes. It was a wonder the boy hadn't woken up from the noise... but Sandy supposed he had other things on his mind. When the newcomer burst through the tree line and reached the edge of the lake, Sandy was surprised to see that it wasn't a human. It was a yeti. One of North's workers if Sandy was correct. The sandman floated a bit away and hid. He wasn't sure why, he just wanted to find out why the yeti was here.

* * *

Phil ran through the woods, almost tripping over several roots and fallen branches. His breath came short as he continued to push past his limits of energy. Looking around, Phil tried to remember what Jack had told him about his lake, but now that he thought about it, Phil really only knew the general location of it, as well as maybe one or two landmarks that were right up at the edge of the water line. He let out a growl of frustration. Jack had always come to visit Phil, and play around with him, yet the yeti himself never once went to the winter spirit. He paused in his running for a moment and thought about how the boy was always trying to not leave, always making excuses to stay just a bit longer... Phil growled at himself for never thinking about Jack other then the times when he's there, or wondering when Jack will try to break in again. The winter spirit must get lonely, what, with no companions from the immortals, and Phil had overheard Jack mumbling to himself as to why all the humans walked through him. He must have no believers either...

Phil set off again with renewed strength. This time, he listened to the winds as they blew alongside him. When he broke through the line of trees, he immediately saw Jack, curled up alone on the ice. He quickly walked to the edge of the frozen lake and continued on, confident that Jack would keep it stable for him. The yeti let loose a little growl to let the teen know he was there. When the boy only stirred in his sleep, Phil decided not to wake him. Instead, he sat down next to Jack and brought him close. He brought a paw up and wiped away the frozen tears that had formed on Jack's face. Although the chill that always seemed to surround the winter spirit struck Phil, he didn't mind it much. Looking down at the boy in his arms, whose restlessness seemed to fade when Phil brought him close, the yeti decided it would be worth it if he got a cold from warming him. Jack's hand unconsciously came up and gripped the yeti's fur, it's warmth bringing a smile to Jack's face. He continued to sleep on peacefully.

* * *

Sandy watched as the yeti strode directly up to the boy. He was surprised that the big creature was confident in the stability of the ice, but then again, with the chill that Sandy could feel coming off the winter spirit on the lake, the water was most likely frozen all the way down. As he watched him comfort the boy's sleep, Sandy could feel it calm down. He let a little smile come to him as he watched the two settle down into a more deep sleep. He sent a small tendril of sand to bring them dreams as they slept. When the two of them were surrounded by a golden glow, Sandy left, feeling like he would be intruding if he stayed longer. As Sandy flew on, he thought back on the winter spirit and was glad that he had someone.

* * *

Jack's hair was tossled by the wind as he groggily woke up. His hand reached out to grab what had warmed him the night before. When it came in contact with nothing, he woke up more fully. Sitting up, he looked around.

His lake was the same as it was last night. Nothing had changed... but Jack could have sworn something had been there with him. He looked down at his hand and smiled. He could still feel a ghost of the warmth that had been with him. He stood up and started to brush away some dirt that had gotten on him. He paused when he saw it reflect in the light and give off a golden glow. It was the Sandman's dream sand. Jack's mood fell at that thought. Had it all been a dream? Could Sandy make his dreams seem so real? Was the warmth he felt even close to what it was really like? Was he missing out on so much? More questions came up, and Jack began to despair again. Feelings of the night before came back to haunt him.

The wind suddenly tossed his hair and tried to push him towards the edge of the lake. It brought Jack out of his thoughts, and he gave a sad smiled to the winds for trying to comfort him. They continued to pull at him though. Confused, Jack let them lead him to the water line. He let out a gasp at what he saw. Footprints, rather large ones, lead from the forest to the lake. Branches, tree roots, grass, snow, anything that got in the way of the one who made these prints, they were all pushed aside. Jack bent down and reached out to touch the snow near the footprints.

He let a laugh escape him, and felt tears come to his eyes. He quickly brushed them away, and looked back at his hand where he had gripped his companion. He began to tremble, and he sank to the ground. More tears came, but he just let them fall. His heart felt like it was going to burst, it hurt so much, but Jack didn't want this pain to go away. It was nothing compared to the emptiness that came before. Jack cried with joy, occasionally letting a laugh escape him as the realization came to him.

He wasn't alone.

**A/N: So this was my first attempt at any angst hurtful writing. I hope I did good with it. Thanks for reading, and for all your reviews. I appreciate you all. **

**You got a bonus one this week because I really wanted to put this one up. I'll still have one for Thursday.**

**Oh, and I put Sandy in it a bit because I thought he must have noticed something whenever Jack had restless sleeps. As the sandman I feel like he should be able to feel the different kinds of sleep, not just if people are having nightmares or dreams. Though, he had to be close enough to feel it, and with Jack, Phil had come, and Sandy thought it was only a one time thing.**


	4. Operation: Prank Elves

**A/N: Sorry about missing yesterday, but the computer that I write on doesn't have internet access. Pro: it is always open for me to use. Con: I have to transfer everything to a computer that does that internet. Its normally not a big deal, we have one at home that I can use, but the mouse on the no-internet computer broke, so I couldn't move the file. I found a mouse to replace it today, so there are no more problems now. **

Jack looked around the kitchen, searching through several different shelves and drawers. While searching the back of one of the drawers, his hand brushed against a container holding several dried herbs, causing them to freeze instantly.

"Oops..." Jack mumbled as he brought them out. Looking at them, Jack hoped Phil wouldn't get too mad when he found them... He grimaced at the thought of the yeti's rage, and silently put them back, all the while whistling away any suspicion. He shut the drawer, and tried to ignore the quiet rings that came from the icy plants hitting each other or the walls of their container. Using a gentle wind, he flew up to a top shelf to begin his search again. He just needed this last ingredient...There!

A wide smirk found its way onto Jack's face as he held up the spice container. "Paprika. This should be good enough to top them off." He flew back down and stood in front of a counter. On it were several trays of pre-made cookie dough balls. All of them were just about ready to be put in the oven. Jack glanced around making sure he was alone, which was silly because he knew he was alone in here... and quickly shook a bit onto each of the balls, making sure to cover as much as he could. "Wonder how bad these will taste..." He mumbled as he unconsciously reached his hand in the batter to snitch some dough. Just as he was about to eat it, the door burst open. Jack jumped in surprise and quickly hid his hand behind his back.

An angry Phil stormed into the room, and walked straight up to Jack. "Oh, hey, there..." Jack paused for a minuet and looked at his dough covered fingers. "Oh man... Phil, you totally just saved me." He patted the yeti's furry arm. "Man that would have been really bad. Wonder if these cookies could kill an immortal..." Phil watched Jack ponder this question and was about to speak when the boy picked up a bit of cookie dough and offered it to him. "Doesn't it look good?" Forgetting his anger for the moment Phil took once sniff and immediately pulled back in disgust. That may have looked like cookie dough, but they were no where near the treats that the yeti enjoyed. Phil gave a questioning grunt as to what those _things_ were.

"I made them." Jack happily replied. "I stole... uh, borrowed one of your cookie recipes, and I changed the ingredients so it held no sugar or sweet stuff. It now has stuff like vinegar, a bunch of salt, a bunch of other stuff that should never be combined and put into anything that is supposed to be even remotely edible. Oh, that stuff on top is paprika, and theres probably some random things thrown in there to help make it look similar." Jack looked at the dough with pride. "I'll tell you, that was the hardest part, making it look the same... ish. I didn't think cooking would be that difficult..." Phil could only look on in shock. What ever Jack has been doing in here, it wasn't cooking. Was this why Jack had recently asked for the use of one of their kitchens? Phil had been surprised at the request, but agreed to it, on certain conditions...

Phil had to always be near. Either in the kitchen, or a room next door.

Jack could not try to sneak out of said kitchen to get a look at the workshop.

He could not make a fuss when Phil said it would be time to leave, and would leave without causing any trouble for him or the others that worked there.

He could not pull any prank in the kitchen, or mess it up in any way. IE: Switching the locations of the ingredients or cooking utensils.

There were many others restrictions, but Jack was more then happy to follow them if it meant he gained access to the kitchen.

Most of the time, Phil got one of the kitchens to himself and Jack. It was down near the reindeer' stables and a bit out of the way for the workshop. It would help keep Jack from being tempted to sneak in there. It also was good because not many yeti's would come down here to cook. If the other kitchens were full, they would most likely wait, unless they were really desperate to start baking. Phil, when ever Jack would come over to use the kitchen, would stay and work on his own cooking projects, (not counting earlier because he had to go grab something and ran into elf trouble...) Because of this, though, he had no idea what Jack was working on. Now, as the yeti just stared at the cookie dough that sat in Jack's bowl... Phil couldn't even guess why Jack would want to make something like... uh... that.

Jack must have understood the unsaid question, because he just laughed. "They're for the elves. They will think the cookies are normal, but once they take a bite..." Jack made a face that Phil could only guess was his attempt at what the cookies might taste like. "If these don't stop them from trying to snitch the treats all together, they will at least stop them for a bit, and make them a bit more cautious in the future." Phil could tell that Jack has been planning this for awhile, but had only recently gotten the right look for his demon cookies.

"Want to start cooking them?" Jack asked, his eyes filled with his mischievous glint.

Phil could only give a sigh in agreement. The winter spirit would have a hard time getting each tray into the hot ovens, so the yeti supposed he could help him out... He would also like to get revenge on the elves for just recently destroying a prototype toys that North now had to rebuild... Phil smiled at Jack, thankful that he had come today. This was just the thing that would help the furry creature feel better.

As Phil opened the ovens, he had to remind himself not to breathe in the smell of the cookies he was now taking out. It was only a natural reaction to, since he and the other yeti's were expert cooks, and they all enjoyed it. Phil especially loved his cookies the minuet they came out. They were still steaming, and the chocolate would just melt in your mouth. Looking at the ones he was bringing out now, he gave a sigh, and was now wishing he had made a batch of his cookies... The ones in his paw... they were the spawn of demons. Their gooey insides were nothing but bitter and sour. They top coating with brown sprinkled on top looked invitingly at any passerby, but Phil would never eat one of theses... lets hope the only ones who get a taste of theses cookies are the elves. The only thing that was off about them was the smell. Anyone would be able to tell how bad these cookies were before they ever had to taste the. The yeti could feel the winter spirit behind him, trying to get a good look at his creations. "Hmmm... If the elves smell them, it might give it away... Do you have any... like..." He thought of the right words for a moment... "I don't know... chocolate perfume or something?"

Phil gave a chuckle at his odd request. "Hey, don't laugh! I'm trying to make this prank perfect, okay?" Jack defended. "What else makes things smell good?"

Phil came up with a different approach. He placed the newly baked cookies right next to some melted peppermint. The sweet aroma blocked out the other one, and the yeti hoped it would linger for awhile, after they had cooled.

"What will that do? Will my cookies, like, suck up the smell of the peppermint? If it does, that is so cool!" Jack sounded excited, and why shouldn't he be? He hadn't had much experience in a kitchen. Phil decided right then and there that he would make a special treat for Jack. He quickly got to work, grabbing all the required bowls and pans first. Next he selected his measuring tools. After setting them up just the way he liked them, Phil turned to start gathering ingredients.

Jack watched with interest as the yeti moved around the kitchen. He looked back at the timer for the rest of his cookies, and sighed when they still needed 8 minuets. Bored, Jack played around with the different things Phil had put on the table, creating some sort of pyramid out of the bowls and cups.

When Phil saw Jack playing with his working equipment, he slapped Jack's hand, and put his tools in their proper place. Jack had snatched back his hand and rubbed it. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Phil continued to work as Jack walked around the large kitchen.

"What are you making?"

Both the question, and the proximity of the one who asked it caught Phil off guard and caused him to spill some milk on the counter. He growled at Jack, who had quickly moved his hands away, and made a shushing motion with his paw.

A few minuets later, Phil was stirring his mixture in a peaceful quiet. Jack had been an annoyance for the past few minuets, starting out with constant questions about the different tools Phil had used, then, once Jack got that he wouldn't get any answers, the winter spirit started whistling. That had soon stopped as well, right after a quick look from Phil. Now, though, the yeti felt that Jack would keep quite for just a little while. He didn't understand why Jack's curiousness and never-ending questions have bothered him so much, but as Phil thought about it, the other yeti's knew that when someone was cooking, they like to be in their own little world, and knew not to interrupt them. Phil had also had to deal with the elves earlier, so that had added to his sour mood that day. At a sudden tap on his shoulder, he gave a little jump, almost causing his mixture to spill. Phil turned and glared at Jack who was about to speak.

Jack, at seeing Phil's impatience, decided to just keep quiet about it. He gave a sheepish grin to his friend and backed away a few steps, raising his hands in an 'I surrender' position. Jack decided to just wait for the yeti to figure it out for himself, after all, it would happen in about 7 seconds...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**DING!**

The timer on the oven rang, and it's volume (which Jack had played with, not knowing what the heck it was) pierced both of their ears as it sounded loudly through the kitchen.

Phil quickly raced over to turn in off before it sounded again.

"That wasn't me." Jack said quickly.

Phil groaned. He had just wanted to make a little treat for Jack, yet it obviously wasn't going to happen right now. Jack, himself, was making it difficult enough, not to mention the fact that now that the other demon cookies were done, he would want to give them to the elves. At a quick look at the clock, Phil realized he was down here for longer then he thought. He'd have to let Jack prank the elves next time he came. He turned towards Jack and pointed to the door, signaling that it was time for him to go.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "They just finished though, I wanted to try them out on the elves!" Phil just gave a shake of his head, and again pointed to the door. "I'm the one who made them... it was my idea." Jack complained. "What's the fun in doing a prank if I don't get to see their reactions?" At another negative response, Jack rooted himself firmly on the ground, ready to stay there till Phil agreed to get the elves to taste his cookies.

Phil tapped his foot impatiently. Although Jack a 250-ish year old spirit, the yeti felt like he was dealing with a child...

"Come on, Phil." He whined. "Can't we just do it really quickly?"

Phil rolled his eyes at that. It would take more time then Jack thought, mainly because he'd want to see how long their reactions lasted, and how many elves he would get with his cookies.

"How about you hide them away till next time I come?" Jack decided to settle for that. Although he would have to wait a bit, it was better then nothing.

Phil let out some yetish at Jack's request. It was almost impossible to keep treats hidden for any amount of time in the north pole. There were always treats being made and sent out through the whole workshop, to get a nice snack to the working yetis. There were also the elves themselves, who would sneak in when ever they could, trying to get a bite of anything left out. Phil wouldn't leave the cookies out, of course, but still... He'd have to keep it away from other yetis who would be in the kitchens. It would be horrible if one of the yetis, or even worse... What if North got a hold of Jack's cookies. Even just thinking about it got Phil worried. He must have unconsciously shook his head, because Jack let out another round of complaints.

"What was the point of cooking them right now if you weren't going to let me try them out?!" Jack demanded. As his anger rose, a chill started to settle in the room.

Phil decided he would rather try to hide the treats for awhile, then to try and handle calming Jack down. When the two of them finally came to an understanding, Jack calmly let Phil lead him out of the North Pole. Phil could only hope he could keep up his end of the deal, and hide the cookies for three days. Since Jack had been here for most of today, and hadn't really done his job two days ago, he needed to travel through the world, bringing his snow to the places he had missed, and to those that were now expecting it. After that, he would probably need to rest a bit, but Jack would be ready to return to the pole shortly after.

Right when they reached the exit, Jack let the winds pick him up. He was about to shoot off with his usual 'you'll see me soon' smirk, when Phil grabbed his hand. Jack looked down, surprised as to why, after the huge deal Phil made to get him to leave, why the yeti would stop Jack from flying away. When he felt a soft small bag get placed in his hands, he looked up at Phil, and gave a confused smile.

"Uh... thanks?" He asked, examining the bag.

Phil just chuckled, ruffled his hair, and then returned back inside before giving any clues as to what the heck was in the bag. Jack shrugged and was about to open it right then and there, but when he looked down into his hands, he found an elf _really_ close to him, reaching for the bag that he held. Jack jumped out of the way, surprised at the sudden appearance of the little guy. The wind had picked him up and brought him out of range of the elf. He looked at his new friend, then back to the bag, then at the elf, and back at the bag again. A grin formed on his face. Jack flew low enough for the elf to almost reach the bag. When he jumped for it, Jack pulled away, and watched as the elf fell into the cold snow. It didn't seem to discourage him, because the elf kept trying again and again. Eventually the elf, figuring out that it obviously wasn't going to get the bag, got tired of this and headed back inside. Jack just laughed as it admitted defeat. After claiming victory, he started heading home. At least Jack knew what sort of gift it was now. If the elf wanted it so badly, it could only be holiday goodies, handmade by Phil, himself. Jack was actually quite excited to try it out now. He had tasted some of the yeti's cooking, mostly just snitching when Phil wasn't watching him, and MAN, those guys knew how to cook. It may be that, seeing as Jack hasn't tasted real food since... uh... a long time, any food that Jack tried would taste good to him, but Jack didn't think so. The yeti's were the original creators of the holiday candies after all. If the humans had only copied their recipes, then of course the originals would be the best. With thoughts on eating his gift, he sped home to his lake.

When Jack lightly touched down on the familiar ice of the Burgess Lake, he quickly set his staff down and sat down on the ice. He stuck his hand down in the bag and brought out three éclairs cream puffs things, each a perfect golden brown. Jack caught the scent of peppermint, and suddenly understood why there just happen to be that melted peppermint in the kitchen earlier. When he bit down into one, the cream gushed into his mouth. The taste lasted long after he had swallowed. The peppermint in the cream gave it an after-taste that didn't seem to want to go away. Not that Jack wanted it to. This was the best thing he had ever eaten. It was incredible how much flavor could go into that single cream puff. He popped the rest of his first éclair in his mouth, and looked down at the other two. "Ah, whatever..." He said just before popping the other two into his mouth. If he wanted to have more later, he could just bug Phil about it. As the taste finally left his mouth, he smiled. Next time he was in the kitchen, he'd have to try and make something that was actually edible, so he could give it to Phil as a thank you gift... and a way to suck up to the yeti to get the recipe for the éclair cream off of him...

When Jack finally returned to the North Pole, he couldn't contain his excitement. He preformed multiple tricks in the air, often letting himself fall several feet before having the winds catching him. When he reached the door Phil had told him to meet the yeti at, he found his friend already waiting for him. As his bare feet touched the ground, Jack looked up, smiling at his companion. Before Jack could say anything though, he saw the look on Phil's face. It made Jack's smile quickly vanish.

"What's wrong?" His asked, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

When Phil brought out his paws from behind his back, they held the cookie trays that Jack had used earlier. Jack didn't understand, and looked at Phil with confusion. The yeti looked down at the trays and gestured to them again, trying to help Jack understand. The winter spirit's eyes grew wide as it finally dawned on him what Phil was trying to say. Jack turned away, and kicked a small piece of ice away in frustration.

"They got the cookies already..." He mumbled, looking down on the ground.

Phil only gave a grumble as confirmation. Jack had so wanted to see how the elves reacted, but Phil had let his eyes off of them one moment... They had been taken out with a bunch of other treats that the yetis would set out for a little reward for all the hard work. Normally the elves were able to be kept away from them, but one sneaky little guy had grabbed Jack's cookies and bolted out of there before any of the yetis could stop him. It had only been a short while ago, that very day even... Phil just wished he could have stalled it a bit longer, or that Jack had gotten here sooner. Phil placed his paw on Jack's shoulder and let out a yetish apology.

Jack just shrugged his shoulder in response. After a moment, he spoke again, his voice still mumbled. "I suppose this is why you write down the recipes... I can't remember what I put in them, so it might take awhile for me to get it the same..." He looked up and tried to laugh it off, but Phil could tell he was really disappointed. Even if he did replicate the recipe, it wouldn't be as good as seeing their reactions to the cookies the first time. "Well, I guess... I'm just going to head home for today- Argh! Uh... What are you doing?" Jack asked as Phil blindfolded him. "WHOA" He exclaimed as he was suddenly picked up and brought inside.

Jack could only try and guess where the yeti was taking him. Phil had skillfully trapped his arms so he couldn't get the blindfold off. The little amount of wind that could get inside wasn't being helpful either. They seemed to enjoy watching Jack struggle in the hands of his enemy. Jack asked them to help free him. They playfully refused to do so, deciding that the yeti was going to help cheer up Jack. The captive just sighed and resigned himself to be led away.

He hummed to himself as Phil kept on his course. He occasionally heard other yetis approach and say something to Phil, only for him to give a short reply and continue on. Although Jack didn't understand their exact words, he could probably guess that they were talking about him. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to see Jack Frost, blindfolded, getting carried _inside _the North Pole. If Jack was going to be carried with his eyes covered, it would probably happen as he was being thrown _out._ Jack let a small laugh escape him. This caused Phil to pause for a moment. He made a questioning growl. Jack could have sworn that some of the other yetis had said partially the same thing... _**What**__ are you doing? __**What**__ is he doing here? _and just now, _**What**__ are you laughing about? _Maybe he was starting to tell the difference between some of the yetish. Would he soon be able to understand what Phil was saying? That'd be sweet! Jack let loose a big grin. "Oh, it's nothing, Phil."

Phil could almost hear the gears turning in the boy's head as he planned... something. He just sighed and continued on, deciding to wait and find out later what Jack had going through his head.

He finally let Jack down, and disappeared for a moment. Jack, while Phil was gone, tried to take off the blindfold. It was tied really tight. By the time Phil got back, Jack had gotten it off his head and was looking around the room. It had two seats, and a projector was set up. On the wall opposite of the projector was a blank space, waiting to be filled with images. Phil gestured to the seats, and waited for Jack to sit down. When he was in the chair, the yeti brought out two popcorn bags. Jack raised his eyebrows at this and looked at Phil. Where was this going? Obviously they were going to watch a movie of some sorts, but why have this all set up right now? Was it an apology for the cookies? Jack almost rolled his eyes at himself, of course it was an apology thing. Jack was just wondering why this? and why he had to be blindfolded... ah, never mind. Jack would just wait and see what Phil had planned.

After grabbing the popcorn, Jack waited for Phil to join him in the seats. Phil was right by the projector, and Jack saw him put some photos near the screen. Jack tried to look over the yeti's shoulder, but Phil brushed he off and pointed to the wall where there was now an image showing. It was of two elves. They held in their hands some cookies, and each elf looked like they were about to faint. Behind them were two yetis, looking at them in amused confusion.

Jack's eyes grew wide. "No way..." He whispered, scooting to the edge of his seat. Phil gave a small chuckle and went to the next picture. This one had an elf dragging his tongue across the floor, trying to rid himself of the taste, there were others in the background acting in a similar fashion. Jack noticed that more yetis were watching. One had even picked up a cookie and seemed about to try it himself.

Jack tried to contain his laughter. He didn't know why, maybe he thought this was too good to be true. As the picture changed again, Jack could almost see the exact sequence that led up to it. Phil was a good photographer, and his skills displayed a story with in in picture.

An elf seemed to have notice the cookie in the yeti's hand, and had snatched it away. Said cookie was now being ripped apart, and thrown onto the floor. The yeti, whose treat had just been stolen, had _the best _expression on his face. Jack couldn't even describe it. It looked like a weird mix of confusion, amusement, thankfulness, horror, bewilderment, uh... and a bunch of other things that Jack couldn't seem to place. There was another yeti standing next to him that held a duplicate expression. Jack floated closer to the images, and let out the laughs that he had tried to contain. It was no use anymore. The sheer funniness of the pictures and the fact that Phil had taken them for him, Jack just... He just couldn't seem to express his happiness any other way. A fit of giggles, uh... manly chuckles, escaped Jack as he noticed one of the elves off to the side. He was guzzling down a big pitcher of water. The winter spirit was actually surprised the elf had found water, all that Jack seemed to find was milk. He loved milk, and all, but sometimes it was good to just have old fashioned water that didn't turn into weird slush when it got too cold, or it wasn't weird to see ice cubes floating around in the drink. Milk ice cubes... they weren't the best things to have. Jack chuckled to himself as he thought back to the first time it happened to him.

Phil came up beside Jack and placed his paw on the boy's shoulder. Jack was shone many other photos, each skillfully taken, and each were almost perfect moments. Jack would often provide funny comments or tell something to Phil with each picture that was shone. He enjoyed talking with his friend, and was glad that Phil had taken the time to do this with him. When they reached the last one, Jack looked up at Phil with a big smile on his face. "You know, I'd almost say that was better then seeing it happen for real. Doing it this way, I could look at their faces for as long as I wanted to." Phil pulled Jack into an awkward sideways hug. "Ugh! Lemme' go" He struggled to get free. When Phil suddenly let him go, he was sent tumbling to the floor. He glared at the yeti. "Nice..."

Phil just smiled and gave an answer in yetish, but Jack heard the familiar word. _'What?_

"Hey, Phil..." Jack started, it was now the perfect opportune moment to ask... but he was a bit hesitant in asking it.

When the winter spirit didn't continue, Phil gave an encouraging growl, signaling him to go on.

"What would you say to teaching me yetish?"

**A/N: For next week, I might not update _this _story, because I have almost finished up Pitch's '_First Introductions'_ story. You might get just that one, or maybe I'll sneak in a chapter for this story. Thanks for all past reviews and follows and etc... It makes me feel happy ^-^**


	5. Learning a Language

**A/N: Wow, guys. I feel like its been forever since I've uploaded. I might need to write more so I can update more frequently... Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. ****I've also noticed my chapters getting longer, its very exciting. ^-^**

"What would you say to teaching me yetish?"

Jack's simple question had opened Phil's eyes on one thing about the winter spirit. He was quick to learn.

Phil had agreed to teach Jack, but since he still had work to do at the workshop, he could only meet with him maybe once a week. They had decided that the lessons would happen at Jack's lake. That way, Phil wouldn't be distracted by what would be happening in the workshop, and he couldn't be pulled away for some '_emergency' _that would have ended up being rather minor. He did have a way for the yetis to contact him in case there really was trouble. For Jack, he would not be tempted to sneak into the workshop or any other part of the North Pole. He also wouldn't be a distraction for the yetis who were actually working.

At first, Jack had protested when Phil had suggested that the boy would use their lesson time and try to sneak in. He professed, with a mocking pain in his voice, that Phil lacked a certain trust in him. Even though Jack was only joking, Phil felt that his proposal of a teaching spot left a bit of a sting in Jack. It's not that he didn't trust him to not make trouble... okay, maybe he was a _little _worried about that, but the main reason Jack was kept from the workshop was because Phil wanted to keep that as a reserve, as a trump card he could use if Jack ever got too depressed or upset. If the winter spirit ever felt so low from everything that he had to go through daily... The first moment when Jack would open the workshop doors, and see the wonder and magic that happened in there, Phil knew that his spirit would be lifted higher than any of the winds could take him.

In the end, Jack did agree to meet at his lake, saying it'd be nice to show Phil some of his favorite spots.

He also admitted that, with all that would be going on around them, Jack would have been a bit distracted at the Pole.

At the first official lesson, Phil had been at a lose at what to teach Jack. He had never taught his language to anyone before. When he confessed to Jack that he didn't know where the start, the teen just smiled and immediately gave out suggestions. Seems he had done this a lot, learn a language, that is... Phil found out that Jack was fluent in French, and Germen, and was on his way to mastering Russian, though Jack sheepishly replied that he was slacking off with that one. 'W_hy are they all European languages?' _Phil had asked. It took a few lessons for Jack to understand the question, but when it was finally understood, he replied with a "They were they first languages that came to mind that would be easy for me to learn." He gave shrug and added "I would have also gone for Spanish, but they're a bit too south for my liking."

Jack loved the lessons. He even made up a game to help him learn. It was just a simple guessing game where Phil would start out with a sentence, with Jack knowing most of the words, then him adding something that he didn't know. It helped him learn quickly, and made it so, in the future, Jack could easily figure out what a yetish sentence was, even if he didn't understand the exact wording. It was all about context.

To help with the learning, Phil had often brought books from North's library. Only one or two that were relevant to that week's lesson were taken and each were carefully taken care of so they wouldn't get damaged. Today, however Phil had decided that they would have their lesson in the workshop. He was going over Christmas, and seeing how it was such a big deal to the yeti, they both figured it would be easier in the North Pole.

When Jack had first entered the pole, he was ambushed by a few elves. It seems like they missed his annual break-ins. Ever since the lessons started, Jack had broken in less and less. He mainly only came to the pole to meet Phil on the way to his lessons, or to just ask him a quick question or something. Jack just laughed as they tackled him to the ground. He gave a sly grin to Phil then brought out a cookie.

Immediately, the elves froze. One shot off, running away like mad. The other looked like he was about to feint. A brave one took a hesitant step towards the treat, and reached out his hand. The last elf thought it better to just leave it alone. He grabbed his companion's hand and ran off before they could be tempted by the cookie any longer.

Jack let out a ringing that laughter. Phil joined in as well. It had already been 2 months since that day, but it seemed the elves were still weary of any freely given treats. They had some how found out that Jack had made the cookies, so while they would still attempt to steal the yeti's goodies, if Jack Frost offered them...

"Do you think they'll ever get over it, or will it stay with them forever?" He wondered aloud. Phil rolled his eyes in amusement, and started down the hall. Jack quickly caught up and the two of them continued on their way to the library.

Jack looked around as they walked. It was nothing new, just the hallways. He had flown through them enough times, but this one looked familiar. If he recalled correctly... Jack looked to his left at the set of double doors he was passing. He quietly started opening one, and gave a little winch as it creaked. Jack excitedly peeked in, but before he could get a good look at the workshop the door was forcefully shut closed, and Jack pulled backwards to avoid any fingers getting smashed.

He looked sheepishly at Phil, who was now standing above him looking slightly annoyed, but Jack could also see a hint of amusement somewhere beneath all that fur. "What?" He grinned. "You can't honestly expect me to behave _all_ the time." The winter spirit pointed out. Phil just ushered him away from the door, but Jack heard someone about to exit the room, and he quickly put a patch of frost by the doorway. When he heard the door open, he smirked as a cry of surprise soon followed. A large _THUMP_ told Jack that he got a yeti, instead of the usual elves that seemed to slip on his ice.

Phil heard the noise and immediately turned around. When he saw the yeti crumpled on the floor, which was now covered in ice, he felt slightly guilty for the incident, and he quickly led the boy away before anything else could happen. When they were a few hallways away, Phil stopped and gave Jack a _'now why would you do that?'_ look.

Jack just shrugged it off. "My bad, couldn't help myself." When Phil continued to stare at him, Jack quickly finished with "I won't do it again...for now." He mumbled the last part, but with the extra glare that Phil gave him, Jack figured he heard it anyways. Jack wasn't worried, though. As they walked, he could see the yeti's shoulders moving in silent laughter.

They were almost to the library, well Jack could only assume that. They had been walking for a while, and the North Pole wasn't that big... Okay, scratch that, it was pretty big, but Jack felt like they were getting closer to their destination. Anyways, they were coming up to two yetis who were chatting in the hall. Jack smirked and tried to listen in on their conversation, hoping to see how much he could pick up on.

The two paused when they heard Phil call out a greeting to the two of them. They turned and saw Jack and he felt like he wanted to shrink back at the glares they gave him...

"What is he doing here again?" The first yeti mumbled to his partner.

"Why does Phil put up with him anyways?" His companion replied, folding his arms in frustration. "All he does is cause trouble for us, making our jobs harder..."

The first nodded in agreement.

They both thought back on times when they fell behind in their work because of something the winter spirit had done. A particular bad experience came to mind...

On a nice cool August day, just after one of Jack Frost's visits, there was a strange power outage. Being in the North pole, the biting cold winds brought an unpleasant chill the the workshop. With their thick fur coats, the yetis could have easily kept working, but their paints would have frozen quickly, and their tools would have been damaged by the cold, plus a bunch of them couldn't have been used without the power. The yetis only would have been able to work for a few hours before they would have needed to stop. North had decided it best to not work on the toys till the problem got sorted out, instead of working a bit, then ruining their supplies and having to replace them before they could get back to work. The yetis found a bit of pleasure in having a day off... or two weeks... but the work they had to make up was not worth the break. The amount that was missed had them trying to get back on schedule all the way till mid-December. It was worrisome to be behind so close to Christmas, but in the end the yetis got it under control, with no thanks to Jack Frost...

During the first week back to work after the incident, Jack had come by to annoy Phil yet again. The two yetis had seen Phil explain what had happened and why he couldn't 'play' for awhile. The winter spirit had just given a little laugh and wished the yetis good luck. He had quickly left that day, but in his absence was a chill that only added to their troubles...

He hadn't come back till the whole thing was over. He must have felt a bit of guilt eat at him and didn't want to deal with it, so he hid away from it.

Now, as Jack walked the halls, following closely behind Phil, they continued to recall other times when he had only brought trouble. They continued talking, never knowing that Jack had gained a new understanding of their language.

When Jack first heard their accusing tones, he quickly turned his head and looked away from them. He didn't want them knowing he was eavesdropping. It was bad enough that they insulted him behind his back... sort of. It would be much worse if they said it to his face. Jack did try to follow along in their conversation, and although he couldn't understand the exact wording they used, he got the main idea. They didn't want him here. He kept a playful smirk on his face as he passed them, even giving them a small wave.

When Phil heard what the yetis said, he just turned and looked at them. He shook his head in disappointment at the two of them. Jack had no part in the incident that they had referred to. Yes, it happened right after he came, but his powers hadn't caused the power out. To power the North Pole, North uses a mixture of magic and electricity, and while Jack could use his own magic, it would take a while for him to find out exactly where he could freeze in order for the whole workshop to stop working.

When Jack had come soon after it happened, he hadn't left so quickly because he was guilty, he left so Phil could fix it as soon as possible, and he didn't want to distract or annoy him in anyway. Phil had felt it though, the chill that stayed in the workshop after Jack left . The winter spirit would have to wait awhile before he could talk with anyone again, and he'd be alone till the problem got fixed.

Phil had eventually found what went wrong. One of the elves had gotten a hold of one of North's magical tools. It caused a flux in the magic/electrical connection and caused a power outage. It had nothing to do with Jack. He had found his way to Jack's lake to tell him that the problem was over, but since it was early September, he wasn't there. Phil could only hope the boy figured it out soon enough.

Phil just sighed. Some of the yetis never enjoyed the presence of Jack Frost, only finding him annoying. Those two were especially bad. Had one of them been the one to enter North's study the day Phil had found Jack with the ruined lists, Jack would have most likely been brought to North to face his rage. Jack may have changed for the worse that day...

Phil looked back towards Jack and was happy that he couldn't understand... them...

He immediately stopped which caused the boy to run into him. Jack took a step back and brushed his hair out of his face. "What's up?" He asked. Phil's eyes must have unconsciously drifted to the direction the two yetis were in, because Jack looked back and returned to gaze at Phil, his smirk still in place. "Those guys? Something about what they said? I didn't quite catch it so..."

_Lies_

Phil looked at him closely and saw the hurt that lingered in his eyes. _Stop lying, You don't have to lie any more... Don't hide you pain, let me help... you're not alone anymore. _Phil longed for Jack to trust him enough to be honest and open with him, but it would take much more time for that moment to come, especially if Phil was the only one trying to get through to him.

As he thought back to the words spoken about Jack, Phil felt defeated. He had been happy to teach him his language, happy that he had such an eager learner. He was also glad that Jack would soon be able to understand him. It must be frustrating to not fully understand one of the few people who enjoyed being around him. The winter spirit had really wanted to learn more, and with learning the language, Phil had also been sharing their history, which Jack also seemed to enjoy.

It had completely slipped his mind that, with the knowledge of yetish, Jack would hear some of the more unpleasant things said about him...

"Come, on Phil." Jack said, playfully shoving him, though it barely moved the big guy. "Not everyone's going to like me." He put on another smile. His first one had fallen when Phil had given him such a sad look. "Heck, I even bet there are some yetis here that don't like you." He pointed out. "What, with all your seriousness, and stoic nature." Jack tried to tease Phil enough to get him out of his mood, but it didn't work as well as Jack would have hoped.

Jack was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Are you going to stop teaching me?"

Phil looked at Jack and saw the boy giving him the 'puppy dog' look. Phil rolled his eyes and just shook his head in disbelief that that was his only worry.

"You're not?!" Jack pouted.

The yeti realized what he had done, and quickly shook his head again, and tried to quite Jack down. When he finally got the winter spirit calm enough to hear him, he confirmed with Jack that he would continued giving him lessons.

"Good..." he mumbled. "If not, there would have been dire consequences."

Phil looked at him in disbelief. '_Really...'_

"No, no, no... you got to think about it." Jack started excitedly. "Think back on those two yetis we just passed." He gestured down the hallway. "Now, they could have been talking about anything. The only thing I was able to get was that they were talking bad about me. Now, all they could have been complaining about was..." he paused and tried to think of something "... I don't know... my lack of shoes..."

Phil snorted at his statement,

"But me, with my childish mind," Jack dramatically continued, "I would jump to all sorts of conclusions, thinking they were talking the worst about me, and blowing it all out of proportion. Since I don't know _exactly _what they were saying about me, I would assume the worst!" Jack seemed very proud of himself after the speech was given.

Phil rolled his eyes at how dramatic Jack had made that, but then, something Jack said came to mind... He smirked to himself and started speaking. "I thought you didn't catch what those other yetis were saying."

Jack's face fell, and he looked at Phil with a guilty expression. "Heh, my bad. I guess I knew more yetish then I thought."

Phil looked at him, and a seriousness came over the yeti. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie!" He defended. "I just didn't say the whole truth..." the last part was mumbled.

Phil gave him a pained expression, wishing that Jack would be more open with him.

When Jack saw his expression, he was unsure of what to do. He wasn't use people caring about him and how he felt. It made him a bit happy to think that Phil was like that, but Jack felt awkward on how to act now. He always put on fake smiles and laughs for others, building high walls to keep away any hurt, but he didn't feel comfortable putting those walls down yet. What if this was only temporary? He'd rather prepare for the worst then let his guard down.

Jack shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and looked at the ground. A silence came over the two of them and lasted for several minuets. When it became too long, Phil let out a sigh and started walking down the hall. Jack looked up and gave a hurt look to Phil's retreating figure. He was just going to walk away...

Phil looked back and saw Jack standing there. He motioned for the boy to follow him, and let out some yetish, saying they needed to start their lesson if they wanted to get anything done today.

Jack's head shot up, and he smiled. A real smile. As the two continued to walk, there was a bit of awkwardness in how Jack should act with Phil after that little... uh.. scene, but as the teaching got underway, any strange behavior from the two of them slowly dissolved away. By the time Jack left for the day, the two of them were back to normal. Jack had tried to get one last peak into the workshop again before he left, and Phil had to come stop the boy, promptly throwing him out with a playful shove into the snow.

With a joyful laugh, Jack flew off, giving a final wave to Phil as the Yeti returned to work. After he had flown a ways, Jack slowed in his flight and became lost in his thoughts. The wind felt a unease come over him and gently tried to comfort him. "I'm fine... I was just thinking..." He mumbled. He was remembering the look Phil had given him. There had been small hurt in them that was all too familiar to Jack. There was a lack of trust between the two of them. He really wanted to trust Phil, but 300 years of isolation can make it hard for Jack to know where to start...

Jack gave a sigh and continued on his way. He'd just have to take it one step at a time, even if it took a couple of years. He was an immortal, he had all the time in the world to learn how to be a good friend to the yeti.

**A/N: I wasn't quite sure how that ended... oh well. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Speaking a Language

_Connected to "Learning a Language"_

"Phil!"

The yeti turned at the sound of his name. The cheerful voice that called it out could only belong to one spirit.

Jack Frost

Phil stopped in his tracks and waited for Jack to fly up next to him. He was panting, probably because he used all his energy to get to the pole with all the speed he and the winds could muster. His bare feet touched the ground and left a small frost pattern. Phil knew that before that melted, some one would definitely slip on that...

Jack leaned against Phil for a moment to catch his breathe, but as soon as he regained it, he began asking questions.

"So, I've been wondering why I don't ever practice _speaking_ yetish. I mean, I understand it well enough, even though there's a bunch I still need to learn, but how come you've never asked me to speak it?"

Phil had wondered if Jack would notice that. He had learned almost three languages before he started Yetish after all.

"With the other languages I've learned, teachers ask students to speak it so they can know how to pronounce things correctly, and it actually helps them remember it more." Jack continued. "Speaking a language, and being able to understand it are two completely different things. I've actually never heard anyone speak Yetish besides you yetis." He paused a bit, then laughed as he pointed out that he didn't know any other people besides himself and North who knew Yetish.

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to see if it would be difficult to actually speak it instead of just listening to it."

Phil was about to respond when Jack opened his mouth again. The yeti assumed he just had more to ask about the subject, so he decided to wait, thinking it better to answer all questions at the same time. When Jack did start speaking, Phil almost let out a laugh.

He spoke in Yetish.

The yeti language was a harsh and low language, not meant for Jack's playful childish voice. What Jack was saying was understood easily enough by Phil, but he was having a hard time concealing his laughter. It was so strange and hilarious to hear his language sounding so different.

A passing yeti seemed to have less control then Phil, because he collapsed to the ground upon hearing Jack speak. After seeing his companion let it loose, Phil couldn't stand it anymore and almost fell to the ground as well. Tears were forming in his eyes and he hardly noticed when Jack stopped and just stared at the two yetis that were uncontrollably laughing at him.

"What?" He asked, a bit offended that Phil would laugh at him so much. "Did I say it wrong? I thought I was saying it right..." He thought it was a bit funny to see the big creatures on the ground laughing, and felt a smile coming to him, but he didn't want to join them right now. He wanted to know what they thought was so funny about him speaking Yetish.

Phil finally was able to stop laughing hard enough that he could let out some grumbled explanation. He told Jack that when other races tried to speak Yetish they only ended up making it sound awkward, weird, or in Jack's case, funny. He let another chuckle escape him, letting it slip to Jack that North was the same way.

The other yeti that had been laughing had also calmed down a bit, but one mention of North speaking Yetish brought the big creature back into another laughing fit.

The winter spirit's eyes lit up at that. What would North sound like in Yetish? Would he still have his accent? Jack joined in the yeti's laughter as he thought about what it would be like to hear it.

Phil cast a worried glance at Jack. He knew exactly what the boy was thinking of. _Dang it! Now he'll probably bug me till I get North to speak some Yetish for him..._

"Phil, you gotta get North to speak some Yetish for me." He said between laughs.

Phil gave a quick negative reply.

Jack shot up and looked at Phil. "No, no, no, no... it'd be easy, I already have a perfect plan to get him to do it." He said quickly, a big smile playing on his lips.

At another negative response Jack gave a sigh. "Come on, I got to know what it sounds like. I can't tell what's so funny about me speaking Yetish. To me it sounds right, since I'm the one speaking it. If I hear North speak it, I can compare it to you and I'll be in on your little joke. It's no fun if you have an inside joke that I'm not a part of..." Jack gave a pout and waited for Phil to give in. He knew it would happen eventually.

Reluctantly, Phil gave in to his request. Right after he agreed, he realized that this happened a lot... Jack would come to him with a request, Phil would say no, Jack would whine and complain or argue with him and in the end Phil would do it.

He shook his head in laughter. There was just something about Jack Frost that he couldn't say 'no' to.

When Phil looked up and saw the excited look on the boy's face, he smiled again as he realized that 'something' was just seeing Jack so happy.

"Okay, Here's the plan, Phil..." Jack floated a bit so the two of the were eye level. "When you wake up, just pretend like you can't understand English, and go see North. He'll have to eventually use Yetish to ask what's wrong. I'll be waiting nearby to hear it. Easy enough right?"

It was a simple idea, not too complicated that it could mess up too easily. The only problem Phil could see is what Jack meant by 'wake up'... Would this start tomorrow morning? If so, would Jack spend the night so he would be here to witness it?

Phil's questions were answered when he took a step forwards. He felt the ground beneath his foot suddenly turn to ice. He let out a garbled cry of surprise. Unable to get his balance on the frozen ground, he started falling to the floor.

The wall met him first.

He hit his head on the wall, then bumped it again when he got to the floor. The last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness were the words of a worried Jack Frost.

"Oops... Hope that didn't hurt too bad..."

When Phil woke up, he found himself staring into blue eyes. He thought for a moment it was Jack, but once he was more fully up, he could tell they weren't as bright. It was just another yeti who was now looking at him in concern. When he waved him away, the yeti suggested he go tell North about the mischievous and trouble making frost spirit that had frozen the hallways.

Phil gave a start at that. He suddenly looked around and found that most of the hallway had indeed been turned to ice. He growled and told himself that Jack wouldn't be getting any treats from him the next time he came over.

Now that he thought about it... where was Jack? The whole point of this little act was to get Jack to listen to North speak Yetish. Where did he go?

As he though back on the boy's words, Jack did say that he would be near enough to hear North... Maybe he was close to his study, probably floating outside the large window. Phil stood up, and quickly leaned on the yeti near him for support. A wave of dizziness came over him, but it faded. He gave an eye roll that would have been directed at Jack had he been there, and promised himself that it would be at least a month before Jack would get any treats from him. Thats what the boy would get for making him fall so hard...

Phil set off for North's study, going slower than normal, in case he got dizzy again, but he was fine up to the point when he reached his boss's doors.

He waited a moment, reminding himself to not respond to any English, then he strolled right in like nothing was any different from any other day. He called a greeting to North, who immediately looked up from his work.

"Ah, Phil, is good to see you, yes?" He replied happily

Phil did a quick scan of the room, hoping to see Jack near.

There!

To the side, outside the large window of the room hovered Jack. He was looking on in excitement. One of the windows was open a bit, allowing him to hear everything that went on in the room. Phil returned his gaze to North and gave him a confused look, hoping that he would be able to pull this off well enough for Jack.

"Is something wrong?" North asked, a bit of concern coming into his voice.

Phil garbled some Yetish, explaining that he couldn't understand what North had just said.

The large man look surprised at that. "You can't understand me?"

Phil was about to nod when he caught himself. Instead he just replied with a "What did you just say?"

"This is most confusing..." North mumbled. "Phil!" He said, bringing the yeti's attention to him even though it never left.

The Russian spoke laud and clear, slowly too."Which is better, Christmas or Easter?"

Phil only gave a shrug, showing that he still didn't understand what North was asking.

North thought for a moment and repeated the question a bit hesitantly... this time, it was in Yetish.

Phil gave a quick smile to the figure outside the window, and answered the Guardian's question.

North looked confused and unsure of what to do. He began asking what had happened to Phil that day, all in Yetish.

Jack watched as North was pulled into speaking Yetish. When he first heard the big man speak, he almost burst into laughter right there. It sounded c_ompletely _different from the way the yetis spoke their language. Jack tried to hold in his laughter, but the more North spoke it, the more he realized why the yetis had laughed so hard. It must have been even funnier when Jack, himself had done it, since he voice was higher and lighter.

There came a point when Jack just let it out and laughed, causing him to fall out of the sky. He landed in a snow drift on an overhanging cliff, and he was completely covered in snow for a few moments. Unknown to him, that was when North looked outside to see what the noise was. When the Russian saw nothing, he went back into his study. It was just after that that Jack popped out and started laughing again. Oh, this was great! One of Jack's previous questions had been answered. North did indeed keep his accent while speaking Yetish.

Jack looked back at the window and wondered if Phil was holding in his laughter any better then he did with Jack's attempts at the language. Jack tried to calm down a bit, and finally was able to let the winds carry him towards the previously arranged meeting place for after the prank.

Jack had gotten there a bit early, but with his sides hurting so much from laughing, he didn't think he could handle hearing North much longer. He was almost gasping for air, and tried to calm himself. It didn't work. One thought of Phil and it sent his mind right back to North's Yetish speaking.

Phil, meanwhile, was containing his joy a bit better then Jack was. Right when the winter spirit had let out a cry of laughter, North had immediately turned around. Jack had already fallen to the ground though. Phil was slightly worried for a bit when North looked out the window, but when he saw nothing but a snow drift underneath his study, North returned to looking at Phil. More Yetish came as he tried to figure out why Phil suddenly couldn't understand English.

When Phil didn't see Jack reappear at the window, he assumed that the boy went to their meeting place. Phil quickly interrupted North, shoved a note in his hands, and ran out with a grumbled "Sorry", trying not to let his laughs escape him.

The Russian stood there in shock for a moment, but eventually looked down at the paper Phil had given him.

_I was challenged by a friend to get you to _

_ speak Yetish. Hope you didn't mind it too _

_ much. No worries about me though, I still _

_ completely understand English..._

_ Sorry_

_ -Phil_

North was surprised that Phil would do that. He was the most responsible, mature, leader-like, work-centered yeti that was here. He didn't mind though, he felt that Phil needed to loosen up and have some fun every now and then. They were making toys for children, weren't they? They should enjoy it, and relax a bit... not too much of course, they didn't want to fall behind on schedule.

North only really had one question. _Who was his friend? _Anyone who could get Phil out of his normal tight routine, and make him enjoy himself for a while was okay in North's book.

When Phil entered the room, he saw Jack standing by the window. The winds were playing with his hair, and he was whispering to them. Phil closed the door, causing Jack to quickly turn around. His face lit up and he flew over to the yeti. "I can see why you laughed at me earlier." He said calmly, though Phil could tell Jack was trying extremely hard to keep his voice normal.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before they collapsed to the ground. "That w-was incredible!" Jack breathed out between his laughs.

Phil nodded, saying he had completely forgotten what North sounded like.

"How often does he speak it?"

The yeti shrugged, saying that it doesn't happen very often. It is a surprise when ever it does occur though. North had quickly noticed how he sounds compared to the yetis so he found it better to just speak English.

The two of them lay on the floor, each breathing hard from laughing and enjoying themselves too much. A silence came between them, but they liked it. A few minuets past when the door opened. A yeti poked his head in, looking for Phil. When he saw the two just laying on the floor, he gave them each a strange look. They shared a smirk with each other, but then Phil excused himself.

The yeti that had interrupted them started talking with Phil and reporting on how toy production was going on. Jack, who found this all very boring since he couldn't see any of the toys, jumped up and pelted Phil with a quick snowball.

Before either yeti could react, Jack was out of the room, and heading for the open air of the North Pole. He laughed as Phil called out to him with an angered cry, and he zoomed out of an open window from a room he had passed.

The winds playfully carried him above the pole, allowing him a beautiful view of the guardian's home. He glanced at the large window outside North's study and felt snickers escape him. He couldn't believe Phil actually did it, but _man_ was he glad he did.

Jack let the winds pull him towards the south to bring snow to where ever it was needed. After a while, he recognized the landscape beneath him. He was flying over Russia. As he flew lower he briefly thought about trying to get better at the language, but a passing man, speaking to his friend, reminded Jack of North, and his accent _while speaking yetish!_

Jack just laughed again, and decided that it would be a long time before he could even try to speak that language again.

**A/N: **

**Dark Inu Fan, can I just say that your review was great. You like... read my mind. **

**Anyways, there you guys go. A brand new chapter. I based this off of my sister. She tries to speak small Japanese phrases, but it sounds awkward and funny when she does... I hope I described alright.**


	7. The Yeti's Secrets

"Aw, man..." Jack complained as a yeti caught sight of him.

He had been going through the halls, and unlike most times when he came here, he wasn't here to sneak into the workshop. If he happened to come across an oppurtunity to get inside there, he definitely wouldn't pass it up, but today... He was here to become more familiar with the large structure of the North Pole.

There was so much more to it besides the workshop but Jack had yet to see it all. Since getting into the workshop seemed too difficult, he decided to maybe figure out a different way to get in there. Maybe an entrance through one of the lower floors. That workshop seemed to have a section in each of the levels after all.

A sudden grab at him made Jack focus on what was going on around him. Jack danced across the halls, avoiding the grasp of the yeti. He laughed as the creature swore in Yetish. Who knew they spoke with such language, especially around children?

To be fair, Jack wasn't exactly a child, what with being around 250ish or more years old... and the yeti probably didn't know Jack understood Yetish, but still.

Jack paused in his flight for a moment, and just hovered there. He wondered how many of the yetis actually knew that he spoke their language. Not that many obviously. Jack didn't think he'd run into a yeti who did know he spoke Yetish. How would they react when they found out? Why hadn't Phil told them?

When a furry paw came at him again, he decided to focus on the task at hand. He reminded himself to thank Phil for not telling anyone, though. He liked listening in to some of the conversations that went on around him. There were some interesting secrets that had fallen into his grasps because of his new skill.

Jack shifted his grasp on his staff and aimed it at the floor, causing a patch of ice to form near the feet of the large creature that had attacked him. As the yeti stepped forwards to reach for the winter spirit, he felt his feet lose their grip on the floorboards under him, and found himself falling quickly to the ground.

When the familiar _THUD _sounded, Jack flew off, leaving the yeti to try to gain his footing once more.

Jack quickened his pace as he tried to find his way around. The hallways all looked the same, and he often found himself lost if he didn't pay attention... He had kind'a gotten side tracked when the yeti had spotted him, and in trying to lose the big guy, Jack had lost all sense of direction. As he flew, he kept looking back where he had come from, and would often look down the halls that he passed by. He felt as though this whole building had eyes. When ever Phil knew he was inside (which he did now, thanks to that first yeti...) it didn't take long for his friend to catch up with him. Jack didn't know why, or how. It's not like the winter spirit just hanged around waiting to be caught. Jack was constantly on the move, yet the big guy was always one step ahead of him.

When Jack came to a hallway that split off into multiple branches, he let the winds fly ahead and tell him which would lead to outside. If he could find outside, then he could find the workshop.

They started pulling him down one of them, and just as Jack was about to fly down it, Phil came running down that same hallway. Jack quickly turned around a flew through a different path, hoping to lose track of the yeti before he was caught. This place was a maze, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Boy was he wrong...

No matter how often Jack broke off into a random direction, or did U-turns or anything, Phil seemed to be hot on his trail. The reason that Jack knew was because he could hear the yeti's complaints of having to run around everywhere.

How was he doing it? Out of all the twists and turns Jack took, Phil never missed any of them and seemed to be able to follow him flawlessly even though Jack was out of his vision.

Jack eventually sighed and came to a stop. He was officially lost. He didn't even know what part of the Pole this area was in... He had flown to the lower levels, but he must have gone farther than he thought because Jack couldn't recognize anything. This was his first time being in this part of the North Pole.

Jack stood there for a bit, waiting for Phil to come and throw him out. It was better than being lost down here...

After awhile though, Phil hadn't come and Jack was wondering if he had finally lost the yeti. "Great... the one time I need him to find me, and he's nowhere to be found..." Jack mumbles. He feels the wind surround him gently, and he decides to send them out to see if they can find a window or anything that could lead him out of here.

Soon after the wind came, he heard the familiar footsteps of Phil coming towards him. He excitedly jumped into the air and flew towards the big creature. "PHIL!" He exclaimed as they both came to a stop.

The yeti paused for a moment to catch his breath, but he also released a sigh of relief. Jack guessed that Phil didn't want him messing around down here. It didn't matter though, he was found and he could get out of here.

These lower levels were actually a bit creepy. There weren't many lights, so it was dim, or maybe it wasn't that dim, but the lack of natural sunlight just made it seem that way... anyways, there were almost no yetis. They were always all over the place at the pole. He had heard maybe one or two since he got lost down here. What made this place even more strange was that there was no elves at all. None. Normally, Jack would find it hard to _not _an elf, he would always be passing a couple elves that would be hanging out in the halls causing trouble for the yetis, but down here it was empty.

"Phil, what is this place anyways?" He looked towards the many doors that covered the walls. Now that he wasn't worried about being lost, he could see that there were numbers, like years, on each door.

Phil stared at the winter spirit for a minute, deciding whether or not to show him. In the end, though, he went towards one of the doors and opened it up for Jack to see. When both entered the room, Phi held in a chuckle at how Jack's eyes bulged.

It was filled with toys. One of every kind, it seemed like. They were separated into different sections, with a year hanging over each area.

"Wow" Jack whispered. "You keep version of every toy you make?" He incredeulously asked. "I know this is only one room, but shouldn't it be a lot fuller than this? You guys do make a lot of toys..."

Phil explained that they only keep one of the toys that the yetis, themselves, create. Humans are coming up with toy ideas, and the yeti's make those for the children as well, but they don't keep them down here. Only the original designs of the yetis are kept, and if there was ever a toy that was similar enough to an already made one... they would just keep it simple. The yetis didn't want to fill up this area too fast, they still had to have room in the future.

Phil thought back on past years and how humans recently have been coming up with most of the newer toy ideas. North and the yetis just improve upon them. In the past, almost all of the gifts North brought to the children every year were thought up by the inhabitants of the North Pole, but as time went by, the mortals got more creative in their thinking and were finding new ways to entertain they children.

The yetis had noticed something. The toys were becoming a bit more violent as the years progressed... Phil shrugged it off though. That was just how the children were growing up. These were made for them, so they should be focused on the children's interests.

"So, how many years fit in each room?" Jack asked, bringing Phil out of his train of thought. Jack had been survaying the room and noticed that it held twelve years worth of toys, at least thats what Jack guessed based on the signs that overhang each section. He wanted to know if every room held the same amount of toys though. Did they create the same number of toys each year? Did they have a quota that they needed to meet?

Phil shrugged, saying they just filled the room, not counting how many years worth goes in each. Some years they came up with a lot of different ideas, others, the humans mostly created new toys.

Jack started walking towards one of the shelves, a specific toy had caught his eye. He did a quick glance back at Phil, silently asking if he could. Phil ushered him forwards to check it out. These toys had been made by yetis, and from the finest materials. They were made to be handled by young curious children. The toys certainly wouldn't break just by a simple winter spirit getting a hold of-

_SNAP!_

Phil flinched at the sound and hurriedly looked at Jack. The boy's eyes were wide in a panicked expression. He was looking down at the broken mess that now sat in his hands, his breath coming quickly. Suddenly his head shot up and looked at Phil pleadingly.

"I-I... I just-..." He took a few hurried breaths, and quickly glanced back at the toy for a moment. He tried to say something but it seemed he was at a lose for words. "It broke!" He finally said, his voice cracking.

Phil laughed as he watch Jack freak out. He was so flustered, it was great. Phil wasn't too worried about it. They could always remake it. The toy hadn't been anything special, it was also a newer creation, so it would be easier to remember how exactly it was made. Now... if Jack had been in one of the older rooms, like four or five-hundred years ago... that would have been a bit different.

Jack visably relaxed when he saw Phil wasn't upset. Guess it wasn't a big deal. Jack decided to put the mess back where he found it.

After he returned it, Phil signaled that it was time to go.

"Fine..." Jack pouted. "But you should bring me back here some time, so I can get a better look."

Phil laughed, asking why he needed to bring him, when Jack could just come on his own.

"... I don't want to get lost again..." He mumbled to the floor.

Before Phil could comment, Jack's head suddenly shot up as he remembered his earlier question. "How do you keep finding me?"

Phil smirked and gave Jack a _'its a secret' _look. He then turned and started leading them towards the upper floor, and the outside.

Jack glared at Phil's back, but decided he'd figure it out later. With the winds, he floated up and caught up with the yeti. He was just about to ask Phil another question when he noticed something.

Phil's fur was moving in the wind. The small amount of wind that carried him as he flew... Phil could feel it.

Jack thought back to before, and realized that Phil hadn't been able to find him until shortly after the wind had blown through the halls... he'd been following the winds!

The winter spirit smiled as he figured it out. It was obvious now, as he thought back to the other times it had happened. Since Jack had come to these lower levels, he had slowed down, and tried to find his way back. The winds hadn't been blowing hard enough for Phil to feel them. That why he lost track of Jack.

Jack grinned as the realization hit him, but it soon disappeared as he realized it didn't account for all the times he was followed.

He slipped his hand down on his staff, allowing it to touch the floor occasionally as the two of them returned to the upper floors. He continued to try and think of how Phil and the other yetis did it, because it wasn't just Phil would could find Jack. They all could. It seemed like it happened more when he was rushed...

Just as his staff touched the floor, a beautiful frost pattern sprouted forth from it, covering a bit of the floor. Jack smiled as he watched it grow as they walked on. The frost grew into a complicated pattern as he put his thoughts in it. He loved watching how the ice reacted to his thoughts, even if he wasn't consciously thinking about it.

Phil must have noticed the ice trail following them, because he gave out a short growl, asking Jack to stop. With a shrug, the winter spirit complied. Without the frost pattern to occupy his mind, he let his eyes drift to the walls that surrounded them. They weren't to where Jack could recognize the area, but he knew they were getting close. A darkened spot of wood caught his eyes and he noticed that part of the wall was wet. He leaned closer and saw small traces of his frost still there. Phil turned a corner, and when Jack followed he saw more signs of his frost.

Jack paused in his steps and just stared at the walls for a felt like something should be clicking right now... like he was missing something that was really obvious.

...

...

...

"Aw, Come on!" He suddenly shouted out.

Phil stopped and quickly turned around to see what had happened.

Jack glared at the yeti. "No wonder you've been able to follow me so easily." He exclaimed. "I haven't exactly been making it difficult for you, I mean... These conveniently placed ice patches all over the walls are almost just shouting out at you 'Jack went this way, just follow his own well placed snow signs, its really easy!' " He said mockingly.

Phil smirked at Jack as the boy gestured to the wall where a new pattern had now formed. The yeti gave a shrug of his shoulders to Jack.

"Ugh.." Jack sighed. "How was I supposed to noticed I was doing that? It just naturally happens when my staff touches something." The winter spirit continued to complain about how they formed without him trying. It was normally really cool, but now they were setting him back from his goal... He'd have to fix that. "Well," He started defiantly. "You'll find it much harder to catch me from now on. Now, there'll be no more unconsciously placed frost patches all over. You're just going to have to find me the old fashion way... With luck." He finished with a smug smile.

Phil sighed. That was all he needed. A harder time getting a hold of his mischievous winter spirit.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, big guy." Jack said, patting Phil's fur. "You can always-" Jack cut off and quickly looked around. "Hey, I recognize this area." He gestured to the walls and doors that surrounded them.

Phil looked back at Jack was chucked to see how happy the boy was.

Jack suddenly flew ahead mumbling to himself. Phil decided to run to catch up.

"Two right... take a left... door to the workshop-ignore..." He took a double take when he saw two yetis standing guard by it. He seemed a bit tempted to do something, but... nope. Jack continued on and then stopped in front of a double door. He paused dramatically, and called upon the winds. They blew open both doors with such force, they hit the walls, and a torrent of cold air blew in.

"Outside!" His voice rang though the cliffs and mountains that stood tall outside the workshop.

By the time Phil reached the door, Jack had already flown into the air and was having the time of his life, doing flips and tricks, and free-falling, and a bunch of other things that he seemed to enjoy. Jack let out exclaims of cheer, and yelled out into the winds.

He came down quickly and landed in front of Phil. He brushed his wild hair out of his face as his breath came short from over-exertion.

"So, the Pole is all fine and dandy, but... after being lost in there for awhile, with no room for actual flight..." He let out a deep breath. "That felt really good." He let loose a big smile.

Phil ruffled Jack's hair, ignoring the boy's protests that sounded when he started. He gave a final little shove to Jack as he turned back inside. He said a small good bye to his friend, telling him that he had to get back to work, and that not everyday could be full of fun and games, despite what Jack tried to do.

"Hey, work can be fun." Jack retorted.

The winter spirit gave a sly smirk and shot a bolt of ice forwards.

Phil immediatley felt gravity take hold of him as he slipped.

"See?" Jack laughed., perched upon his staff. "How fun was that?"

Phil rolled his eyes, asking how that was considered work.

"Uh... winter spirit here." He stated, gesturing to himself. "Bringer of snow and _ice_?"

Phil quickly bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. Before it could leave his hands, though, he himself was pelted with the cold snow.

"You're gonna have to be faster then that if you want to catch me!" Jack called out as he flew away.

Phil quickly gathered more snow, and put all his might into throwing it through the air. He went inside before he saw it hit, but the shout of surprise he heard before the door shut told Phil all he needed to know.

He gave a final smirk before heading back to work.

**A/N: Wow, guys. I can't think of anything to say after that... You guys get not authors note for this chapter. ;]**


	8. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Sorry about missing Thursday. I was over in California for the whole week and only just got back. Yeah! It rocked, in case any of you guys were wondering. Anyways. for this chapter I got a little writers block in the middle. In my mind I felt like there was a slight style change in writing this, but maybe that's just because I wrote it and know my writing really well.**

**Anyways, I'll let you guys get on with the story. I'll continue on as normal, posting next Thursday without delay. Next time I'm going to miss a week, I'll try to give you a little warning so you won't worry. ^-^**

As night fell across the North Pole, Phil stood outside the workshop with a cup held in his paws. Steam came from his drink, and the yeti sighed as it's scent came to him. He took a small sip and savored the taste that came with it. He looked at his surrounding, enjoying the scene before him. The North Pole shone bright with the reflective light as the workshop's lights hit the white snow that covered the ground. The building was lit up quite nicely with a wide variety of colors, each shining as brightly as the stars that covered the skies.

Phil raised his cup to take another drink, but he found it empty. He let out a disappointed growl and turned to head inside, ready to get more. He stopped suddenly when a light snowfall started. The lights caught on the falling snow and the yeti's breath caught in his throat. With a full moon looking down, and a gentle breeze blowing, it looked like magic itself was falling from the sky.

The yeti must have blinked because one moment the sky was empty, and the next, there was a small figure floating in front of the moon. He was watching the snowfall with his eyes lit up in wonder.

Phil smiled as Jack Frost turned to see more of the lights. The winter spirit had flown lower, and Phil decided to call out to him. He didn't often see Jack up here in the North at night. The boy spent his normal nights at his lake, watching the Sandman bring his Dream-sand to everyone.

Jack had quickly turned at the sudden growl that filled the air. When he saw Phil, he smiled bigger and asked the winds to bring him down to meet his furry friend.

"Hey." Jack said softly.

Phil returned the greeting equally quite. They both seemed to not want to disturb the scene that was before them. Phil looked at Jack and asked what he was doing here so late.

He shrugged. "I've never been here at night, and I wanted to see what the place looked like, all lit up and stuff."

The yeti nodded in understanding and tried to take another sip of his drink, only to realize that it was still empty.

"So... what's that?" Jack asked while trying to peer over the yeti's shoulder.

Phil shrugged, effectively making Jack back away unless he wanted to be hit by the yeti's shoulder, and then Phil tipped the cup upside-down, showing that there was nothing in there.

"I meant what was in there before you drank it all."

His companion chuckled and answered the question, saying it was his special hot chocolate blend.

Jack perked up, and looked at the cup excitedly. "Can you make some for me?"

This made Phil a bit hesitant, because he wasn't sure how well such a hot drink would go with Jack, a winter spirit. Jack seemed to understand his hesitation because he smirk and turned towards the workshop.

"No problem, I'll just go make it myself." He said proudly.

Jack was off into the air before Phil could stop him. He headed straight for the kitchen that Phil had let him use before, seeing as that was the only kitchen he knew exactly where it was. As he blew through the halls, he heard Phil running after him, but he just laughed and got an extra speed boost from the wind.

:::

When Phil finally reached the kitchen, he opened the door to find Jack filling a pan with hot water from the sink. He quickly placed it on the stove and was ready to wait for it too boil. A cup was already set aside with a packaged chocolate mix in it. The yeti immediately walked over to Jack and started waving his arms dramatically, saying that that was no way to make hot chocolate and that he was doing it all wrong.

Jack just smirked. "Alright, you make it then." He said with a gesture of his hands towards the stove.

Phil was about to walk forwards to start on the drink when he realized how Jack had played that...

He decided to just let it go and make the boy his perfect cup of chocolate.

Jack tried to watch him, but Phil shoo'ed him away, saying that it was a secret recipe, and Jack had to wait outside the kitchen, and if he wandered off then he wouldn't be getting any.

"Hey, fine with me," Jack raised he hands in the air as a gesture of surrender to the yeti's requests. "As long as I get some..."

:::

After what seemed like forever, but what was actually only five minuets, Phil came out and invited him in. On the stove was a pan filled with what Jack assumed was the drink, but Phil had already gotten a cup for Jack and was now handing him a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Jack immediately reached for it as Phil called out a warning. Jack let out a hiss of pain as his hands touched the hot cup. He quickly let go of it, and was glad that Phil still had a firm grip on it.

He shook his hands, trying to get rid of the weird sensation that was running through them. Phil looked at Jack in concern and suggested he not have any of the chocolate.

"What? No, I'm fine. It just surprised me, that's all. I'll drink it carefully. Please?" He pleaded. "Besides, why let it go to waste now that it's already made?" He finished as he reached forwards to grab the cup. He carefully made sure to not burn his hands this time, and when the drink was fully in his grasp, he took a small sip.

The hot chocolate burned his tongue, but it didn't really hurt, it was just a faint tingling. As he swallowed, he felt the warm liquid go down his throat and he had to hold back from gagging. The drastic temperature difference between his normal drinks and this one... well, Jack would have to get use to it. Besides that, Jack found the drink... really good.

He smiled as the taste lingered in his mouth. He took another swig of the drink, downing the cup completely only after a couple of swallows.

After his final swallow, Phil could have sworn Jack shivered a bit, but the yeti shook his head, thinking he just imagined it. He walked towards the stove and started to refill his own cup when Jack came up to him, asking with his big blue eyes and small smile for some more. Phil obliged with a roll of his eyes. Jack gave a nod of thanks than he began drinking again. This cup lasted a bit longer, since Jack was savoring the taste, but it was still disappearing faster then Phil's.

Jack looked outside the kitchen and saw most of the halls empty. "Seems pretty quite at night." He said as Phil joined him in the halls.

They chatted for a few minuets, not really talking about anything. They just enjoyed each other's company.

Jack suddenly felt a rush of warm air flow through him and his eyes went black for a moment. He reached out and leaned against the wall to support himself. He panted and felt water drip down his face. When he brushed the liquid away, he looked at his hand in shock and bewilderment. He had never sweat before... He looked up at Phil, who was coming closer to see what was wrong. Jack pushed himself away from the wall, and tried to stand up straight. He didn't want to worry Phil, it was no big deal, he just felt a bit warm.

"Phil, it's nothing... I'm fine" He tired to wave away the yeti's concern.

Phil stopped but knew that Jack was holding out on him. He didn't want him to worry, but couldn't he see that hiding it away was only making Phil worry more? He let out a concerned growl.

Jack was about to reply when another rush of warm air came over him. He let out a gasp, and staggered a bit as the world suddenly became dizzy. He tried to shake it away but it only made it worse. Jack lost his grip on his cup and it shattered to the floor. The warm liquid flowed onto the floor, but Jack paid no attention to it. He felt his head burn, and decided that he needed to get outside into the cool air of the pole. He reached out his hand to lean against the wall once more, to help guide him to the exit, but his hand failed to find it. Without its support, Jack collapsed to the ground with a moan of pain. He felt Phil come closer, but everything became a blur as he slipped into a semi-unconsciousness state.

The yeti had tried to reach Jack in time, but he hit the floor before Phil could catch him. A furry paw was pressed against the winter spirit's head, and Phil became very worried when it was slightly warm.

Phil gently picked him up, and started to head for an empty room to help the boy get some rest, but Jack protested and mumbled about being hot. Phil could have smacked himself had he not had his hands full. Jack needed to cool down, and the best place to do that was in the freezing winds and biting cool air outside.

He quickly headed for an exit, trying not to jostle the boy in his arms too bad. When he got to the door, it opened roughly, and a burst of wind surrounded Jack. They were concerned for their spirit and wanted to know what was wrong. Phil tried to push through them to get outside, but they were making it hard for him to move. He eventually growled out some Yetish, saying that if Jack didn't get outside, he would only get worse.

The winds stopped immediately... then started pulling Phil with such force, he almost stumbled. Jack let out a moan at the sudden rough handling and Phil tried to glare at the surrounding winds. It didn't work as well as he hoped, seeing as he had no specific target to direct his glare at. Instead, he just went outside, and hoped the winds wouldn't blow him over.

Phil looked around at the snow that fell. It was falling rapidly, each snowflake harshly struck him. The yeti hoped the snowfall wasn't connected to how Jack was feeling now. It often reflected how the winter spirit felt, but right now it was hurting. That would mean that Jack was hurting...

Phil walked quite a ways away from the workshop. He had to get away from the magical barrier that surrounded the pole. It helped both in keeping mortals away (Who would come up here in this cold?) and keeping the heat in. It was a gradual change in temperature, but Phil finally reached the outskirts of the North Pole.

The snowfall had only gotten worse, and that's what scared Phil. Jack had often let gasps and moans escape him, but he was still conscious, though only barely His eyes seemed dim and unfocused, and what little movements he made were often sluggish.

Phil looked around for a good place to rest when he suddenly felt his a tremble in his hands. He looked down at Jack and noticed he was shivering. This scared him even more then his previous warm temperature. What kind of winter spirit got cold?

"P-Phil?" Jack mumbled, his voice quiet and horse. "I f-feel awful..." His eyes drooped and Phil suddenly got worried. He felt now would not be a good time for Jack to rest. He shook Jack a bit, helping him to stay away.

Phil growled to Jack, asking if he was too cold, or too hot. He wanted the boy to be as comfortable as possible.

"A l-little of b-both." He admitted. His breath was coming out in thick clouds of cool air, and his cheeks were becoming slightly pink. "Inside... I-I feel really h-hot... but o-outside, I'm f-freezing..." The snow and wind whipped around his hair and blew it into his face. With his eyes watery from his fever, and his warm cheeks, he looked so weak. Phil needed to find a way to help him.

He looked around and noticed a small cave and immediately he started trudging over to it through the snow. It was slowly getting deeper, making it harder for him to move much. When he got to the sheltered alcove, he set Jack down. The only difference being inside rather then out was that the snow was no longer striking them. Phil shook off the snow that had accumulated on him. A bit landed on Jack, causing him to shift in his rest. He wasn't quite asleep, but Phil could tell it was quickly over-coming him. He seemed to be doing a bit better without the winds and snow whipping around him, but Phil could see that he was still shivering. He brought the boy close to him as he sat against one of the walls. His thick fur rubbing against Jack's pale skin. He heard a sigh of contempt come from his patient as Jack got comfortable.

Phil let a sigh escape him as well, though this one held worry. He needed to keep Jack's body warm enough while his core temperature cooled down. He hoped he was assuming correctly when he believed that Jack felt so sick because of the contrasting temperatures in him.

Phil thought back to the workshop and wondered if it would have been better staying there... He dismissed the thought quickly. Out here, being in Jack's natural element would help him more. At least that what Phil hoped it would do.

He started rubbing Jack as he rested. The yeti thought back to earlier that day, when Jack had first tasted hot chocolate. He seemed to really enjoy it, not minding the heat... but Phil would guess that Jack had drank it too quickly. It must have warmed him faster than he could cool down.

Phil looked down at the restless figure that he held. He felt his eyes droop, but he snapped them open. He couldn't fall asleep, what if Jack needed him? For several minuets, the yeti fought off the exhaustion that came at him. _I guess trekking through the snowstorm took more out of me then I thought..._ Phil ruefully admitted.

Just as he felt sleep come at him once more, a violent shiver escaped from Jack. The boy grimaced as a sudden cold wave radiated off him. Phil looked down in concern. He grabbed a hold of one of Jack's hands and gripped it tightly. It was freezing, but... wasn't it supposed to be like that? Jack was a winter spirit after all...

Phil let out a groan of frustration. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to help him? He thought about going to North, but Jack didn't look like he could move much, and Phil didn't want to leave him alone.

Another violent shiver overcame the boy, but along with it came a short scream of pain. Jack clutched at his chest, and his breath started to come in short gasps. Phil could only watch as it happened, his eyes filled with worry for his friend. The pain seemed to leave quickly, but Jack continued to breathe quickly for another few minuets.

Phil was able to relax a bit when Jack had calmed down. He felt his forehead, and was pleased that it had cooled down a bit. A frown came when Phil felt his hands. They had warmed up, as well as the rest of Jack's body. He sighed and hoped it would be alright. The winter spirit was still colder than an average human, Phil just hoped it was cold enough.

He re-positioned himself against the wall, making sure to keep Jack comfortable as well. He looked down and saw that the boy was now sleeping soundly, with little movements or sounds escaping him. Phil could only take that as a good sign. His eyes drifted to the entrance of the cave and he notice snow storm wasn't as bad as before. Phil looked out with hope. He was glad that it was night still, with the dark came the cold, and he hoped the natural chill in the air would help heal Jack.

After a few minutes of peacefully sleeping on Jack part, the yeti decided that he could rest a bit, though he would make sure to not sleep too deeply, in case Jack needed something. His eyes gratefully began to sink, and immediately Phil drifted off. His paw still gripping the winter child's hand.

:::

Jack shifted and tried to get rid of the heat that surrounded him. He felt it suffocating him, and he desperately tried to wake up so he could escape it. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. He saw Phil sleeping soundly, holding Jack closely with his paw holding tightly onto his hand. Jack felt a little guilty for trying to get away from Phil. Earlier, the yeti's warmth had been appreciated. It was strange for Jack to have felt cold, but to have Phil's fur warm him up was comforting. Now though, without the strange hotness inside him, the heat was slightly uncomfortable.

He gently pried his hand away from Phil's and stood up slowly. He smiled as Phil shifted in his sleep. Looking outside, he could tell that it was almost morning. The sun was about to rise, and Jack decided he was well enough to go welcome it. The winds lifted him soundlessly and brought him out of the cave. He flew to the top of a cliff and sat down facing the east. The sun's rays were just now reaching out to Jack.

The chilling breeze of the north hit him, causing a smile to form. He was now back to his normal self, and could easily withstand cold weather. He created a light snowfall that gently fell to the earth. With the light hitting it, the snow seemed to hold a magic of its own. It was different from last nights though. This came from the natural light of the rising sun. As the flakes landed on his face he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of winter that came over him.

He had felt sick last night. Not just because of the strange heat inside him, but because it got rid of something that Jack was always use to having around. His chilling aura, and his resistant to the cold. He liked having them around, unlike most people who just found them annoying, but that may have been due to him being the spirit of winter.

Jack stayed up there for awhile daydreaming. He wasn't sure exactly how long it had been when he suddenly heard a panicked Yetish cry. He swiftly flew down and found that Phil had woken.

"Phil-" Jack started, but he was cut off when Phil grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Phil let out some worried grunts, asking where Jack had been and how he was feeling. Jack tried to answer but found it hard to talk with his face firmly pressed against the yeti's fur coat. He eventually got out of the hug and sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry about that. I was getting a bit hot in here. Sure, the warmth was nice when I was sick, but when I started feeling better, your fur was kind of suffocating me. Not that I don't appreciate what you did for me," He finished quickly.

Phil let loose a relieved sigh. Jack seemed back to his normal self, and Phil was glad he had been able to help him.

"Am I still under 'yeti watch', or can I go out and enjoy the nice cold weather? I do have a job to do, after all." Jack said with a smirk.

Phil was a bit hesitant. He had just recovered so he should be resting... but he could tell that the winter spirit was only asking to be polite. He would end up leaving even if Phil tried to make him stay. He begrudgingly replied to Jack that it was alright, that he could go back to the world and bring about his usual tricks and troubles.

Jack grinned and was about to shoot off, when Phil gave him a warning. If he felt warm or hot or anything like last night, he would come straight back to the pole for Phil to take care of him.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm completely recovered. No worries."

The winter spirit let another smirk loose and quickly disappeared with a burst of wind. Snow was carried up and blew into Phil's face. By the time it had settled, Jack was gone. All that was left of the winter spirit was his laugh echoing back to Phil as he enjoyed the feeling of the winds beneath him.

**Bonus Points: Who ever can figure out where my writers block happened and where I think maybe my writing style changed, they get a ... an eclair, like the one Jack got that was just insanely good, handmade by Phil and everything!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you review. ^-^**


	9. Contrary to Popular Belief

Phil grumbled something to the yetis who stood at the door leading to the stables as Jack anxiously stood by and waited. He'd been wanting to see the reindeer for awhile now, but he only just got Phil willing to show them to him. He didn't know why it had taken so long for his friend to agree to this. Phil had said something about them being wild and rough, maybe a bit dangerous.

_Ha!_

Jack could handle them.

:::

Phil turned and waved Jack over. He'd easily gotten permission from the other yetis, but he hadn't been worried about that... What he really was worried about was how the reindeer would react to Jack's excited nature. They could get riled up, and Phil knew from past experience that excited reindeer were not the easiest creatures to handle. His worries were made even worse when the boy gleefully jumped up and quickly flew into the room.

"Awesome!" Jack exclaimed when his eyes first caught sight of the reindeer. He landed and began shifting from one foot to another, obviously wanting to get a closer look. Phil had told him not to startle the reindeer by getting to close, but he _really_ wanted to get a better look at them.

The yeti just sighed. He'd hoped that upon see the large creatures they would intimidate the boy and he would be satisfied with just seeing them at a distance... The reindeer were almost three times the boy's size, and were not the most tamed creatures in existence. Sure, North had some control over them, but they were still very dangerous and any one of them could crush Jack into the ground with hardly even lifting a hoof. After seeing all of this for himself, all Jack could say was that they were_ awesome?_

"Which one is Comet?" Jack asked, excited at finally seeing them.

Phil laughed at his question. He was obviously referring to a popular song that had recently come up within the last 30 or 40 years. Contrary to popular belief, those weren't really their names. How would the humans figured out what North called his reindeer when not even half of them believed in him? Besides, North only had six reindeer while that song had eight... well, nine if Rudolph was included. How did they even come up with that? A reindeer with a red nose that glowed? Some of the things humans come up with...

Phil turned his thoughts back towards Jack and decided to humor him by pointing to one of the ones closer to them. Immediately the boy had the winds fly him over to it. With the sudden appearance of the winter spirit, the creature snorted and took a step forwards in a threatening manner. Phil took a hurried step towards Jack, to stop him, but when the yeti saw him calmly land and hold his hand out, hesitantly taking small steps forwards, Phil decided to see how this would play out.

The reindeer looked at Jack's hand for a moment, then hesitantly walked towards him. Jack stopped a few steps away, allowing the reindeer to close the distance between the two of them. When he reached Jack's hand, he sniffed it cautiously. Jack froze as the creature nuzzled his hand. It had tickled and for a moment Jack had wanted to pull away, but that would have only startled his new friend, and he'd rather not have to deal with a surprised reindeer. Jack let out a small laugh as he felt it lick his hand. He took another step closer to 'Comet' and reached his other hand to pet it. The large creature knelt down to allow Jack to reach him easier. Jack's hand brushed against the fur, and Jack was amazed at how soft it was. Jack started talking to his new friend, mainly just mumbles. Phil wasn't close enough to hear, but the two seemed to be getting along quite well. Jack continued to pet the reindeer and it seemed to enjoy it because he turned and tried to lick Jack again. His antlers got in the way and hit Jack.

"Ow!" Jack squealed as he reflexively brought his hands up to his head and took a step back. There would definitely be a bruise there later. Jack turned to face Phil when he heard the big guy laughing at him. "It's not funny!" Jack said, though his voice was light and held a bit of a laugh in it.

Phil only replied with more laughter.

Jack's head throbbed a bit, and he felt tears of pain coming to him through his laughs, but he quickly brushed them away. That would just cause Phil to laugh more... or get worried. Either outcome was not one Jack wanted to deal with right now. He came over and stood by the yeti, still rubbing his head in pain.

"Okay, how about you go over and say 'hi' to them?" Jack challenged, gesturing towards the rest of the reindeer. Phil took a step backwards and waves his arms, signaling that he was fine just where he was. No reindeer would be coming near him... Nope.

Jack smirked and turned back to the reindeer. "Comet!" He called out. "Come here, come meet Phil."

Phil sighed. He'd have to tell the boy that that wasn't the reindeer's real name, and that they wouldn't respond-

The beast's ears perked up as Jack called to it, and it quickly stood up and walked over to him. When it reached the two of them it bent down and began nuzzling the winter spirit.

Phil gaped for a moment, then let out a defeated sigh as he realized Jack had just renamed one of the reindeer. He hoped North wouldn't mind too much...

The reindeer now officially known as 'Comet' stopped playing with Jack and sniffed at Phil. It seemed to sense his unease, because the reindeer snorted and became uneasy himself.

"Stop being so nervous." Jack whispered. "He won't hurt you. You're just making him jumpy."

Phil found it ironic that Jack was the one telling Phil to be calm when the yeti was the one who had been there when North first got the creatures. He had just never gotten use to them. He was fine during the Christmas time because they knew had a job and were ready to preform it, but any other time and the reindeer were anxious for something to do. Phil was never really around them when they were like this. It wasn't his job to look after them.

Phil took a moment, but he got over his nerves. Holding his hand out, he waited for Comet to get use to him as well. It was done in a instant. Jack was right, Comet was fine now that his new friends weren't acting uneasy.

"Can we take him out?" Jack asked as he continued to pet the beast.

Phil's first thought was a big _No, _but before he could answer, one of the yetis at the door said that would be a good idea. They had been planning to take all the reindeer out later, so Jack could do it now, if they kept a good eye on Comet. The yetis would handle the rest of them, but even having one less to deal with a blessing to the yetis.

Jack let out a small joyous cry, and hugged Comet, while Phil looked worriedly at the other yetis. They were okay with this, they said it was no big deal so it wouldn't be that bad... Right?

Jack led the way with Comet close behind. The other yetis quickly followed, allowing the the rest of the reindeer out of the stables, while ushering them towards the door that lead outside.

Phil watched as Jack paused in his steps. He could almost hear the gears turning in the boy's head. He was up to something...

When a smirk appeared on the mischievous spirit's face, Phil knew that it was a time for worry.

They were now in the main tunnel, and Jack stood in front of one of the different tunnels that led outside. He used the winds to lift him and then placed himself on Comet's backside.

Phil instantly got worried for the spirit. The reindeer weren't use to being ridden like mounts.. how would Comet react?

His question was answered when Jack's mount got really uncomfortable with Jack on top of him. Jack tried to shift and get into a better position, but Comet kept moving and trying to get use to it. The reindeer obviously found the whole situation very uncomfortable and tried to gently get the boy off of him, but eventually there came a point where Comet just got tired of Jack being up there and tried to buck him off. Phil almost had a heart attack when the reindeer started going wild. Most of the yetis there tried to get closer, to help calm him down, but it seemed to only agitate Comet more.

Jack's face had lost all its joy and he was now clinging on for dear life. If he fell now, he'd be in range of the the wild animal's hoofs. Jack found himself flung forwards when Comet bucked towards the front. Jack's eyes widened as he almost collided with Comet's antlers. His hood was thrown over his head, and covered his eyes. He freaked out for a moment as his vision was covered, but he quickly got his sight back and managed to lean in closer to get a better grip on Comet's fur.

Jack's breath was coming faster as he realized he couldn't keep this up much longer. If something didn't happen soon to change this situation he would be in serious trouble. He felt his heart pounding, it rang in his ears, and throbbed in his chest. When he first thought of riding a reindeer he hadn't thought it would cause this much trouble. Then again he hadn't expected the yetis to go all crazy. He should have assumed they would, what, with them being so protective of their reindeer, and Phil being so protective of Jack. Its like they didn't think he could handle this. He could have this whole situation under control if the yetis would _stop trying to help! _If they stopped, then Comet wouldn't be so freaked out. He couldn't blame the creature for acting wild. Sure, he jumped a bit when Jack landed on him, but he was just trying to get use to him. If the yetis hadn't started yelling, and trying to grab at the reindeer, the two of them would have been just fine. Now he had to deal with this.

Jack thought quickly, hoping this wouldn't get himself killed. He pulled up on the fur of Comet, and brought the reindeer up onto it's hind legs. He raised his staff high and let loose a brilliant blue light. He released a wild cry as he poured his power into his staff, while at the same time, he tried to keep the large beast beneath him under control. The light reflected off of the icy walls that surrounded them, blinding the yetis for a moment. It caused them to back off a bit, which in turn, helped calm down Comet. Particles of Jack's wintry magic floated to the ground as Comet landed back on all fours. Although the creature was breathing fast, he was no longer trying to dislodge Jack from his back. He was still shifting uncomfortably, so Jack, after giving the yetis a good glare that silently told them to stay back, quietly whispered words to Comet and began to sooth him.

:::

Phil had watched in awe as Jack took a hold of the situation and calmed his new friend down. Now Jack was dismounting and removing his hood. The other yetis took that as a signal to come closer again, though they made sure not to upset Comet once more.

A large smile played on Jack's lips like that whole situation had just been a whole game to him. Phil just shook his head at the boy and how he handled everything so well.

One thing that the yeti knew would stay with him would be the memory of Jack mounted on Comet, reared up on hind legs. With the way light had been shining from the staff, and how the snow particles had surrounded the two of them, even how Jack's hood had been covering part of his face. All of that added to the scene that Phil beheld. It made him realize that Jack Frost held more power in him then others may have not realized. Strength and courage surrounded him just as easily as the winds that carried him.

The yeti walked over to the reckless child and ruffled his hair. He paused for a moment as he felt a tremble come from Jack. With other yetis trying to get closer to congratulate the spirit, Phil backed off for a bit, but he continued to observe his friend.

Jack was laughing as he answered the questions that bombarded him, but now Phil noticed that it was to hide the tremble that the boy had. His staff was being held far too tightly in his hands, causing his knuckles to turn whiter then they already were. Jack was also leaning up against an icy pillar, helping to support him because his legs were to weak to do it on their own.

Comet knelt down beside Jack, and Phil noticed the sigh of relief that came when Jack sat back down on the creature's back. It stayed on the ground, allowing some of the remaining yetis to talk to Jack without having them needing to look at him. The winter spirit's breath was still coming a bit quickly, and Phil decided that he'd had enough. Obviously the whole ordeal had shaken him more then what was originally thought. The head yeti strode up to Jack and asked the other yetis to leave for a moment. They gladly obliged, knowing how close those two had grown these past few years. They left and returned to their work at looking after the rest of the reindeer.

"Okay, you got to tell me the truth... How cool did I look?" Jack smirked.

Phil looked closely at Jack and saw that his eyes were still wide with worry and fear. The yeti quickly pulled the spirit into a hug before any protests could be made. Jack struggled for a bit, but soon stilled. He stayed like that for a moment, before he grabbed onto Phil fur tightly. A few shudders ran thought him, and he was shaking slightly.

After a moment Phil realized Jack was saying something into his fur. It reminded him of when Jack had ruined the Naughty and Nice lists. How shaken and scared he'd been. This one was less intense, but it obviously wasn't a pleasant experience. The shudders died down and Phil figured Jack was feeling a bit better. He released the boy, and watched as Jack looked distractedly away. He was absentmindedly stroking Comet's fur, which brought a bit of comfort to Phil. At least this whole ordeal didn't cause Jack to fear or dislike the reindeer.

"You didn't answer my question."

Jack's voice cut through to Phil, and he looked back at the boy. His eyes were still unfocused, but they quickly turned towards the yeti. They had their usual mischievous glint in them, if only a bit dimmed, but that was understandable.

It took Phil a moment to register what Jack had just said. When he understood it, he let out a laugh telling the boy about the epic moment he saw. Jack's face lit up as he tried to picture it. He then started to ramble on about different stories he had heard about. The different powerful winter spirits and gods that humans use to believe in and if his moment of awesomeness could be compared to them.

The winds circled around him, getting more wild as his thoughts raced. Phil took a step back, giving the winter spirit some room for his excitement. His foot caught on some ice, causing him to slip.

His first thought was to yell at Jack, but he realized that it was just the natural floor of the cavern that caused him to fall. He tried to catch himself, but found himself falling down into one of the tunnels the sleigh normally takes.

This one just had to be one of the ones North takes for a thrill... It had the steep declines, and sharp turns, with loops and swerves going every which way. Phil let out a garbled cry as he lost his footing and started down the wild ride.

:::

The winds died down immediately as Jack turned at Phil's cry. When he saw the yeti sliding down the tunnel he let out a laugh and watched as Phil flailed around. For a moment Jack thought about helping the poor guy, but... that actually looked like fun.

Jack turned towards Comet and gave him a final pat before shooing him over to the rest of the yetis and reindeer. He then leaped into action, bringing his staff around him. He let out a cry of joy as the winds gave him a boost down the tunnel paths.

Phil came into view quite quickly and Jack chuckled at the sight of the yeti trying to balance himself on the ice. With ease, he slid up to Phil and gave him a smirk. He got a scowl in return and maybe some words of anger, but with the winds rushing past them, and the sounds bouncing around the walls, Jack wouldn't have been able to understand it even if he wanted to.

Stalagmites and stalactites came and went. Jack weaved around them with the skating skills of a mater. Phil, on the other hand, was headed straight for one until Jack formed a path of ice underneath the yeti. Jack let out a whoop of joy as he guided Phil around the obstacles. The yeti was now completely at the mercy of Jack as they both continued down the caves. The yeti had lost all balance on his feet, and found it actually a bit more enjoyable if he was sitting instead of trying to surf through it.

Jack, on the other hand, definitely found more joy in standing. He looked down at Phil and was pleased to find that the other was enjoying himself a bit.

They both came to a ramp, and Jack looked at it with excitement at the challenge it presented him with. He gave himself a boost with the wind, and leaped into the air.

"Yahoo!" He exclaimed as he preformed various tricks including different flips and aerials. When he was ready to land, he used to wind the turn him around, so he landed backwards. He watched with glee as Phil went up the ramp. No fancy tricks were seen from this yeti, nope. He almost completely crashed to the ground, but Jack was able to use the winds to orient his friend enough so he landed somewhat with out injury.

"That was great, Phil. Loved your form." Jack yelled, his voice almost being drowned out by the winds rushing by. He gave a thumbs up as they continued on. He looked ahead for a moment, then looked back at his friend. His eyes held a glint in them that Phil knew would bring trouble. Whatever idea Jack had just come up with... Phil was not looking forward to it.

"How about a race?" Jack asked, though the way he was smirking gave Phil the impression that it wasn't a request. It's not like Phil could refuse. What else would he do as they shot down the ice tunnels of the pole? A race was bound to happen no matter what Phil wanted. Why not give the winter spirit a challenge?

He shifted in his position, and then gave a garbled reply, though it was lost in the winds. He brought his paws in front of him and used them to propel himself forwards. He had to admit it. It felt good when he heard the surprised cry that came from Jack as he passed him.

Jack quickly caught up, though he had a hard time passing Phil. With the yeti's big furry arms pushing him forwards, even the winds couldn't increase Jack's speed enough to get far ahead.

Jack let out a laugh as they came to a curve. There he went on the inside, making it possible to him to get in front.

"Too slow!" He cried as he zoomed ahead.

Phil growled and propelled himself further. A side tunnel came into view, and Phil decided to take his chance. Without a second thought, he pushed himself into the narrower tunnel.

:::

Jack looked behind him and saw no sign of Phil. A part of him was disappointed that he beat the yeti so easily, but mostly he just loved the fact that he won. The rest of the race was in the bag... He'd have to think of a reward he could get out of this...

Just as he was coming to the end of the tunnel, a sudden blast of snow came from the side. With a quick look he saw that there was now a raging yeti hurtling towards him. The snow crashed into Jack, making him tumble into the side of the cavern.

Phil raced ahead and laughed as he passed their 'finish line' first. He turned and saw that Jack was now buried in the snow from Phil's short cut.

When Jack popped out of the snow, he scowled at the winner.

"... You cheated." He mumbled, bringing himself fully out of the snow.

Phil just snorted. A win was a win. They hadn't established the rules, therefore, there were none.

"Psh... fine." Jack said as he brushed the rest of the snow off of his shoulders and legs. He dug around in the pile of snow for a bit, and let out an "A'ha!" as he brought out his staff.

Jack hesitated a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Uh... Thanks for before... " He said, while shuffling his feet a bit. "It just- uh...just surprised me..." Jack was looking anywhere but at the yeti, but Phil didn't mind. He was just happy Jack was feeling better.

Jack gave a cough, and returned to his normal self. "Anyways... To really figure this all out, we'd have to do this again." Jack said, giving a sly look at Phil.

All he got was a snort in return. This whole race began with an accident, and Phil wasn't ready to have it repeated. Although he found a bit of fun doing it, he would prefer to keep his feet solidly on the ground.

Jack shrugged. "If you think you can keep away from the stables, by all means, try. Eventually, you'll have to come down here, and when you do, I'll get you started down one of these tunnels. Then, we'll have our rematch."

The yeti rolled his eyes at Jack, but decided it was better then having Jack pester him on and off about it. He'd just have to make sure Jack wasn't around if he ever needed to go in the stables, and he rarely needed to come down to these parts anyways. The only time was during Christmas, and Jack had learned that those days were no time for him to come looking for fun and games.

Besides, maybe Jack would forget all about this in a couple of years...

**A/N: Wow, I almost didn't get his uploaded... right after I said I would be uploading on schedule. I think I tried 3 different times, but each time, I was pulled away from my computer before I could the last finishing touches on the chapter. I got it done, though. Yay me! **

**Thanks for all reviews and reads, you guys are great. ^-^**


	10. First Aid Lessons

Jack looked at the scene before him as a wave of worry rushed through him. Phil lay on the ground, his eyes shut tight as he tried to get over the pain coming from his leg.

Jack was pretty sure it was broken, but he wasn't sure. If the bone had been sticking out, or maybe if it had been bent at an odd angle, then he would probably know for sure, but Jack was just glad that it wasn't as bad looking as it could have been.

Phil let out a groan, and Jack winched as guilt filled him. It was partially- okay, completely his fault that this happened.

All he wanted to do was have that rematch of their tunnel race. It had been awhile since he had brought it up, hoping to catch Phil off guard and get him into the stables.

For the first while, it had seemed like it was never going to happen, but then Jack came up with a plan. Why wait around for something to bring Phil to the stables when he could do something to make it happen?

Shortly after, Jack crept into the stables. Comet was easy enough to find, and was quite pleased to see the winter spirit. After Jack had said his 'hellos' to his friend, while acting as casually as possible in front of the handler yetis, he leaned in and quietly whispered in the reindeer's ear. All he asked was if Comet could do a little _teeny tiny_ favor for him.

Of course, Comet readily agreed. The reindeer was bored out of his mind and having anything to do that would entertain him till the Christmas season would be great.

Jack's request was just a simple break-in to the halls and cause a bit of chaos. Comet was directly and explicitly told _not _to try and get in the workshop.

At first Jack was tempted to use Comet as a way to get in the room he'd been seeking since finding the pole, but in the end decided he had a better, more fun way to get in there. It would just have to wait for a later day.

Anyways, with Comet out in the halls, Phil, as the head yeti at the North Pole, would definitely be one of the yetis trying to get everything under control.

It worked perfectly. Jack even hid away in the halls and made sure that no real damage was done. The worst thing that came out of that event were a few worried yetis and maybe some elves who were overly pleased with playing tag with the reindeer.

Hyped up elves were almost as bad as wild reindeer when running around the workshop. Jack made a mental note not to put a real rampaging reindeer in the Pole when the elves were already going wild. That might just bring down the whole building...

With Comet, Jack helped keep most of it in the halls somewhat close to the stables. He didn't want to make Phil's job _too_ hard for the big guy.

As Jack had watched the scene between the elves and Comet, he wondered why the elves don't help out more with the reindeer. The creatures _love _those little guys! Comet seemed to have quite a bit of fun trying to catch them, and they seemed to enjoy it even more. Jack had been tempted to place some ice or snow in their paths, to make their game more interesting... In the end, though, Phil would have realized that Jack had something to do with the released reindeer, and his whole plan would have been ruined.

By the end of the whole event, which took far longer to calm Comet down then Jack originally thought. He must be the most excited reindeer they have... or the elves had given him one of their cookies. (Never take any of the elves' cookies, it could be the last thing you do... anything could happen with those things.) Phil _finally_ ended up in the stables. After they got the whole event settle, Phil had turned to go. His mind was a bit too preoccupied to be thinking about Jack and their long over due race, so of course he wasn't watching where he stepped, so of course, he didn't noticed that little patch of ice that Jack had cleverly placed on the ground when Jack saw that everything was cleared up. When his foot made contact with it, though, Phil soon found himself flailing and thrashing down one of North's tunnels once more.

Jack had decided that he wanted to try a different one than the one they had gone through last time. What fun came from doing the same track twice? Plus... now Phil couldn't use that stupid short cut that Jack _still _hadn't found. I mean, how hard was it to find a tunnel that_ a yeti could fit through?! _When Phil entered it, it must have been a tight fit, or something, or maybe in the time gap between when Phil used it and when Jack looked for it, it some how got blocked...

After Phil had started down the tunnel, Jack gleefully followed. The yeti had yet to balance himself, and Jack decided to watch for a bit. He had briefly wondered what it would be like if Phil had Jack's own skills...

That had gotten a chuckle from Jack. Man, would it be weird seeing Phil sliding and skating down one of these tunnels with the grace of an experienced master. Weaving in and out of obstacles, and doing all these fancy tricks.

A mental image of Phil doing a beautifully executed jump and then landing with ease came to Jack. Okay, yeah, that thought would have made him kneel over in laughter, had it not been for the fact that he had been in the middle of sliding down a tunnel.

The two of them had slid for a bit, not technically racing since Phil was yelling at Jack and trying to get his paws on him, while Jack was cheerfully sliding away, but anyways... It had been fine for the first while, but Jack had wanted an actual race, something that would be challenging. He decided to let Phil get ahead, maybe bringing out that fun guy he had raced with last time. Jack had lost sight of the yeti at the first bend, and that was when the trouble started.

It had only been for a moment... yet that was all that was needed. Phil hadn't gotten oriented yet, he didn't have any control. Jack had still been leading him with his icy paths. All Jack heard was Phil's outburst of pain, and when he did he felt frozen. What had happened in that one moment that could make the yeti let out a scream like that?

Jack had quickly flew towards Phil and saw he was collapsed on the ground, ice was scattered around him as he clutched his leg in pain. Phil had ran into a fragile stalagmite, or was it a stalactite? Jack couldn't remember which was which but didn't find it important right now. The ice had instantly shatter and been flung every where. One of the larger chunks must have hit Phil, because Jack could see his fur beginning to darken and get a bit sticky with blood.

His first instinct was to find someone to help them, but there was no one around. His second one was a lot more helpful. He started basic first aid.

Jack had never really done it for real. Sure, he'd learned a bit, but he never had the opportunity to try it out on others. What, with being invisible and all... Phil was willing to help the winter spirit through though. Jack appreciated the help, he didn't want to go making the injury worse.

After Jack had done a bit, he decided now was a good time to get some else, maybe someone who knew how to take care of this better then Jack did.

North was his first thought, and after a quick "be right back" to Phil, Jack was off, speeding up the tunnels and back towards the workshop. He easily weaved through the halls and soon found himself in front of North's study door.

It was locked.

He yelled till his voice was sore, and he pounded on the tough red wood door till his fists hurt, but not a single sound came from the other side. He growled in frustration at the rotten timing of North's absence. It seemed like the big man was always in here working on some new toy or another, yet the _one_ time he was needed, the Russian was nowhere to be found. He vented out his anger on the walls and door that surrounded him.

Ice completely covered it and spread to the walls, even across to the other side. Jack took a deep breath and regretted his actions immediately after. He knew that when Phil recovered, or even just got back up here... He would not like to see this mess.

With a simple wave of his staff, he weakened the ice enough for it to melt as quickly as possible. Being a Spirit of Winter, it was a bit difficult for him to fully get rid of the ice, but this was the best he could do.

Jack let out a large sigh, and twirled his staff around, debating on whether he should wait, or just find other help. He decided it best to get back to Phil as soon as possible. He then set out to find some other yetis that would be willing to help him.

He flew off speedily towards where he knew he would find some. He may have passed a few, but they seemed like they were in a hurry. Jack needed one who would listen to him right then.

It was easy enough to find some. There were always at least two or three hanging around outside a workshop door, especially when they knew Jack was near. When he had landed in front of them, they immediately took a defensive position. Jack would have laughed, if he hadn't been in a hurry for some help for Phil. Instead, Jack took a step towards them and tried to start explaining what had happened.

Before Jack could get a word in, one of the yetis ran off to get Phil, because he was the only one who really took care of Jack when he came to break-in. The other two looked at him sternly and garbled about how they weren't in the mood for his games today. They had just been through a wild reindeer outbreak, and were still recovering.

"Oh, come on!" Jack yelled at the two of them. "Comet wasn't acting wild! Nothing was damaged either!"

The two yetis' eyes widened for a moment, than they glared daggers at Jack as they realized he had played some part in their misfortune earlier that day.

Okay, not the best thing say, but Phil still needed to get some help that wasn't from Jack Frost, so he tried to start again.

This time he was interrupted by three yetis that were charging angrily down the hall at him. They might have been saying something, but with three of them talking at once, Jack didn't understand any of it. He did understand that they were obviously pissed off at him for some reason. The only thing that came to mind was the reindeer thing, and only the yetis in front of him knew he had anything to do with it...

Oh, yeah... North's study door and the hallway might have gotten them pretty upset... Maybe it wasn't his greatest idea to vent out his anger on the North Pole when he was basically surrounded by a bunch of large furry beasts of terror that most of the time didn't enjoy his pranks and games.

But all that didn't matter right now because Phil needed help and They Weren't Paying Attention!

For a third time he tried to get their help, yet all of them ignored his words and instead reached for him to probably throw him out, or something like that.

Jack final had had enough of this. He brought his staff down onto the hard wood floor, growling in anger at the yetis surrounding him. The moment it impacted, frost spewed forth from it, along with a burst of wind that pushed the yetis back.

"Would you listen to me!?" He yelled.

His voice seemed to bounce through the halls as a chilling silence fell over the yetis.

All of them knew Jack liked to play games, but when he was upset or angry he tended to cause more trouble than it was worth. One of them reached for Jack to get him out of the pole before any more damage could be done.

When Jack realized that these guys wouldn't pay him enough attention to get any _real_ help from them, he flew into the air and raced through the hallways, leaving them in his dust.

They yelled after him, calling out in Yetish, but none of them attempted to follow him, at least as far as Jack could tell. They were probably going off to prepare for a big old blizzard to hit them, or something like that...

As Jack passed more doors and hallways, he decided that maybe he should just head back to Phil... Maybe he could help him back up here himself?

Jack grimaced at that thought. Yetis were pretty big, and with an injured leg... Phil would be leaning heavily on Jack for help.

He just sighed and realized that that was probably the way it would end up, so he might as well get it over with now.

:::

So.. here he was, trying to help Phil the best he could, but there was only so much he knew how to do. A suggestion came to mind and Jack decided it was better then sitting around and waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, Uh... Phil?" Jack said, stepping closer towards the yeti.

A sleepy eye opened and Jack heard a noise that might have been a greeting.

"You..doing okay?"

Phil shrugged, and began shifting into a different position. though he was careful not to move his leg.

Jack watched for a moment before voicing his newest idea.

"Want me to try and splint it?" He asked, while he silently prayed that he could do it right.

Phil eyed the winter spirit cautiously. Did he know how to do a proper splint? He looked at Jack and saw his eyes filled with guilt, and hope. Phil smiled inwardly at the boy. He was trying so hard to help. and the yeti knew this was something Jack _never _wanted to happen. He decided to trust Jack on this and let him give it a shot.

Jack jumped into action, quickly creating two different icicle rods, study but thin. Phil was about to comment, but Jack looked extremely focused on his task, and Phil decided to let him have a go at it without any help. If he saw Jack doing it wrong he could always correct him. Jack's face scrunched up as he searched his memories for anything that could help.

At one point, Jack seemed to hesitate.

Phil gave a growl of concern, asking what was wrong.

"Do you need something in between your leg and the split, or is your fur thick enough for a padding?"

Phil's eyes widened at the question. That... was an excellent question, one that Phil wasn't sure how to answer, after all, he hadn't had a serious injury in centuries.

He decided that padding would be a good idea. Better to be safe than sorry. When he told Jack this, he could have sworn the kid's shoulders drooped a bit.

"Alright, lets do this." He said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself rather than Phil.

Jack quickly removed his hoodie, revealing underneath a light grey T-shirt. Phil's first thought was that that hoodie really went well with Jack, and without it, it seemed like there was something missing...

With the jacket in one hand, Jack formed an icy blade in the other.

Phil's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

In one swift motion, Jack tore through the fabric, slicing it in two. Phil let out a cry of shock at what he just saw. Jack loved his hoodie and Phil was amazed he did that with only the slightest hesitation. He had seen Jack flinch after ripping it, but right after he had begun to work on finishing up the splints.

When Jack finished placing them on, he was just about to help the yeti to his feet when another brilliant idea hit him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go down the rest of the tunnel and go through one of the lower entrances then to try and climb back up?" Jack asked, already forming a place for Phil to sit so Jack could lead him using his ice.

Phil sighed and nodded his head. He had momentarily forgotten that Jack, being such a small boy, would have a difficult time trying to help Phil, even without having to go up hill.

The yeti shifted and got onto Jack's creation, and with a simple push, he found himself on his way down, Jack flew on the side of him, leading with his staff held in front.

Their speed was not exactly slow, but it wasn't the fastest they could go either. Jack must be taking care not to injure Phil's leg any more.

The yeti turned and saw Jack staring straight ahead, while he unconsciously rubbed his arms.

Jack turned and realized Phil was looking at him. He looked at his arms and then back at Phil.

"Its weird not having my my arms covered." He smirked.

Phil realized that was, while not the whole truth, at least part of it.

Before Jack had gotten the hoodie, he had worn a lighter grey shirt, with a light brown jacket. Some time before that, when he had first awoken, it was his brown cloak, and white long sleeve shirt. His arms have always been covered in the past.

But Phil knew that the hoodie had meant more to Jack. It was Phil's first present to him.

:::

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Jack helped Phil stand up so they could get inside. It was an exhausting experience for both of them. Jack was almost crushed twice when Phil lost his footing.

When the yeti was finally on his feet, Jack made two crutches out of ice. They both winched when Phil first put his weight on them. When the icy creations held, they both released a breath, and gave each other a nervous smile.

"Sorry about this, Phil" Jack mumbled as the walked towards the entrance of the Pole. He had been a bit quite while they walked, so his sudden voice startled the yeti.

It took a moment for Phil to realize exactly what Jack was apologizing for, but when he figured it out he just shrugged it away. It was fine, and he hadn't meant it too happen. The yeti did give a look to Jack telling him that it wouldn't happen again, right?

Jack let out a laugh and Phil saw a glint return to the boy's eyes. "Which part? Me slipping you with ice to cunningly force you to have some fun? or the whole injury thing?" He made a wild gesture to Phil's leg then quickly continued. " 'cause if it's the former, then I can't make any promises."

Phil just rolled his eyes at that statement. At least Jack seemed back to his fun self.

"We will have to do this again though... because we still haven't decided who the winner is of the tunnel racing." Jack mused.

Now it was Phil's turn to laugh. He shook his head, saying that he would admit to cheating in the first race if Jack wouldn't try to force Phil down the tunnels again.

Jack looked slowly over at the yeti as his grin grew wider. "So... how about when you choose to go down them?"

Phil's only response was a look he gave to Jack. What he was trying to say was 'There might be a small chance that I'll think about going down there, if I ever have free time that is, which is never, not when you're always coming by and making trouble for me...'

Jack, or course took that face as to meaning 'Of course I'd go again, it was quite enjoyable and I loved hanging out with you. You're just awesome like that, and there is nothing I'd rather do. So ya, we'll do it next week!'.

They shared their thoughts with each other, and then joined in laughter.

They reached a lower entrance, and Jack stepped ahead. Holding the door open for Phil as he limped in, Jack looked down the hall and saw two yetis chatting as they walked.

He called out to them, bringing their attention to Phil.

Jack only had an instant before they came rushing at him. He leaped out of the way and collided with the wall with a small 'umpf'.

As Jack watched the two help Phil move towards an empty room, he let out a whistle at how fast they were moving. Then again, they were the same size as Phil and there were two of them to help him.

He followed behind, listening to the two yetis question Phil on what happened. Jack only half listened. his mind was drifting, not really focused on any one particular thing until it came to Phil. He thought back to all the times Phil helped him and played games with him. All those times were they just hung out. After this latest incident he hoped Phil wouldn't be too mad or disappointed in Jack. He didn't want to disappoint his big friend, and if he did...

Jack slowed to a stop, and thought back to all the different things Phil has done for him, and with him. Playing games, even when he had a job to do, hanging out with Jack and just being there. With a small smile he reached back to draw his hood up. When his hands were met with nothing, startled, he remembered that he ripped his hoodie.

...

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. Ever since he got that hoodie, he had loved it. Jack, having no idea that he was echoing Phil's thoughts from earlier that day, realized that, without his jacket something was missing...

Jack had tried, on many occasions, to come up with a way to show his appreciation for Phil, but everything that came to mind always sounded like it wouldn't be good or it just didn't seem to fit.

He looked up from his thoughts and caught sight of some of the yetis he had run into earlier. He quickly glanced around, searching for a place to hide

_Shoot, they saw me... oh man, they're coming closer... should I run? _

_I didn't do anything wrong though, not that they think that... _

_Okay, okay, think.. There are three of them and one of you. _

_Plan?_

_Run!_

_Too late for that... _

_Eek don't get mad!_

One of the yetis placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and ignoring the flinch that came from the boy, growled out an apology.

_Apology...?_

The other two stood by and did the same. They looked pretty sincere too.

The first one began to explain how they found out about Phil and what had happened, and they should have listened to Jack in the first place, and gotten Phil help sooner.

The two that had gotten mad at Comet's break-in... well, one of them had gotten kicked by the reindeer, and got a big bruise, so he had already been in a foul mood.

Jack thought back and couldn't recall anytime that Comet had hit a yeti-

Oh! There were a few minuets where Jack to go catch some elves who had gotten the idea to free some more reindeer. (That would have really caused some damage. )It must have happened in that short window when he was away.

The other two who had seen North's study were also sorry. They had been told by North to keep his hall way clear, because he was bringing in something special. (No matter how much prodding Jack did, they didn't spill what it was...) When they saw all that ice there they got really worried, but they appreciated that Jack had made it so it melted quickly.

Jack quickly forgave them since everything worked out in the end. He was glad that this all got sorted out, and that... in the end, no one blamed him or was really mad. Ha! That was probably the best part of this whole day, besides getting that metal image of Phil as a figure skater... yeah... that would stay with him for awhile.

:::

A couple days later, and Jack found Phil walking around doing his job as usual. The only difference was the appearance of crutches used to help his leg heal faster.

"Question.." Jack said as Phil took a break. He needed more then his usual amount to keep his leg from getting more injured. They were both sitting on the floor. Phil had been offered a chair, but he had decided to join Jack on the floor.

Phil grunted and turned towards Jack, giving his attention to the boy. He blinked as the unfamiliar sight of Jack without his hoodie came to him. He hadn't gotten it replaced yet. Hmmm...

"What did you tell North?"

Jack had learned awhile ago that the Russian had no clue about his break-ins. Phil had not told him of any of the attempts Jack had made or of his games that he played with the yetis. None of them had.

Once, he asked why it hadn't been brought to North, and Phil's only response was that he wanted to 'keep it going'.. What ever that was supposed to mean. Phil never expounded on it, and Jack wasn't even sure if he heard it right.

Any other time he asked that question, Phil either didn't answer it, or gave some silly excuse like, 'it never comes to mind when I'm talking with him,' or something along those lines.

There was one time where Phil told Jack that he didn't want to bother North with the little events that went on around the workshop.

Jack had taken that meaning that he wasn't important and North couldn't be bothered with him.

...

Phil didn't see Jack for 8 months.

That was over with and done, and they both got it figured out, but now Jack was curious as to what Phil told the big man about his injury.

Phil just shrugged and said that he told North the truth. He slipped down one of the tunnels and had a nasty collision with some ice. No serious damage done, and the yeti could still continue his work.

Jack stared at Phil for a moment before laughing. Even after this, North still didn't know about him?

Phil watched as Jack laughed, and then placed a furry paw on the boys head, ruffling his white hair. He garbled out something to Jack, telling him to stay put while he stood up to leave.

Jack looked questioningly at the yeti, but stayed seated as the big guy lumbered away.

:::

It took a few minutes for Phil to return, during which time Jack filled by making various elf statues to entertain the little guys that came to visit him. They always enjoyed watching him form ice. It was fun to watch himself, but he found his frost patterns more beautiful and mesmerizing than just plain old ice. He'd had to try to combine the two of them.

When the yeti finally got back, he held something behind his back.

Jack had an inkling as to what it could be, and that thought lit up his eyes. He quickly stood up and smiled as Phil brought it out.

There it was.

His blue hoodie.

It was probably a different one then before, but it looked just the same, and Jack got it the same way as his first one. He took it as it was offered, and hugged it for a moment, feeling the soft cloth brush against his skin.

He'd forgotten how much he loved the feel of the fabric.

He quickly put it on, and just as before, he found frost had spread itself across the neck line, sleeves, and hood.

With a smirk, Jack gave his staff a twirl, and Phil soon found the boy surrounded by light snowflakes and bits of blue and silver lights. The lights, along with the wind, whirled around Jack as he did a quick pose for the yeti.

Phil gave a reluctant clap at the performance Jack had put on.

It was interrupted as Jack gave a hug to Phil.

"Thanks."

Phil was about to reply, when a yeti came and mentioned that there was still work to be done.

Phil sighed and gave a response to the yeti, telling him he'd be there in a moment. Next, he reluctantly turned towards Jack to tell him goodbye only to find the boy imitating his movements. Imitating and exaggerating them quite a bit actually...

He was not amused.

:::

Lets just say that the next thing Jack saw was the snow covered ground hitting his face as he was thrown out of the building.

**A/N: So, thats the end of that chapter. This was a good one. I liked it, though it totally got away from me somewhere in the middle. I had no idea how this one would end up, but I'm pleased with the results. Hope you guys all enjoyed it as well. Thanks for all past reviews and I hope to get more.**


	11. A misunderstanding, A letter, A cookie

**September**

Phil found himself, once again, getting a hold of the mischievous winter spirit Jack Frost. He seemed more inclined to try and break in during his off seasons, which didn't really make sense to Phil since there was always somewhere in the world that was winter. It seemed Jack based his normal calender off of the states, especially in his home Burgess. His dates were based off that area, and he always kept track of whether it was day or night there. Any other place and he could figure it out quickly enough, it just wasn't off the top of his head.

They were both walking down a hall chatting. Phil had recently caught the boy trying in vain to get into the workshop, but as usual, Jack shrugged it off and smirked at his lose.

At the last turn they had before they reached the entrance, the one question that seemed to always come up sooner or later came from the boys lips.

"Why haven't you told North about me and all the mischief I cause?"

Well... Phil was glad that Jack at least recognized that he caused the yetis some trouble, he just didn't do anything about it...

The yeti was silent as he thought about it, but Jack took that as a sign that his question wouldn't be answered.

"Okay, how about this one. Why don't the yetis that hate me tell North?

Phil really didn't have an answer for that one. He had been wondering the same thing.

Why hadn't any of the other yetis told North about Jack?

Was it for the same reasons he didn't?

That seemed unlikely as most of them didn't like the winter spirit, or could just barely tolerated his presence.

Hmm... maybe they didn't want to bring it up to North because he was often so busy, and couldn't be bothered by the 'unimportant matters that were left to his diligently hard workers to handle'.

Oh, how many times as he heard other yetis say that Jack and his games were just a bother that North shouldn't have to deal with.

He continued to dwell on the matter, not realizing that he was mumbling some of his thoughts out loud.

The quiet footfalls behind him suddenly stopped, and there was a silence for a moment. The only sound was the last echo of the yeti's footsteps. The temperature seemed to fall about 30 degrees, and Phil had to suppressed a shiver at the drastic change.

He turned with a curious growl back towards Jack. His eyes widened in worry and shock at what he saw.

The winter spirit had put his hood up, and from past experiences, the yeti knew that that was never a good sign. Jack would always cover his face when he was upset, angry, frustrated... any of those similar feelings. He would hide behind his hoodie and his false smiles and laughs.

His smile... Jack was smirking now, though it was obviously a fake one. Ever since Phil had first seen the boy smile, for real, he'd always been able to tell the difference between Jack being _really_ happy, and the other times when he was just putting it on for show. The yeti had always loved seeing Jack smile, but now he'd do anything to get Jack to stop. It wasn't genuine, it wasn't happy.. It wasn't _him. _

Jack Frost was an easy-going happy spirit, ready to have fun anytime, anywhere, yet the air that surrounded him now was harsh and cold, There was nothing inviting and playful about it. In fact... the air was still. Unmoving.

It was his first companion, and sometimes his only one. It was always playing around the boy, always seemed to be in motion...

With its stillness, Phil felt a pressure come upon him.

When ever Jack had come to the workshop with this same look, Phil would always take time to help the boy come out of it. Phil would always try to cheer him up. He has never seen Jack look at _him _this way.

The worse thing that the yeti noticed were his eyes. They were barely peeking out from under the shadow of Jack's hoodie, yet Phil could easily see into the deep blue eyes of the Spirit of Winter. His eyes were showing what his hood and smirk tried to hide. They held pain, they held sadness, they held anger, and they held the last thing Phil ever wanted to see on Jack's face, especially when looking at him.

They held betrayal.

It was in that moment when Phil realized what he said, realized how it could have sounded, and realized what he had done.

_No!  
_  
It was all just a misunderstanding, he hadn't meant it like that. It just slipped out. Those weren't his words.

Phil took a step towards the boy to try and explain, but the single word that escaped Jack's lips seemed to freeze him to the ground

"Oh."

Jack's tone held disappointment... like he had seen it coming. He had been expecting Phil to do this to him. All this time, he'd been waiting for it to come.

"You know... I actually have to go, there's this... uh, big cold front that's due in Canada. I'll let you get back to work."

If anyone else had heard what Jack said, they would think he was fine. He had laughed a bit at the end, and did a friendly shooing gesture at Phil while he turned to go.

Phil knew better. His thoughts went wild in his head as he tried to figure out what he could do to fix this whole mess. He tried to stop Jack from leaving and placed a furry paw on the boy's shoulder.

Almost immediately, the winter spirit flinched and shrugged the paw away. He then had the winds swirl around him, bringing him into the air.

He was down the hall and out into the cold wind of the North before Phil could move again.

He never got the chance to explain why... to explain his reasons...

Phil feared that when North knew about Jack breaking in, he would tell the yetis to keep him out. After all, North had shone the boy no sign that he cared at all for him.

Jack once mentioned that during a Christmas run, North hadn't even spared a moment for pleasant greetings. He always just brushed the boy away as he continued on his trip.

Phil knew for a fact that the schedule wasn't _that_ tight that North couldn't waste a second saying hello.

If North gave the order to keep Jack out, Phil would have to listen to it, even if he didn't want to.

Right now... since North didn't know, sure, it was a major bending of the rules, but they weren't being broken. After all, they were told to keep out intruders... and by the definition of 'Intruder'

**_To come in rudely or inappropriately; enter as an improper or unwanted element:_**

Jack was no intruder... he was not unwanted at the pole, by Phil at least.

He did come in rudely... but then again, so did North when he enters the workshop, what, with yelling about with joy, his loud bellowing voice calling out that he has completed yet another prototype toy. It was all very distracting, especially since North only needed to tell Phil so he could find a free yeti to start working on it... The whole workshop didn't need to know _every time_.

But, back to the point... the yetis' aren't going to keep North out of his own workshop for being an 'intruder'. They just have to interpret the rules as they see fit...

He sighed as he thoughts returned to Jack and what he needed to do to fix this whole mess. In the end he decided to give Jack some time to let out some anger. If he went now, he would only enrage the boy more.

:::

**October**

Phil had gone to Jack's lake to see if he could talk to the boy. It was still a bit early in the season, but Jack would always come here early, seeing as Burgess was as close to a home that the boy had.

His fur was ruffled by a harsh wind, and if it were later in the season, Phil knew he would have been pelted with an even harder snow.

There was no sign of Jack, but Phil was almost certain he was here watching, yet too hurt to go talk to him.

The best the yeti could do right now was leave a package he had prepared. It held a note that he hoped would explain what had happened earlier, and maybe get Jack to talk to him. He would have rather told him in person but this was better than nothing.

The other thing that the small gift held was something of Phil's own making. It was his secret eclairs that he had given to Jack before. They were his favorite treat when ever he came to the pole, but Phil often didn't make them. He thought now would be a good time to give the winter spirit some more...

:::

**November**

He came back again. He still hadn't seen a single sign from Jack, but he wouldn't stop till he got a chance to talk to him.

This time, Phil knew for a fact that the winter spirit was not here, but the wind was. It would carry Phil's message to Jack... he hoped.

He sat down near the edge of the lake and just talked. Talked about the fun times he'd had with Jack. He mentioned how he was before Jack came. He mentioned how the workshop seemed empty without him...

It was almost midnight by the time Phil got up to leave. He left another package there, with almost the same contents. He made a different treat instead of the eclairs. The note just held some of their more favorite moments, as well as some pictures he'd taken that maybe Jack didn't know about.

:::

**December**

Jack wasn't there again. Phil was beginning to think he was purposely staying away from his lake on the day he knew Phil would come. The yeti tried to keep it the same so that in case Jack wanted to talk, he could wait for Phil to come to him.

More words were mentioned, and another package was left.

:::

**January**

No sign of Jack. He had hoped that with the new year, he would get a chance to talk, but it looks like he will have to wait a bit longer.

:::

**February**

Another evening was spent talking to the wind. He felt certain that Jack was listening to him this time.

:::

**March**

It was nearing spring now, and that thought made Phil a bit disappointed. Would he have to wait even more months till winter came around again? Would Jack stick around here even in the warmer seasons?

:::

**April**

He now needed to go later and later in the night, and stay for a less amount of time. With the nights getting shorter and the days getting longer, it wouldn't do to have any humans find him there.

He kept at it though.

As more and more time passed, he felt that he didn't even need to say much. Just a little something to get Jack's trust back. To show that was a friend that he could rely on.

The package sat on the frozen lake as Phil trudged home.

:::

**May**

It was a bit chilly for an evening in May, but when Phil reached the lake, he found out why.

A small figure stood in the middle. His head was bowed as he faced Phil. They were both silent as the night continued around them.

Phil had started walking up to Jack, but had paused on the edge of the lake. He waited for the other to start. the winter spirit seemed to want to, but was unsure how to begin. If he was rushed... well, Phil had all night to wait for him.

Jack slowly looked up from underneath his hood. His eyes were wet with unshed tears as he looked at the yeti in front of him. He was biting his lower lip in nervousness as he tried to collect his words. At first he had been worried that Phil wouldn't show, even though he hadn't missed any of these past few months. It still could have happened. Phil could have given up on him... but he didn't.

He just had one question... one thing that he needed to ask Phil, yet it didn't seem to want to come out.

He wanted to go back to the pole. He wanted to play games with the elves. He wanted to annoy the other yeti who really bugged him. He wanted to try and get into that stupid room that he was never allowed to see. He wanted to have fun with Phil.

He wanted to spend time with his friend.

Phil, after receiving a gentle push from the wind, walked onto the lake and embraced the smaller boy. He then got a hug in return. The two of them silently agreed that they didn't need words right now.

Neither of them were offered forgiveness, neither of them needed it. It was all just a misunderstanding that they needed to get over. Every friendship went through them... Some were bigger, some were smaller. When the problem was over with, it made the bond stronger.

Jack felt that maybe there hug had gone on long enough, so he gently pushed away. A small smile came to his as he looked up at Phil. His eyes caught sight of another package near where the yeti had stopped earlier.

"Wanna hand me that box there? I might even share some of your homemade treats with you." His voice, although quiet, was light and happy, and as Phil turned to retrieve the gift, the yeti smiled. IT felt like it had been forever since he last heard that child's voice.

While they were each enjoying the treats,(They were just simple mint chocolate chip cookies, but anything is good when made by yetis.) Jack spoke up."You better have enjoyed your 'Jack-free' months, Phil, because next time I come, I am going to get into the workshop."

Phil rolled his eyes at the younger spirit and playfully shoved him over. This action brought Jack to the ground with an 'thud'. After a moments hesitation, it was followed by a quick smirk and a flash of blue.

The yeti soon found himself joining Jack on the ground as the ice beneath him suddenly got a whole lot more slicker.

They both laughed and began catching up on lost time.

Just as the dawn's rays would soon come up, they both headed back to the North Pole, agreeing to share one last cup of hot (in Jack's case, cold) chocolate before Phil had to return to work.

:::

:::

The yetis glanced over at Phil as he passed by with, what could almost be called a 'cheery skip' in his step. He was overjoyed that Jack had come back... They were less then pleased..

They were happy that they got the old Phil back. During those long months he was always so depressed, and it made him a pain to work with. They want to say that he was only working halfheartedly, but that wasn't really true. The only time he seemed to be himself was when he was completely immersed in his job.

Some of the yetis, after four or five months, wanted to go out and drag Jack in by force to snap Phil out of what ever he was going through. They finally got a chance to work uninterrupted, without and trouble causing them to lag behind, or any random pranks pulled on them... nothing what so ever... and Phil was moping around!

...

It was actually quite boring, a few of them admitted to themselves.

Huh.. its true... the saying that you don't know what you've got till you've lost it...

Although the actually moments when Jack caused mischief were no fun to deal with... the memories of looking back on them were great.

There were quite a few yetis who really _did not like Jack_, but they realized that Phil loved the kid. It would break his heart to see Jack get banned from the Pole. They didn't tell North because Phil didn't tell North. He was obviously worried about _really_ going against North's orders. They cared for Phil, and Phil cares for the boy... That was enough for them to keep their friendship a secret. Unless things got really out of hand, which they never did with Phil keeping an eye on the troublesome winter spirit, then they would keep quite.

Three of them turned quickly at the sound of Jack's ringing laughter coming from down the hall. A few little elves were running with glee away from the winter boy as he made a trail of ice behind them. They seemed to be playing tag... with ice...

When Jack passed the three yetis, he smirked at them and froze their feet to the ground. He was gone before any of them could let out an angry growl.

They just sighed and glanced at each other.

If Phil wanted to hang out with this kid so bad, they would help out a bit.

After all... What was a few cold feet compared to a lasting friendship with their favorite head yeti?

**A/N: So, my original plan for this latest chapter was to have it during the movie and from Phil's point of view, but as I wrote that one sentence in the previous chapter, **

**Phil didn't see Jack for 8 months...**

**This came to mind and wouldn't leave. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	12. Jack Frost's Calling

**A/N: This is a movie chapter. It starts right off at where North enters the globe room with it going all wacky. **

North strode up and cast his eyes at the globe. The lights flickered on and off. After a moment, he turned slightly and directed a question at Phil. "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?

Had the situation not been so important, Phil would have felt insulted. That was the first thing he did. He probably knew how to work this globe better than North did!

Well, that part might not be true... it was created by the Man in the Moon, the idea at least. North was the one who made it into a reality. The moon probably told all of its little secrets to North. But the yeti definitely knew all of its technical details, and had, on more then one occasion, fixed it when ever problems had come up. That was the thing that bugged Phil. The fact that there was a problem at all. When they had first started using it, oh... Phil couldn't even remember how long ago it was... They had gotten a few issues that needed to be worked out. Now a days, it rarely crossed anyone's mind of what would happen if it stopped working.. they were all so used to it being fully functional.

Phil glanced up at the flickering lights of the globe and looked worriedly back at North. He was furiously studying the controls when he seemed to feel something. Both of their eyes were drawn to the lights as they suddenly went out.

That moment almost stopped Phil's heart. His first though was trying to think of what could make all the children suddenly stop believing? What would they do without the Guardians giving them hope and wonder? Right after that, his mind rationed that the lights going out was just another part of the problem they were experiencing, and was not connected to the childrens' belief.

He sighed and thought that this day couldn't get any worse. A shiver escaped him and he glanced around hoping it wasn't Jack, now was not a good time.

When the globe was suddenly covered in black sand, he realized that the chill he felt was not the kind gotten from a winter breeze, but from something far more dark and sinister. He let out a moan of despair.

The sand burst out and surrounded at the top of the globe, where it then dissipated. A deep chill overcame him as a haunting laugh filled the halls of the chamber.

Pitch.

His shadow crossed the hall, then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Dingle, make preparations, we are going to have company."

North immediately set forth the Northern Lights to call the other guardians.

Phil looked questioningly at North as the elves scurried about, being slightly less then helpful. Why did he ask the elves?

"Phil! Come, fix globe. We need it working.

Ah, okay. That explained it. North needed to globe fixed, and there was no way that he would leave that to the elves... Yeah... Welcoming committee was a much better place for them right now,

::

Phil watched as the other guardians arrived. Toothiana arrived first, but like all the other times she visited, which wasn't often... she was constantly talking with her little mini fairies. Bunnymund came second. The instant he got in, he went straight for the fire. That didn't surprise Phil... Bunny always did hate the cold. Sandy was the last to come, and he was the one to ask why they were all gathered together.

Phil didn't get in the way as North began to explain what happened... It didn't go too well...

Tooth kept working despite the threat of Pitch, and Bunny didn't even think there was a problem.

"Ah, but Christmas is not Easter." North's voice reached Phil's ears. After that sentence, Phil repressed a defeated sigh.

Oh, yes... This never ending argument that always comes up whenever North and Bunnymund are in the same room. Why it was such a big deal for those two, Phil would never know.

Sandy was trying to get their attention. At least he seemed to be focused on the reason they were there. Phil was about to go out there and help the little guy when the Sandman grabbed an elf.

That made Phil chuckle. At least they were useful for something.

And then the moon came. The beams of light hit the center of the floor, causing the pedestal to rise. Phil remembered when he helped install that. It had yet to be used... What was it for?

The moon crystal glowed and lights gathered above it.

"He is calling a new Guardian!" North said as the four of them watched.

Another Guardian? Who could it be?

It seemed the others in the room had the same question. They all discussed ideas and suggestions, but none of them seemed to fit in Phil's opinion.

The light formed and began to recognizable.

It was...

"Jack Frost..."

Phil almost stopped breathing.

Jack? A Guardian?

It took a moment, but the more Phil thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. What was the role of the Guardians if not to bring joy to children. Jack _loved_ doing that. That was what he did everyday. He probably brought more fun and games to the kids then some of the Guardians did right now. Phil's smile went away as another thought came to mind... Jack lived so differently from the other guardians. He knew something about each child he played with, and while North knew if they were good or bad each year, that was only because of his lists. He didn't know them personally.

Something else that worried Phil was the guardians themselves. How were they reacting to this news? Bunny was, of course, against the whole thing. North was intrigued... hmm. Tooth had been waiting to see Jack for awhile, ever since she first heard about his teeth, and Sandy... He seemed the one most willing to let the boy into their fold. That comforted Phil a bit.

The yeti moved closer to the Russian and listened as they tried to figure out ways to get Jack to come to the pole. Phil could have suggested that he could just ask Jack to come, but the Guardians seemed to want to do it their way.

When North suggested that they grab him and throw him through a snow globe, Phil could almost see all the different ways that could go wrong. Jack wouldn't like that at all... but it was North's idea. He even got two yeti willing to toss the boy in the sack. That wasn't too hard. Phil could think of a number of the creatures who would want a chance at Jack.

Phil really hoped this worked out in the end...

::

When the portal opened, Phil felt his nerves rise. He had a bad feeling about this meeting... It was not going to end well. He was out of sight, not really supposed to be up here, but rather, downstairs in the workshop keeping everyone working and on task. He wanted to be there for Jack if things got out of hand, or he needed help.

Jack had gotten out of the bag as was looking around with a curious, yet confused look. All the Guardians were staring at him, and North just welcomed the boy like they were friends.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" North asked, though it sounded like he expected no less from his workers.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack's voice was filled with sarcasm, yet North seemed to miss it because he just smiled.

"Good, that was my idea!" His voice was so proud... Ugh, Phil would have to help North realize the different between sarcasm and not... It certainly didn't help the situation with Jack.

Then they started introductions... Yeah... that didn't go as well as Phil would have hoped. Bunny's was expected. Those two did not have the best history together. Tooth's was normal for her, but Phil could guess that Jack found it a bit strange. He had never had anyone so invasive of his personal space. She was just right there, and was also focusing most of her talk on his teeth. Phil knew she was the tooth fairy, but was the really all she talked about? She had just met the kid... Sandy was sleeping, and Phil could see that got a smile from Jack. He had met Sandy before, though they hadn't really talked and gotten to know each other. They definitely had a better relationship then Jack had with Bunny.

"Am I on the Naughty List?" Jack asked, though his smile had a secret in it. Phil and Jack both knew that he was, of course.

"Ha! On Naughty List? You hold record."

Phil could almost see the smug look on Jack's face. Only he would be proud of that fact..

"But... no matter. We are wiping clean the slate." North continued.

Jack looked back on the Guardians. His smirk still in place, but with it came a curious look. Although his eyes were asking _"What's the catch?"_ He voiced "How come?"

"YOU ARE GUARDIAN!" The Russian exclaimed. This was a que for yetis and elves alike to do some crazy march around Jack. How glad Phil was that he wasn't part of that... Not only would Jack have laughed at him afterwards, but... right then, Jack looked really worried and confused. Not just a small amount... no. He was _really _confused. Yetis with torches swirled around him, and that made him uncomfortable. Actually, this whole thing was.

It eventually got too much for Jack and he sent out a burst of ice.

Phil couldn't blame the boy. That whole thing was a bit ostentatious...

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

North laughed. Phil could only hope he wasn't going to say what the yeti thought he was going to say... don't say it please!

"Of course you do."

Phil face palmed. The Russian had made Jack seem like an idiot if he didn't want to. Ugh... It was a great honor, sure. But maybe Jack just didn't feel comfortable having all that responsibility It was big job, and he was still quite young, both in body and spirit.

Phil listened as they tried to convince the young spirit to take up the position of Guardian. Nothing seemed to really hit the boy until they mentioned MiM.

"He talks to you?"

That only brought up more questions for the boy. Phil groaned and silently prayed to MiM, asking why he didn't help sort this whole mess out, asking why he never talked to Jack.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?"

Phil growled in agreement. With something this big, Jack should have gotten fair warning. The yeti could hear it. Deep in Jack's voice as he spoke... he felt abandoned.

Phil wanted to go out and side with Jack on this... but then Bunny came. The Guardian of Hope.

"None of them believe in ya' mate. You're invisible." Each word pierced Jack, though he hid it well at first. Bunny had no idea how much he was hurting the boy, how many bad memories he was bringing up. Jack's jokes and smiles kept the pain underneath... for now.

It didn't stop there. Bunny kept rubbing it in that Jack had no believers! He emphasized how he was believed in. The final straw for Phil was the smirk Bunny had when he saw the effectiveness of his words...Phil just wanted to go and slap him. How dare he hurt Jack like that!

Sandy interfered before Phil got the chance. Bunny should be grateful because Phil would have done a lot more then just have North take the kid to his study...

His study?

They would go through the workshop!

He was supposed to be down there supervising over the other yeti and elves while North dealt with Jack and the Guardians...

Phil hurried and slipped away, taking a different path then the other two. He barely made it in time as North and Jack stepped off the lift into the workshop. Phil turned and looked as Jack's face lit up.

This was the moment Phil had wanted to see for awhile now. Jack's first glance at the marvelous workshop. The boy's eyes were ever moving, as North kept moving on. The yetis continued to work as they past by some. Jack came close to Phil, and greeted him. The yeti, in return, did a mock threatening gesture like he did when Jack got too close to the workshop. The two of them shared a silent laugh at that, but North was still moving away. Jack had to run a bit to catch up. Phil continued to watch the boy as his head turned every which way to gather in all the sights before he was led out of the room again.

A sudden thought came to the yeti. As a Guardian... Phil would be able to let Jack in here anytime, show him around the workshop and give him a _real_ tour. Phil made a silent promise to himself that that's what he would do next time he had the chance.

::

Jack's eyes bulged as he saw all the toys being made, and all the yetis and elves that were constantly working. He watched as the elves tested out the toys. Their smiles were full to the brim with happiness as they helped out. It seems they did have a purpose. He once thought that the elves made the toys... like, when he first got here, but now as he spent more time... It was really hard to see these little guys doing anything like that.

What was with the confetti constantly falling? He'd have to ask Phil about that later. It was probably there for the environment. It seemed to bring this extra joy and fun to the whole room.

Jack passed a yeti that seemed _really _focused on painting. The guy didn't even notice Jack and North as the two of them pass. That was fine with the winter spirit. He was pretty sure that yeti was one of the ones who disliked him the most...

"I don't like it, paint it red!" North ordered as he passed.

Jack had to hold in a laugh at the distressed yeti. That just made his day. There were a lot a toys to repaint... it actually gave Jack a great idea... something along the lines of _temperature color changing paint_...

::

Phil watched as the two of them headed into North's study. He sighed and hoped the chat went well.

It was only a short while later when they came out. Jack looked better, but still confused... North asked him to think about it a bit, then let Jack go. Phil decided that he would go greet the boy. Instead of the winter spirit going to go look for his furry friend, like Phil originally thought, Jack whispered something to an elf, who then scurried off. It returned not a moment later with a snow globe.

Uh-oh.

Phil ran as fast as he could to where Jack's globe had been opened. He got through it just as it was closing.

When he reached the other side, he was in Burgess at Jack's lake. The boy had already flown to the center and was lightly creating frost patterns on the frozen water. He didn't turn around, even though he knew Phil was behind him.

"Did you hear the way they were talking?" Jack suddenly spoke up after a moments silence.

"Oh! Of course you do." He imitated North's deep voice. "Yeah, cause what could be better than being a Guardian? We have believers, we are looked up to by every other spirit and immortal out there, the Man in the Moon actually _talks_ to us, oh! And the best part. We get to ignore any spirit we particularly don't like.. for no reason!" Jack was almost yelling at this point.

"Yeah! Its great!. Well let me asked you something, moon! Why would I join those guys when they don't even _like_ me?! Why should I go help them where they're only asking for it because _you_ asked them to?"

Jack turned around at this point, and almost whispered his next question. "Why didn't he tell me himself?" He stared straight at Phil with a lost look on his face.

Phil had no answer to give him. He wanted to, but the best he could do for now was be there to listen. Often times that was all that was needed. Sure, Jack might have just yelled this out to the moon, but Phil knew that it would be better for the boy if a friend was there listening instead.

Jack just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gave a thankful look to Phil before his thought went back to what North said about centers...

Phil watched the boy wrestle with his emotions and thoughts. After a few minutes, he grabbed the boy's shoulder and held out a snow globe. He always kept one with him just in case. He asked the boy a simple question.

Did he want to go back...

"I don't know.." Was his honest reply.

Phil tossed the globe, and lead Jack back to the workshop. He was just about to start his official tour to help clear the boy's head when the other Guardians came rushing in. They went to North, who coincidentally was next to them, and something was wrong at the Tooth Palace.

"Come, lets go!" North said as he pulled Jack along.

When they got to the entrance of the stables, Jack was still protesting. He had wanted to get his thoughts straight before he was dragged away again, but these guys obviously weren't listening.

"I told you I'm not with you guys. Come on! There is no way I am going on some rickety old... sleigh..."

He watched in awe as the reindeer came out. Each was harnessed up. Phil followed close behind and let out a bark of laughter as Comet tried to lunge at Jack. North stopped the creature, thinking it was just restless.

When Jack got a look at the sleigh. "Okay... one ride, but that's it."

Phil smiled again as they all boarded. Jack seemed so excited to get a ride. He was probably thinking of the tunnels he and Phil had previously gone down. Phil could almost hear Jack's voice. "How much more fun is this going to be in the sleigh?". Phil quickly lost his smile as they set off. He hoped everything would turn out all right in the end...

**A/N: I could have done the full thing in one chapter, but it would have been really really long.**


	13. Jack Frost's Acceptance

**A/N: It has come... The second part, the final scene, the concluding chapter, the completed sequence, the finished story, the ... Nope. I got nothing. Read and enjoy. ^-^**

It had been about two days after the Guardians left when Phil got the news that they had returned. He looked up from his work instantly and went to go meet them. He had been worrying the whole time that something would go wrong. It seem like it had all been for nothing, after all... here they all were.

They came into the globe room slowly. Each had a deep sadness in their eyes. Phil panicked and looked for Jack. No... he was fine, though he seemed to hold a heavier weight on his shoulders than the rest...

Wait...

Where was Sandy?

He heard North give some of the other yetis some instructions... he could have sworn he heard the word funeral.

What?!... no.

That's not possible... It-it can't be!

Phil growled out to Jack, to get him to tell him Sandy was just a little late, or he had an errand to run...

Jack stared at Phil for a moment. He opened his mouth, and tried to say something... he could only look away.

_NO! He can't be-_

The yeti turned and walked away from the others. His feet carried him nowhere specific, he just didn't want anyone to see him right now.

Alone in the halls of the pole, Phil let loose a howl of distress and pain. His first slammed against the wall, and he fell to his knees.

He hardly noticed when a cool hand was placed on his shoulder. Jack sat down next to him, and they continued to mourn in silence.

::

As a funeral was held for the Guardian of Dreams, Phil couldn't help the small tears that fell from his eyes. He looked at the others and saw they too were feeling the sorrow of losing Sandy.

A look around the room told Phil that Jack was somewhere else, away from everybody. He had wanted to talk to the boy. It almost looked like the winter spirit blamed himself for what happened. Phil needed to figure out exactly what happened. Jack shouldn't hold the weight of a friend's death on his shoulders alone...

Of all the Guardians.. it had to be Sandy. That was the one who would hurt Jack the most. He would have mourned for the others as well, but he had known Sandy. He had spent time with him and had formed a few good memories. His death was the hardest for Jack to take.

::

When the Guardians decided to help get Easter ready, Phil was already waiting to help. He stood by the lift as each of the Guardians got off. He held a mace in his hand. Another friend would not die while Phil could still fight.

With the hope of Easter, it seemed to lift everyone's mood. Sandy would not want them to lose faith, so they would not. They would keep fighting till the end.

Phil stood at the ready to go to the Warren. He'd never been there, so this was actually exciting. When he saw Bunny begin to open a tunnel, his excitement went away. Gravity took a hold of him and the whole group fell into the ground. They slid down and down, going through twists and turns. It felt a awful lot like when Jack made him slip through one of North's tunnels. He had just as little of control now as he did then. He hated being at the mercy of someone else.

When they finally reached the end, Phil gratefully stood up and brushed away the dirt that had gotten in his fur. His eyes were soon filled with the scenery that surrounded him.

Everything was so... _Green!_

There was so much _life_ surrounding them. It was so vastly different from the barren pole that the yeti was so use to. A variety of flowers grew everywhere, and butterflies flew all around. It was so peaceful here. It was hard to believe that just above was Pitch, sending more and more of his Nightmares out into the world each passing moment.

When he saw the little girl come running out of one of the tunnels he just wanted to hug her. When her face lit up upon seeing the elf... Phil would never forget that. It was adorable.

Ah! Her scream! That was almost as cute as her laugh. Phil gave a chuckle at Tooth's attempts to interact with the girl. Jack thought it was funny as well.

"When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?" The boy was seriously curious. It was a good question too. They were the Guardians... one would think they would be spending quite a bunch of time with children.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... for children..?"

Phil had to hold in a snort at that statement... did he really need to finish it? Obviously North found the flaw in that sentence because he ended it in a question.

Jack just laughed and decided to show the guardians how to have some real fun.

As Phil watched the eggs get ready, he couldn't stop the gasp of awe escape him. It was all done naturally. No machinery was used, no technology could be seen anywhere. It was all done through the powers of nature.

When an elf happily came over covered in dye, Phil could only roll his eyes. When they returned, that elf would soon become quite popular with others of his kind... unless the dye washed out quickly, but Phil didn't think that the case. These were made by the Easter Bunny, the paint wouldn't wash off so simply.

Bunnymund come from down the path, and passed Phil. He couldn't help but notice the little girl sitting on the rabbit's shoulders. The Guardian of Hope seemed to have made quite an attachment to her. That made a smile come to him. He thought it was a good idea to grow a bit close to the children they were sent to protect.

The other yeti who had come to the Warren was busy painting eggs by hand, trying to get more done. When Bunny passed by him, the guardian didn't hesitate a moment before commenting on the eggs.

"Too Christmas-y mate, paint 'um blue."

Phil snorted. That was now twice in a short period of time that that yeti had to do a job over again. Phil couldn't really feel bad for him though... it was too funny.

That thought made Phil let out a sigh mixed with a small laugh. He has been hanging out with Jack too much.

Speaking of Jack... He watched as the boy went up to Bunnymund, Phil held his breath for a moment, waiting for the usual tension that came between the two of them, but it seemed like the two of them were just talking and enjoying each others company. That was a good sign. Phil smiled as he realized that Jack could definitely learn to be a great Guardian.

The best part of the whole day was when Jack offered to take the girl, who Phil learned her name was Sophie, home. Although the other Guardians were worried, Jack got them to trust him and, with the single sentence "I'll be as quick as a bunny.", Jack was able to joke with Bunny at the same time as complementing him. Those two seemed to be getting along just fine.

::

The Nightmares came.

They came in waves, and there were too many to count. They easily surrounded the Guardians. The small group readied themselves for a fight, but it was easy to see they would be beaten... but Phil could tell from the look in their eyes. They were waiting for Jack. If they could hold the shadows for long enough, Jack could come and help them.

Phil didn't know if the winter spirit being here would have made a difference or not, but what he did know that he would do his best to protect the eggs!

He let out a yetish war cry and charged ahead. Bunny passed by him and quickly brought down three with his boom-a-rang, and another four with his martial arts skills. Phil brought his mace down, smashing the fiendish steed that had come at him. He swung the weapon around and hit four more that had tried to surround him.

A hoof slammed into his back, causing him to stumble. Before he could turn around, he heard North give a cry and slash at the creature who had come in from behind Phil. Without time for a thanks, they continued fighting.

Some had already branched off and were attacking the eggs. The larger egg golems were doing the best they could, but they were slower creatures and were just as outnumbered as the Guardians and Phil were.

More kept coming. They never seemed to end, but at least there was no sign of Pitch. That would have really been troublesome.

"What is keeping Frost?!" Bunnymund mumbled as Phil destroyed a Nightmare that had come too close to striking the pooka. Phil could only worry for their young guardian. He was a little grateful the kid wasn't here. He didn't know if Jack knew how to fight properly or not. If this would have been his first ever battle... it would not have ended well for Jack.

At some point, the shadows began dispersing. They had accomplished what they came here to do. They destroyed Easter.

It seemed as though the very Warren itself felt the loss. Everything was drooping, everything was darker...

Phil glanced around and saw that none of the others were seriously hurt physically at least... Looking around at the Warren, then back at Bunny, Phil knew that this would hurt him a lot more in just a little while when the children found no eggs and no Easter. Would the whole world miss Easter this year? Would Bunny be able to live off the little hope that remained to fix it up for next year?

Jack still hadn't returned, and that made Phil really worried. What could have kept him? Did Pitch send some Nightmares after the boy as well? Would he be all right on his own?

Bunny rushed to the surface, to see if _anything_ got there at all. To see if any of the children would keep their hope.

The other guardians followed... Phil would have joined in as well, but North quietly asked if he could return to the pole. If Pitch attacked there, there needed to be someone there ready to defend and contact North and the others right away. He was also ordered to be ready at any moment, in case North called for him with his snow globes.

Phil sighed and returned as asked. He just hoped that nothing would happen here. With Sandy gone, the teeth taken, and now... the Warren attack? This was the only place left that Pitch had yet to strike at the Guardians, not counting Jack, but Phil wasn't too sure about that.

What else would have kept Jack from returning if it wasn't Pitch or more Nightmares?

::

If looks could kill, Pitch would be gone in seconds. After he appeared at the pole and began boasting of his powers and victory, of how there would be no Christmas... Phil was sorely tempted to throw something at him.

Phil was enraged when Pitch began counting down the believers. This was all just a game to him! How dare he mock the children's belief!

If only the other Guardians were here. Then again... they probably still would have been defeated. Pitch's power was only growing stronger.

At the thought of the Guardians, Phil thought of Jack and what he would do if he were here... Probably put a patch of ice under the Nightmare King's footing.

A grim smile came to Phil as the thought came, but it quickly left him. With the presence of fear in the pole, and the ever dwindling believers, Phil would be surprised if anything could really lift his spirits.

Phil closed his eyes tight as Pitch snuffed out the last light... or tried to at least.

The kid stayed strong. He or she still believed. This one child gave Phil the slightest bit of hope. Even as Pitch growled out and left in a wave of nightmare sand, Phil knew that the Guardians would use all their power to help the child keep their belief.

Phil, as soon as all signs of the Nightmare King were gone, went about gathering the yetis preparing for a fight. North would surely call on them, and they needed to be ready. This would be the final battle against the shadows... this would be their final chance, and they would win!

::

When Phil emerged from the snow globe's portal, he immediately let loose a wild yeti battle cry. The Nightmares continued towards them, but he and the other yetis didn't hesitate to go on the offensive. His fists slammed into nearest one, while his companions fought off the other on-coming wave. One almost struck Phil as he destroyed a different Nightmare, but one of the children came and touched the beast. Phil's eyes glowed with a light as he watched the steed reform into a beautiful golden lion. It roared and the pounced on the other Nightmares that came at the yetis. With dream sand constantly converting more and more shadow creatures, the yetis and children easily defeated them. Phil watched with joy as more and more dream sand came. He smiled as his thoughts went to Sandy. Looks like the little man couldn't be taken away from the world that easily.

When the yeti got a moment to breath, he looked around and watched as Pitch was surrounded by the Guardians. Phil took a step towards them, but then saw Pitch disappear. The shadows grew around the others and Phil grew worried for them. The Nightmare King could appear anywhere...

When Jack was seen to be in danger, Phil let out a garbled cry of warning, trying to save the boy. His warning went unheard by them, but even Bunny's shout of "Look out!" did nothing. Jack turned helplessly as Pitch swung his blade towards the boy.

A golden whip grabbed at Pitch and he was pulled away. Phil had to run closer to see what was happening.

A huge collection of sand was gathering. It swirled around and held something in the middle. When it emerged, Phil let out a cry of joy.

Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams had returned!

The yeti watched as the dreamweaver sent his sand all across the globe. He watched as the children played with the dreams. He watched as Jack smiled at Jamie, and Jamie smiled back.

The yeti's breath was now coming in short gasps as he realized that Jack had believers. He could be seen!

The smile the boy had on his face was better than any others Phil had seen previous.

When Jack pulled the Guardians into a snowball fight, Phil could only laugh at them. He had never seen such behavior from them, but they looked like they were having fun.

SPLAT!

A wet snowball hit Phil, and he turned to glare at the thrower of the projectile. Jack only smirked and threw another one, bringing in more of the elves.

Phil let out a chuckle, and bent down to grab some snow of his own. This one was headed straight for North. Right after it left his hands, he watched as Sophie grabbed a bunch of snow. She tried to lift it above her head, but only succeeded in dropping it on her head. Phil couldn't help but join in Sophie's laughter.

He was surprised at the little kids. They got in some good hits with Phil and the other yetis. After a bit, Phil noticed the Guardians were missing. He quickly looked around and found them standing on Jack's lake. He caught the last words of North.

"Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official."

Phil knew right away what they were talking about. He used a quick snow globe and returned to the pole. It took all of two seconds for him to jump in the portal, grab the official Guardian book, and hop back to the lake. By the time North gestured for it, Phil was ready to hand it to him.

"Will you, Jack Frost? Vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them your life, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Jack looked back at Jamie, and with his encouragement, was able to answer. "I will."

Phil smiled at the winter spirit. Now that he had someone he really wanted to protect, Jack would do anything to keep them safe. When Jamie ran and embraced Jack, Phil could see the joy and wonder in Jack's eyes as he was finally believed in, and he was finally able to be a part of a child's life. This was only his first day chosen, but Phil knew, that even as time passed...He will be a great Guardian.

::

Putting the kids to bed was quite an adventure in itself. There were some mishaps, like when the little tooth fairies forgot that they could go through glass, and the kid could not... Good thing Phil had been close enough to catch her, other wise that could have ended bad. He scolded the little guys so it wouldn't happen again. They just sheepishly apologized.

Just as the immortals were about to return home, Phil decided to pay a quick visit to one special boy.

Jamie.

He had wanted to personally thank the kid for believing in Jack, and for helping him become a Guardian. When Phil reached the boy's room, he was already asleep, but that was expected since Sandy put all the kids to sleep before they had been sent home. Besides, fighting off an army of Nightmares and the Nightmare King can be quite exhausting.

The yeti noticed a small book on a dresser. There, on one of the bookmarked pages, was a picture of Phil. He chuckled at the memory. At the time, he had traveled to Greenland... he couldn't quite remember why though... He had gotten just a bit too close to human populations, and had gotten a snap shot of him. Not one of his finest moments, but looking back on it now, Phil could only laugh.

He grabbed a pen from the dresser, and signed the book. He bet Jamie would enjoy that, and it was one way that Phil could show his thanks right now for all the help the children provided.

When he returned to the pole, it was all celebrations and parties. Jack was talking and laughing with the rest of the Guardians when he caught sight of Phil. The yeti gave a small nod and a proud look to the boy. When Jack saw it, his whole face lit up with a smile.

Phil then looked up at the moon as it shined down on them all. There were times when he never would understand what MiM was thinking up there, but he knew that choosing Jack had been one of the best ones. Who better to bring joy to children, then one with the heart of a child?

**A/N: Question! For all you lovely folks out there. I had this great idea, once upon a time... where Jack drank hot Chocolate and it had disastrous results... I wrote it out, but I wrote it ****_wrong! _****To write the next part I had planned I would need to rewrite my first one to something almost completely different. Heres what I want to know. Should I replace the chapter that I already have up? OR Should I just have both in the story? **

**Thanks for reading, and review.**


	14. For Personal Reasons

**A/N: So, this actually happens in the middle of the movie. It starts just when North takes Jack into his study to talk about centers and all that stuff. It has one swear word, I'm not sure if I need to up the rating... I'm not sure exactly where each rating boundaries are. **

As Phil saw North enter his study with Jack, he let out a sigh and hoped it went well between them. With those two in the study, that left the other three Guardians waiting in the globe room. A dark expression came over Phil as he recalled the memories from just a few moments ago...

_"None of them believe in ya, mate."_

_"You're invisible.."_

_"I'm the Easter Bunny. People believe in me!"_

His anger flared at Bunny for saying those harsh words to Jack. He came to a sudden decision, and set off immediately for the globe room again. His feet pounded against the wooden floor. The other yetis felt the very air around Phil and they grew nervous. Anyone who had needed the head yeti decided they'd wait till he cooled down. None of them knew what had gotten him so upset, but they knew it must have to do with Jack; Phil keeps his heart on his sleeve when it comes to that boy.

When he entered the room, he found Bunny talking to Sandy. Tooth was giving orders around to her fairies as she continued to work. He heard part of the conversation between Bunny and Sandy. He could tell they were talking about Jack being called as the next guardian. Bunny was still against it completely.

Phil's eyes hardened and he strode right up to the Guardian of Hope. The three of them turned as they heard him approach. Bunny seemed to feel the hostile intent that came from Phil, because he took a hesitant step backwards. Without giving any of them a chance to stop him, he brought his fist back and, with a violent snarl, threw it and most of his strength into the face of the pooka.

With a cry of surprise, Bunny stumbled back at the power of the yeti's fist. His hand immediately went to his stinging cheek, eyes wide with shock that one of North's yetis would do something like that. He had seen himself that some of them had short tempers, but he hadn't done anything to get them mad... At least, he didn't think he did. None of his past actions came to mind, and he didn't really recognize this specific yeti. It could have been the head yeti, but some of them looked so alike it was hard to tell.

"Wha' the hell?!" Bunny yelled.

He couldn't get any more said before Phil roared at him. It wasn't just that he was yelling... No. This is was an actual roar. The sheer volume the yeti shouted at him made Bunny flinch. He had heard yetis mad before... never before had he seen one like this. He couldn't understand anything that the creature was bellowing out. Even if he had been able to understand yetish, he felt that the anger in the yeti's voice would have made the words indistinguishable.

Bunny tried to get some words in, to tell Phil that he couldn't understand what he was going on about, but nothing stopped the raging yeti. Bunny frantically looked around for where North had gotten to. He was the only one to understand these guys, and the one time he was needed, the Russian was nowhere to be found.

"Wha' is bloody wrong with ya'?!" He shouted.

Phil just growled more and continued to yell at the Guardian. All the frustration he felt when he couldn't reach Jack, when he couldn't do enough to help the winter spirit with his loneliness. All the anger he felt towards the Man in the Moon for ignoring his child, as well as his feelings towards the other spirits who ignored Jack for so long. All the work he had put in to try and get Jack to open up, and be trusting. To believe in someone besides himself... Bunny had basically countered everything Phil had done over the years with just one sentence.

And he didn't even realize what he had done! There was no remorse in his eyes. He hadn't looked the least bit sorry when he first hit Jack with those words, when he brought up that fact that not a single child in the world can see Jack Frost. How would he know what it felt like? He has _no idea_ what Jack goes through every day. Phil doesn't even know. He doesn't know what its like to be walked through, to doubt his very existence... Phil hated seeing that smug look on Bunny's face as he taunted Jack with his own believers.

No wonder Jack doesn't want to be a Guardian! Phil couldn't blame the kid now. Within the few minutes he was forced here, he'd gone through everything he'd been trying to avoid. All they could have done to make it worse was bring a child here so Jack could be walked through... But Bunny basically did that for him. North had spoken of how MiM talks to them, but not Jack. Tooth brought up the fact that they were given a purpose by the Moon, to protect the children, while Jack was left to find it for himself. Sandy... well, he was fine. Phil was actually glad he was here. The little guy seemed to always be looking out for everyone, even if its just in small ways. Then, of course, there's Bunny...

He brought his paw up, tempted to strike at the Guardian again, but he held it in. Instead, he gave a final roar at Bunny and stormed off. He passed North on his way out, and, since Jack wasn't with him, Phil decided to check on the boy now.

Bunny stared in shock as the yeti left. North came up to them, looking confused as to what had just happened. The Russian looked from Bunny to where Phil had just left, then back to Bunny again.

"What is going on?"

The pooka turned and glared at North. "Yer' yeti there just came an' attacked me! He was bellowin' on about something, but I have no idea wha'!" He stopped as pain came to his cheek. He brought a paw up to rub it, trying to see if he could ease the throbbing that came from it.

Tooth came up to Bunny and checked on it. He almost flinched when she placed a bit of pressure on it, but otherwise stayed still as she looked at it.

"Hmm, it should be fine. Maybe you'll have a nasty bruise, but because of your fur, you won't see it."

Both Sandy and Tooth had watched the ordeal happen, and both were alarmed at the Yeti's behavior. Neither of them had seen anything like this either.

Tooth fluttered up to North. "Did you hear any of what he was saying? He seemed really upset..." What ever had gotten the yeti in such a rage must have been important.

"Nye." He mumbled. He had heard the commotion that Phil caused, but before he could get close enough to distinguish individual words, the yeti was already storming out.

"Maybe I go check on yeti... hmmm?" He said to the other Guardians as he turned back to head to the workshop. As he turned, he missed the sand symbols that the Guardian of Dreams created. The others missed it as well as Tooth and Bunny were discussing the incident.

Sandy sighed. Although he didn't understand the exact words, he got the feeling Phil was mad at something Bunny said. But the only person who Bunny has upset today... was Jack.

::

Phil felt his anger leaving him as he thought about what he just did. It may not have been the smartest idea to attack one of the Guardians... especially with Pitch just around the corner. He growled. No, Bunny needed that, and if he had any sense he would go and apologize to Jack.

A bark of laughter escaped him. Ha! Bunny wouldn't so easily go to the Winter spirit, or anyone for that matter, to apologize. He was too proud.

Phil's feet carried him into the workshop, and he caught a flew looks the other workers were giving him. The elves scurried away from him, and the yetis looked a bit hesitant at him, seeing if he was okay now. One came up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. He growled out the question, trying to see if there was something he could do to help.

Phil shook his head. It would pass soon enough. Even if the feeling stayed with him, he'd have to push it down so he could focus on helping the Guardians fight off Pitch. He asked a question instead.

Where was Jack?

The other yeti pointed to North's study, and Phil turned to see Jack leaning against the rail, his eyes having a lost look in them. Even with being in the workshop... what ever North had said must have gotten the boy to think. He started towards the boy, and saw an elf pass by. Jack leaned down and asked something of it. The eyes lit up and the elf ran off. Before Phil could wonder what was going on, the little guy came back, clutching a snow globe.

Phil realized where Jack was going, and quickened his pace. He reached snow globe portal just as it was closing. Looking inside it, he saw the familiar Burgess Lake. Phil stepped through, and readied himself to help Jack through this.

**(So then in continues through the movie, starting where Phil is there for Jack at his lake. Yay!)**

::

_A few weeks after Easter_

_"_I've found a new power of mine!" Jack gleefully flew to the yeti. With all the commotion over the past few weeks, he totally forgot to tell his friend of his newest ability. He had no clue if Phil got a chance to see it during the battle, but he still wanted a chance to show it off to him.

Phil smiled and suggested they head outside before Jack did his trick.

"Nah, I can do it right here. I've been trying to do smaller ones, that way I don't always have to be in a wide open area to use it." Jack brushed away the suggestion and landed next to the yeti. Gripping his staff in both hands, he concentrated his power on the image of what he wanted. A crackle of ice shot forth, and then more came. Soon Jack held at the tip of his staff, the wild blueish lightning made of ice and snow. It glowed and pulsed with power, but otherwise stayed small.

Jack let out a triumphant shout, and Phil looked impressed. It was definitely one of his cooler moves. He tried to reign it in, but it got away from him and touched the wall. The moment it did, the power burst and a light flashed. When Jack looked at the wall, he gave a sheepish grin to Phil. "Oops..."

A large portion of the wood. both on the wall and the floor, was now covered in thick ice, and Phil groaned at having to get rid of it.

"Don't worry, big guy. I'll be right here helping." Jack gave a pat of mock sympathy on Phil's shoulder.

The yeti grunted, saying that Jack was a bringer of ice, not one to take it away. How exactly would he help?.

"I'll be here for moral support."

The winter spirit gave a laugh at the look of dread Phil gave him.

The two started walking down the hall away from the icy display. Phil would get to that later. After walking a bit, they saw Sandy and Bunny talking with each other. As they grew closer, Sandy waved at the two of them, giving them a cheerful smile. Phil nodded and waved back.

"Hey, Sandy... Kangaroo." Jack greeted the two Guardians.

The golden man smiled at the nickname for the pooka, while Bunny just glared at the winter spirit.

"How many times we gotta go through this, mate. I am not a kangaroo-" Bunny caught sight of Phil and his eyes widened. He unconsciously flinched when Phil garbled out a greeting.

The Guardian of hope turned and continued walking down the path, not looking back at the yeti.

Sandy looked from Phil to Bunnymund and gave an apologetic look to the two of them as he waved goodbye and floated off to catch up the other Guardian.

Jack slowly cast his eyes at the yeti, who stood there with a smirk on his face. "What was that about?" He asked.

Phil just shrugged and growled out a response. _I just...punched him..._

Jack chocked on his next words. What ever he thought went on between the two of them, it certainly wasn't _that._

_"What?! _When did _that_ happen?!" Jack demanded. Why didn't he see that? Man, what he wouldn't do to have seen that moment. What could Bunny have done to get Phil to do that? Jack had known the big guy for awhile now, but nothing he ever did got the yeti close to _hitting_ him. "Why?"

Phil hesitated before answering, trying to figure out what he should say exactly. He decided to say that it was for personal reasons.

"Oh, thank you. That's very helpful."

When Phil didn't expand on that any further, Jack decided to drop that part of the subject. He thought back to Bunny, and his mind saw Sandy and how he seemed to understand what went on between the yeti and the pooka.

"I'm guessing Sandy saw when you punched him." Jack stated.

Phil mumbled something and Jack barely caught the words.

"You did it in front of _all the Guardians?! And I missed it?!" _Jack's voice was a mixture of disappointment and wonder. He jumped into the air, and let it carry him around with excitement. His mind reeled as to why Phil would do that. He let out a laugh as he imagined Bunny's face when it happened, and his laughter only grew when he thought back to the kangaroo's face when he saw Phil just now.

"Phil, you're awesome!" He gave a punch the the yeit's shoulder. It was barely felt by Phil, but he appreciated the gesture.

"But..." Jack landed down beside him. "If you ever feel the need to do it again, mind giving me a heads up?"

Phil growled out a 'maybe', and started walking down the hall again.

"'Maybe'?! What kind of an answer is 'maybe'?" Jack easily kept up with him as he walked. The winds gently held the winter spirit as he continued to try and get more out of the yeti about what happened. None of his answers were very useful, but Jack still enjoyed trying to get the secrets out of Phil.

They continued down the hall until they heard a cry of surprise come from where they had just been. A _THUD_ followed soon after, and it was only moments later when the two of them heard Bunnymund's voice cry out.

"_FROSTBITE!"_

Jack tried not to laugh and looked at Phil. "I think Bunny found my little trick" He could only hold his smirk for a moment before the both of them burst into laughter.


	15. A Day in the Kitchen

**A/N" So this is an alternate Hot Chocolate thing. This was my original idea, I just sort of forgot it when I wrote the other one. It doesn't really affect any of the other chapters, I just wanted to see what it would be like this way instead of that other way.**

Jack flew swiftly towards the kitchen. He ducked down under the grasp of one of the other yetis. The yeti growled but didn't pursue the Winter spirit. Jack stuck his tongue out at him, and continued on to the lower floors and kitchens. Phil had been seen in there earlier, and Jack wanted to see what he was up too. There was always something good coming Jack's way when Phil was in the kitchen. Most of the time, he got great treats and such, mainly cookies, but they were often different kinds. Jack couldn't even count how many different cookie types he had tried. He hadn't even known there were so many. Just take chocolate chip, okay. You wouldn't think there'd be that many things you could do to change it, but you can add different flavor chips, different variety of nuts, or maybe different candies as well, then of course you do different combinations of them.

It was a lot, and Jack enjoyed them all.

He smirked as he came to the door. He pushed them open at the same time, and strode right in. Phil turned to see who had entered, but he saw that it was just Jack, he turned back to work stirring some pot over the over.

"So.. What's up, big guy?" Jack asked as he grabbed a stool and set it near where the yeti was working.

He got a grunt in response, and Jack just laughed. Phil always said his day could be better. "Well, just think. It could be worse. Instead of me being here, it could be some crazed elves." Jack said as he watched Phil pour in some milk.

The yeti paused and turned to Jack giving him a look that said he had already been through that.

"Oh... You know, I think I passed them as I flew in here. Did two of them have flour all over them?" He couldn't hide his smirk as he asked that.

Phil groaned when he remembered the mess they made. They had been trying to help with a batch of cookies, but of course, Phil knew better then to let them, but they got their hands on the flour bag. Upon finding it unopened, they got the brilliant idea to jump on it to force it open... much like opening a bag of chips. It took Phil a while to calm down after that, but at least the elves had left of their own choice. None of them had wanted to deal with Phil like that.

Jack laughed as he noticed small remnants of the flour that had sprayed everywhere. He was about to say something when a timer went off. Phil turned towards the boy and told him to stir. Jack looked at the pot of... what ever it was, and then back at Phil. "Only if I get to taste test it when it's done."

Phil turned to the over and brought out a batch of freshly baked cookies. He grabbed one and offered it to Jack and growled out that he could have one of these, but there was no guarantee that Jack would get what was in the pot.

Jack snatched it from the yeti's paws with a pout. "Fine." He gently blew on the cookie so it wouldn't burn his tongue, then he plopped it into his mouth.

"Nice, I like the sugar coating on top, with the extra bit of cinnamon to spice it up. It's great." He managed to say, even with his mouth full of cookie. He gave a thumbs up and Phil smiled.

The door creaked open, and they both turned to see who it was. It was a single elf, though it only poked his head in. It looked at Phil, but gave a side glance at the plate of fresh cookies that now sat on the counter. Jack looked from the elf to the plate. The elf gave a look to him, pleading for one. It dared not enter the kitchen. It must have either been one of the elves from the first group that had made that huge mess, or heard about it from one of them. Jack looked at Phil and silently asked his permission. The yeti just gave an incline of his head towards the elf, giving the 'okay'. Jack smirked and tossed one to the elf. It leaped up to catch it and gave a wide smile before running off.

"You sure that was such a good idea?" Jack joked.

Phil just went back to working on... what ever it is that Jack may or may not get a taste of when it's finished.

Jack took another look at the plate of cookies. His hand reached for it when Phil growled out to him. His hand froze in mid-air. Phil turned to look at the boy and he grumbled out that Jack should ask permission if he wanted more. "Ugh, really? Fine." He cleared his throat, then continued. "Phil... can I have another one of these cookies?" Before he got a reply, he had one in his hands and began eating it. Phil had been about to say yes, but instead he stared at Jack.

"What? You didn't say I had to wait for you to give it." He smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes and turned back to work.

"Hmm, you know." He said as he swallowed. "I like your butter-scotch cookies better... but these are still good."

Phil gave a growl to Jack, saying that he didn't make those, he was just asked if he could bake them. One of the other yetis made them. Each of the workers had their own special touches they liked to add to their treats, whether it be a different brand of certain ingredients, or just adding a bit more of something. Each was unique depending on who made it.

"Cool... I think your cooking is my favorite though."

A scent came to him as he finished off his second cookie. It caught his attention immediately, and he flew over to where Phil was working. He took another whiff of what was in the pot, and he let out a sigh. "Oh, man... That is _incredible_. What is it again?"

Phil gently pushed Jack back so he could reach something on the counter. He garbled out a response, saying that it's not finished yet.

"I bet you like this, don't you." Jack folded his arms, and 'hmph'ed. "You like keeping me in suspense, and waiting..."

Phil just turned to look at his small friend, and gave a growl, pointing out that not everything had to do with Jack...

He suddenly turned away from the stove, and walked over to cabinet. From it, he brought out a large mug. Well, it was a normal size mug for the yetis, but to Jack it was _huge!_ The winter spirit eyed it curiously and watched as Phil filled it with... Hot Chocolate.

That's what he was making!

Phil brought the mug to his lips, and took a small sip. He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, before giving a small nod to himself.

"Is it done?" Jack cut through his thoughts.

Phil turned and it looked like he was decided whether or not to let Jack have some.

"Do you know how rude it is to make stuff and then not give me a taste of it?" Jack smirked

Phil gave a sigh, and turned back to the cupboards. He brought out another cup, this one considerably smaller then his own. He filled it. Not all the way full, more like a little more than half, then handed it to Jack. Jack took it eagerly. He had yet to try any kind of hot chocolate, and he couldn't wait. Besides, it was made by yetis. That means it has to be good. He brought it close and took in its scent. He couldn't stop the smile that came to him when he smelled it.

When it first touched his tongue, it tingled a bit. He relished the taste that lingered in his mouth after his first swallow. Jack wiped the chocolate that had gotten on his upper lip with the back on his hand. He smiled at the yeti and raised his glass as a compliment to its taste. Phil just nodded and took another swig of his own drink.

"So, is this your special recipe, or is it just a general 'all yetis know how to make this' kind of thing?" Jack asked.

Phil shrugged. This one was one all the yetis knew how to make, but Phil was working on his own mixture. He had't quite gotten the right taste he wanted yet, but he was still working on it. This blend still had his own special secret that he liked to add to most of the recipes he made, but overall, it was just a basic drink that they all enjoyed. He saw Jack bring his hand up to his throat and make a pained face. The yeti gave a concerned growl.

"Hmm?" Jack looked up. "Oh, its nothing. I just-" He gave a sudden cough, and grabbed his throat again as a weird burning sensation went through it.

Phil came over to him and placed a paw on his his back. He offered a glass of water to the spirit, and it was gladly taken. Jack drank it all in one gulp, but still, it burned. His hands were starting to itch as well. He looked down, but found his vision blurred.

"Phil," His voice was rough and husky. "What's wrong with me?"

The yeti suddenly thought of something. Jack was a winter spirit. He probably couldn't handle hot foods or drinks. He should go outside where it's cold and eat cooler foods to help him.

Jack rolled his eyes, then tried to give Phil a look that said 'I don't think so..'. It was a bit hard to do that since his eyes were so watery, but he gave it his best shot. "Phil, I don't think that's it." He decided to try and whisper now. It hurt less then trying to talk normal.

"I just had two cookies that were hot out of the oven. I _always_ have hot cookies that are fresh out of the oven. That's when they're best." Another cough overcame him, but he just drank more water.

Phil thought for a moment,then deduced that since it was a liquid instead of a food, it gave a more serious reaction.

Jack shook his head, then stopped as a wave of dizziness over came him. "I really don't think it's because of the heat, big guy." He mumbled as he leaned against the wall. He slowly sank down to the floor. "C...can you just figure this out? I feel... really dizzy..."

Phil looked worriedly at him. One of Jack's hand caught his eye. It was turning red and looked very irritated.

He gained a thoughtful look as he observed Jack.

Red, itchy skin.

Teary eyes...

Burning throat...

Dizziness...

Put together and it almost sounded like... An allergic reaction? A serious one too... Was Jack allergic to something in his hot chocolate? Could an immortal even be allergic to something? He turned and grabbed the recipe, double checking its ingredients. He was pretty sure Jack had eaten most of the things on here...

Jack, meanwhile, was trying to keep his breathing even. It was now coming in smaller gasps.

His eyes scanned it, making a small check list in his head. Nothing! Jack had had all of these things before. Was it not an allergic reaction like he thought? He growled out in anger and lashed out at the bowls and tools on the counter. They clattered to the ground, quickly followed by the plate of cookies. They scattered on the ground, and Jack jerk awake from the noise it caused. His eyes drifted over the mess Phil just made. "T-that was rude... They weren't even... your cookies..." Jack breathe out, trying to smirk. His eyes started to droop, and his head fell.

Phil gave him a gentle shake, keeping him awake. The yeti shook his head in disbelief that Jack, while going through all this, still tried to be his same old self. If the cookies were such a big deal, Phil could just remake them.. They would taste a bit different since each yeti's used different... types... of... ingredients?

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. He suddenly grabbed one of the cookies and sniffed it.

There!

He found it! The subtle differences in each yetis cooking was the solution. Phil knew what Jack was allergic to.

Phil turned and left the room, with a quick 'be right back' to Jack. He ran straight to their medical room. It only took moments for him to find what he was looking for. A small bottle of benadryl. He smiled and ran back to the kitchen. By the time he got back, Jack was still sitting against the wall.

When the door opened, Jack tried to turn to see who it was, but when he moved his head, another wave of dizziness came over him.

Phil knelt down beside him, and pulled him over. The yeti offered the medicine to Jack, and helped him swallow it with a glass of cool water. Jack let out a sigh after it was gone. The water help sooth his throat a bit, but he couldn't wait till the medicine kicks in. He leaned against Phil's fur, and tried to relax.

Jack grimaced and tried not to itch at all, it would only make them worse... but they hurt...

Phil grabbed his hand, the worst area, and put a bit of itching cream on it. Jack's eyes watered as it stung, but he didn't make a sound. It was placed on more of the areas the areas that also itched, and they quickly stopped irritating him. He stayed leaned up against Phil and snuggled against his fur. He felt drowsy and decided that now was a good time to rest...

:::

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a bed, instead of on the kitchen floor, but Phil was right beside him. They were both in an extra guest bedroom.

When he shifted a bit, Phil let out a growl asking if he was okay.

"Yeah... I think so..." He said. His throat had stopped burning, that was a good sign, and his hands no longer itches either. When he sat up he smiled when the world didn't tilt like it did before he went to sleep. "How long was I out?"

Phil replied with a shrug. Somewhere between an hour, an hour and a half. He handed the boy a glass of cold water, which was taken gratefully.

"Did you figure out the problem?"

Phil nodded and grabbed something from the stand behind him, and showed it to Jack. Another growl was let out, saying that Jack was allergic to this.

"Cinnamon?" The boy read the label on the bottle. "Phil, I'm not allergic to cinnamon. You_ just _saw me eat cookies... with cinnamon sprinkled on top. You've also let me have a bunch of other things _with cinnamon._"

Phil interrupted him, pointing out that that was cassia.

"Im sorry, it was what? That was cinnamon. I know cinnamon and that was it!"

The yeti sat down to explain. There were different kinds of cinnamon. Cassia was one, and True Cinnamon was another. They tasted very similar, and were often used not knowing which was which, but there were differences. They came from different plants, so that made it so someone could be allergic to one, but not the other. Jack was allergic to true cinnamon, the preferred type used by Phil. The cookies he ate had used cassia, the type that the other yeti enjoyed using.

Jack stared at Phil as the explanation came. His mouth dropped in shock and his eyes widened slightly. This was all too confusing...

"So.. if you prefer using true cinnamon, how come we didn't figure this whole thing out sooner?" Jack wondered.

Phil guessed that it was just luck that when ever Jack was offered treats from him, they just happened to not have cinnamon in them.

"Wow..." Jack was at a loss for words. He had never heard of immortals having allergies, but he also didn't know many that well. He looked out at the window, wanting to go flying... but he still felt a bit drowsy. "Stupid allergies..." Jack mumbled. It turned into a whine as he realized something. "Now I can't have your hot chocolate, Phil."

Phil suddenly shot up as a thought came to him. His quick movements surprised Jack, causing him to jump a bit. The yeti turned and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them slightly as he growled out excitedly.

"What? Whoa, slow down." Jack tried to keep up with what Phil was saying, but he was still new to yetish, and it was easier if the speaker was not speaking so quickly and fast, and... like Phil was currently speaking...

The yeti just smiled and gave a ruffle of Jack's hair. He brought something out from behind him, and shoved a snow globe in Jack's hand. He should go home and rest where he was most comfortable. That would be his Lake, out in the open air, with the winds surrounding him. Jack smiled and was glad that Phil had said it before he did. The Pole was nice, but he was always nervous that if he stayed too long he would get in trouble. Besides, Jack felt that a nice relaxing flight around the woods would help him feel better.

Phil then stood up and started leaving the room. He gave a good bye, as well as an invitation to come back in three days.

"Wait! What's in three days?" Jack jumped up and floated next to Phil. "I'm not going to be able to rest with you keeping your little secret from me. Come on! Tell me!" He made his eyes big, and pleaded with Phil, but he was denied. He let out a sigh and resigned himself for the wait...

:::

Phil glanced at the door once more, to make sure no one was coming in. He wanted this to be a surprise. It wouldn't do for Jack to come in too early. He had stationed elves to keep watch, but they were unpredictable creatures. They were probably not even outside the room anymore.

He added a bit of peppermint to the boiling pot on the stove, and stirred until it was fully mixed. It's scent rose in the air, and Phil let out a sigh when he smelled it. He decided that it was finished. Now all he had to do was wait for the boy to come. He glanced at a clock, though it didn't help much. He hadn't given a specific time that Jack should come, so he could be coming anytime from now to midnight. It was probably going to be sooner,though, since the boy hated secrets and surprises.

A cold draft passed the door, and Phil peeked out to see if it was Jack. He saw his flying form turn a corner, and got out of sight. He grew confused as to why Jack wouldn't come in when he had invited the winter spirit to come... His question was answered when two other yetis came, huffing, and out of breath. They let out wheezy garbles, saying Jack Frost was here causing trouble again.

Opps... He forgot to tell the other yetis... He'd have to go grab Jack himself, before he got kicked out. Wouldn't that be nice, being invited to a place only to be kicked out by someone else...

He briskly walked down the halls, trying to find out where Jack had gotten to when he came across North. The Russian gave a smile to the yeti. "Ah, Phil. Good. Heating seems to be broken... Would you check on it? I keep getting chills." He gave a small shiver, and Phil saw a quick glance of Jack as he flew up in the rafters. Out of reach, and sight of the yeti who had been chasing him.

Phil gave a nod to North, growling out that he would get the cold taken care of. North gave a pat on his back, and gave a laugh with his thanks. As he started walking away, he called back to his head worker. "I will be in study, knock if you need me."

With North gone, Phil took a look up at Jack and saw him give a small wave and a sheepish grin.

He finally got the boy down into the kitchens. When Jack entered, he caught the scent of what Phil had been making earlier. "Is this what you wanted me to have?" Jack asked, a bit hesitant to get closer. "More hot chocolate?"

Phil nodded and brought out a cup for him.

"Are you sure? I'd rather not go through that whole ordeal again, if it's all the same to you... I mean, how do we_ know _it's cinnamon I'm allergic to? It could be something else, and you're just going to give me more?"

Phil seemed confident that Jack would enjoy this. Even as the boy eyed it cautiously, he couldn't help his mouth water from the smell of it.

"..."

The yeti offered the cup and gave an encouraging smile. Jack just had to trust him.

"...Okay, you got me." Jack took the cup, and missed the smile that Phil made.

He drank it slowly, making sure it didn't make him feel the same way as last time. When he swallowed, his smile grew. "It's different!" He exclaimed. "I just thought you'd get rid of the cinnamon."

Phil shook his head and said he finally got his own recipe down. Jack was the first person to try it, besides the yeti. "This is great! Much better then the last one, but I guess that doesn't really mean much coming from me." Jack gave a smirk.

Phil gave a bark of laughter and brought Jack close. This was his special hot chocolate, made just for the winter spirit. If he ever wanted some, Phil would make it.

"Anytime?" A mischievous glint came to Jack's eyes, and Phil gave a look of his own. What do you think? It said to him.

"Thanks, big guy." Jack felt warmth run through him, and he knew it had nothing to do with the hot chocolate he was drinking.

**A/N: I'm actually glad I did that first one. I like both, and I'm glad I got to do both. I don't care which one your prefer, because they are both good. They have different tones, but I like that. **


	16. Sharing a Language

Jack leaned in closer as Phil's voice grew softer. The others yetis surrounding him did the same. The deep resonating growls echoed through the halls of the workshop. Elves sat still as they listened to the story continue. Toys were left unfinished as the hero of the tale climbed the final steps to victory.

Everyone was focused on Phil as he described the battle that was going on in the story. The deep blue eyes of the winter spirit widened with wonder as he listened, he could clearly see the tale in his mind. Jack was amazed by how the story enthralled him. He knew it would still be a great story if it was told in English...but there was something about telling a tale in it's original language, like something gets lost when its translated. Jack was glad he could understand it easily enough. Yetish, when spoken correctly, was an amazing language. Jack also discovered that it was good for story telling. The deep tones that were used so often made the desperation, the dangers, the horrors more intense. The battles seemed fiercer, the heroic acts more victorious.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Anyone passing would surely join in listening. That was what had happened with the other yetis. It was, at first, just Jack who was being told the story. He had wanted to hear a legend that originated from the Yetis. He had heard plenty of other old tales from around the world, but when Phil offered to tell this one, Jack couldn't wait to hear it. The elves were the first to join in and settle down, surprisingly. They had all gathered and sat next to/on Jack near the beginning of the story. Over the course of the tale, yetis slowed or stopped in their work to hear the legend. They all knew it, but it was always fun to hear one more time. And Phil had such a magical story-teller's voice.

Phil was the most favorite narrator of the yetis. He spoke with full emotions, yet made sure they didn't take away from the story too much. it was a perfect balance.

A few yetis mumbled excitedly to themselves as Phil continued. It seemed their favorite part was coming up. Jack couldn't wait to find out what it was. This was probably the best day so far. He held his breath and grinned-

"What is everyone doing?"

North's voice broke through the entrancing spell that Phil had created. Jack blinked and turned to find the Russian at the entrance of the room. With story time interrupted, the elves immediately began to run around and returned to their normal energetic selves. The yetis turned and gave North apologetic looks, and returned to their stations, all of them except Phil, who stood by Jack. North walked up to group that was gradually shrinking as everyone returned to work. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Jack, and his smile grew.

"Ah! Jack Frost! Is good to be seeing you." He grabbed the winter spirit and brought him into a brutal hug. Jack gasped at the sudden lack of air, and tried to push away before he was crushed further. His small frame was no match against North's, so he only achieved freedom when the Russian chose to let him go a few moments later. "What are you doing with yetis?" He gave the winter spirit a look. "You are not messing up schedule, are you?" North had a smile in his eyes as he said that. He had recently discovered that Jack enjoyed playing pranks on the different yetis, but the winter spirit made sure they didn't get too out of hand to mess up their deadlines.

"Hey, North. Nah, I was just listening to Phil tell-

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

An excited voice cam from behind North. Jack leaned around the big man and saw Tooth hurtling towards him. He was brought into another hug, but thankfully he could breathe in this one. It ended quicker, but, like all times when she saw Jack, Tooth pried open his mouth to check on his 'sparkling little whites'.

"Oh, Jack. You do so well keeping your teeth clean! Ah, its really quite amazing. North should really follow your example. He eats treats all the time, coating his teeth with so much sugar. He should be cleaning them at _least_ 4 times a day, so as not to get permanent damage, but he never does. He also barely flosses."

North gave a laugh when she started to go about his own teeth. They were fine, she was just being overprotective of them. The two of them continued to bicker, but Jack turned his attention back to Phil.

"So, now that the whole moment has been ruined..."

Phil nodded in understanding at the winter spirit's disappointment. That was one of the worst moments in the story to stop. It was right in the middle of one of Phil's personal favorite parts, so he always made sure to tell it _really_ good. It seems like the other yetis realized this and soon found that it became their favorite part as well.

He placed a paw on the boy's shoulder, making sure not to put too much weight on his small frame, and promised they would get the chance to finish it soon.

Jack replied with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. "I guess... I was just-"

"Ah Jack! I remember!"

Jack looked back at the Guardian of Wonder. "Remembered wha-!" His arm was grabbed by North, and the three Guardians headed back to... where ever the first two had been.

Jack looked back at the yeti. Phil's eyes spoke of the laughter that his lips failed to release. The winter spirit gave an apologetic smile to his friend as he was continued to be dragged away. Phil just waved it off, and gave Jack a look saying they'd figure out when to continue their story later.

North stopped for a moment, and called back to the yeti. "Phil! Bring snacks!"

Both Jack and Phil smiled as they realized 'later' was going to be much sooner.

::

"So... did I do something wrong?" Jack asked as he sat on one of the couches. All the Guardians were there, and they turned to stare at him as he asked his question.

"Ha! What makes you think that?" North smiled.

That made Jack shift uncomfortably. He hated it when they asked him question like that. After he answered, the mood was always started out hesitantly. "Well... I don't usually get called by other spirits unless they are going to yell at me for something I did..."

Immediately it happened. That light cheerful air that surrounded them was almost all but gone. They always seem to forget those 300 years they left him alone...

North cleared his throat to try and get rid of the heavy air that came upon them. "Yes... well I have idea that will help you feel welcome. I will give you..." He paused for a more dramatic effect. It resulted in an eye roll from Bunny and Jack, though neither noticed each other had done it. "A tour of workshop!" He spread his arms out wide at his announcement.

Jack's face fell. He was _dying _to have one... but Phil was going to be the one doing it. He'd been in there enough times since Easter, but he still wanted to get an official tour, where everything would be explained. How the process goes and the details like that.

The other Guardians noticed his expression, and Tooth fluttered over to him. "Do you not like that idea, Jack? We all thought you'd love it." Her voice was soft and she had a worried air about her.

"No, no.. Its great. I've been wanting one for awhile now... I just-" He was cut off when the doors opened and two yeti's walked in with drinks and cookies. Neither of them were Phil. Jack was about to ask where he was when North beat him to it.

"Ah, thank you. Phil get distracted by elves?" he gave a wink to the two of the yetis. They knew how the elves always preferred to cause havoc for Phil then any other yeti in the workshop.

They nodded and saw Jack. The yetis walked around North and asked the boy if Phil had mentioned when he was going to finish the legend, because they wanted to hear the ending, yet they didn't want to do it if they had work to do. They then asked Jack if he could have the head yeti finish the story tonight, after all the work is done?

Jack laughed. "Yeah, alright. I'll ask him, but you have to be in charge of the refreshments for tonight. They better be good."

Both of them nodded and agreed to Jack's terms, then headed back out. They gave a final farewell to North and the other Guardians. When the door shut, Jack turned and found four pairs of eyes staring at him. He shrank back a bit. Why were they staring at him like that?

His question was answered when North asked his own.

"You know yeti language?" The Russian was bewildered with this discovery of their newest Guardian. Not many other people took the time to learn it. Not even the other Guardians knew it... maybe Sandy did, but he wasn't positive. Even if Jack knew it, where did he learn it? Most yetis were here at the North Pole.

"Well... yeah." Jack said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to another. "Don't all you?" He directed the question at the rest of the Guardians. Why wouldn't they? They work with North all the time, wouldn't it be good to learn the language of his workers? Obviously not, because Tooth and Bunny shook their heads. Sandy gave a small nod, so Jack guessed that he knew. That was predictable. Sandy was the one who was least heard among the Guardians, but he was the one most willing to listen. How could he listen if he didn't understand?

"No, Jack. None of us do except for North." Tooth said. Oh, so they didn't know Sandy knew? Jack glanced at the dream Guardian and saw a bit of steam sand come off him. Obviously he had tried to tell them before, but sometimes they missed his symbols, or couldn't understand them well enough. Jack could understand how Sandy felt. Before he had learned yetish, he was mostly guessing what Phil was saying, and often times Jack felt that Phil couldn't express himself fully because he would go misunderstood.

"How did ya' learn it, Mate?" Bunny came forwards.

Jack gave Bunny smirk. "Well, I started with basic stuff. 'Hello', 'good-bye', you know... Then I moved on to more advanced words. I learned the Christmas language pretty fast, since it sees to be a big part of a yeti's life, so that's understandable." Jack knew he was just going to irritate the pooka, but he couldn't help it. The remark just popped out.

North gained a twinkle in his eyes at the mention of Christmas. He knew he was missing something from this. "Ah, I remember you say you have been trying to get in workshop for long time, no? This is when you learned, Yes?" That made sense, Jack probably picked it up from what he overheard from the yetis, and now that Jack could spend more time here, he learned the language more easily.

"Yeah, I mean, it took awhile, but so does every other language."

Tooth squealed as a thought came to her. "Oh! Can I hear you speak some yetish? I've always wondered what it would sound like from someone besides a yeti." She heard North nearly choke on his drink, and he grew embarrassed. Jack, meanwhile, had collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Wha's wrong with them?" The Guardian of Hope asked as he came to stand by her.

Sandy cut into the conversation. His sand symbols came quickly, though slow enough that they all understood his question. _What was Jack going say about the workshop tour?_ When North spoke of how Jack was trying to break in, it reminded Sandy that the winter spirit had been trying to say something about it before the other yetis came in.

"Oh! That's right! What were you going to say, Jack?" The fairy queen fluttered excitedly close to him.

Jack looked taken back, and stood up from the ground. He shifted from one foot to another. "I was just already promised one from the yetis..."

North gave a jolly laugh. "That is no big deal! I understand." He was thankful for the change of topic. He never liked bringing up how he sounded in Yetish. He knew his workers found it humorous. He briefly wondered what Jack had been laughing so hard about, but it left his mind as he continued on about the Workshop tour, and how they could all go on it together, at a later point when the yeti's weren't busy.

Jack gave a grateful sigh. That was one of the first promises Phil made to Jack when they became friends. If Jack was ever allowed in by North, then he would get a special VIP tour. Throughout the years, Jack never thought it was going to actually happen, but now... he couldn't wait!

"So! Instead... We give you tour of Bunny's home!"

"_WHAT?!" _Bunny yelled out. "There is _no way_ I'm letting him in my home. He'd freeze it solid!"

"But, Bunny. He did not last time, no?"

"Yeah, but last time..." Bunny's words died off. It was an emergency last time. He didn't often let other people into the warren... but when he turned to see Jack's eyes widen at the thought of a Warren tour, he let out a sigh.

"Alright, we'll show Frostbite around..." He said in a defeated tone.

Jack let out a whoop of joy at that, and Bunny hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Don't worry, Bunny. We do Tooth and Sandy's home too."

::

Evening came and all the Guardians stood and waited for the other yetis and elves to gather. Jack was surprised to find the other Guardians standing by Phil as he prepared to finish his story. It seems that North had told the others what the first two yeti had asked Jack and now they were interested in hearing the tale as well.

Phil decided, that since there were so many new people joining in, he'd start over from the beginning. Jack didn't mind at all. In fact, he couldn't wait. Sandy was going to be creating different effects with his Dreamsand, and that would be the only source of light. He would do particles, or bright flashes, or what ever fit the mood. Jack couldn't wait till they got to the great battles. He knew that with both Phil and Sandy working together, it would be _incredible!_

Magic filled the air as the two of them started. Phil's voice was low and deep as he began the introduction. There was no light. Jack could only hear the growls of the yeti. One by one, the room began to slowly light up as the tale continued on its way.

Jack leaned against who ever was sitting next to him. When he felt fur, he assumed it was another yeti. He sighed as he felt the warmth that came from it. He actually enjoyed the heat if it came from blankets, or fur. He just found the natural summer heat draining. He hoped whoever was behind him didn't mind, it's not like he weighed that much.

::

Bunny shifted and tried to get comfortable. With all the yetis in the room, it was getting pretty stuffy. No one else seemed to mind it, but Bunny, with all his extra fur, found it discomforting. He didn't know why the yetis weren't bothered by it... He had just gotten in an okay position when Jack, who was sitting in front of him, leaned back against his fur. The pooka's eyes widened and he was about to shake the kid off him when, suddenly, he felt a cold wave come from the winter spirit. It cooled him down nicely and he decided he would deal with the little bugga' for a little while... at least till the story is over.

He rearranged himself again so that Jack wouldn't have to lean in such an odd angle, and so that Bunny got the most cold feeling hitting him. As they both settled in to listen, the Guardian of Hope couldn't help but smirk at the kid.

There came a point in the story when Phil's voice grew quite... Most of Sandy's dream sand faded away so there was only a slight whisper in the dark. When a bright flash of light came and Phil let out a loud cry, Bunny almost jumped. He noticed that a few yetis actually did. Tooth had been so startled, she leaned into North's shoulder.

Bunny winched when he felt small hands grip his fur tightly. He looked at Jack and saw that he had been startled as well. Bunny suppressed a shiver when his legs (where Jack had gripped) got small icicles on them. Jack let out breath as the tale continued. Bunny watched and had to stop himself from laughing as the winter spirit snuggled into his fur.

:::

When the story ended, Jack smiled up at Phil. That was definitely worth the wait. It was made even better with Sandy there, and everyone else enjoying it with him. One of the yetis stood up and turned on the lights. Jack stretched a bit, but he froze when he heard a familiar Australian voice coming from the yeti that was supposedly behind him.

"Enjoy the story, mate?"

Jack swiftly turned and felt his eyes bulge and jaw drop at the sight of Bunny. He was smirking at him. He drew in a breath and tried to say something... It hadn't been Bunny the whole time... It couldn't have been.. Jack could have sworn that it was a yeti.

"B-but... you, t-the yeti... it was..." He flailed his arms around, trying get his words straight. "Y-you were a yeti!" He finally cried out, refusing to believe he had snuggled against the rabbit the entire time.

Bunny shook his head with a smirk. "Nah, Frostbite. How many times we gotta' go over this? I'm not a kangaroo, and I'm definitely not a yeti." He leaned in closer to the winter spirit's face. "I'm a bunny."

Jack let out what could only be called a whine. He felt his face start heating up, and he turned away so Bunny wouldn't see the color rising to his cheeks.

"Jack! Oh, Jack, that was such a wonderful story." Tooth came up besides the two of them. "I'm so glad we all got to hear it together. I think my favorite part was near the ending when- Wait... Jack? Are you blushing?" She hovered close to Jack, trying to get a good look at his darkening cheeks.

"No!" He cried out immediately. He attempted to get out of their reach, but Bunny got a hold of him.

"Ah, come on, mate. Wha' are ya so scared of? Wha's the difference between me and one a' those big lugs?" He had a big smirk on his face as he pointed over his shoulder at a yeti. It was Phil coming up with Sandy towards the rest of the Guardians.

"How did you two even listen to the story? You said you didn't understand yetish." Jack tried to get off the subject of his choice of a pillow during the story.

Tooth flashed a smile at North. "Don't worry, Jack. North was right beside me giving me a rough translation. Sandy's dream sand also helped." She waved at Sandy as he came up to them.

He beamed at them. He was glad that they like his work so much. After a series of quick symbols to Phil, he said they'd finish their chat later. Phil nodded and growled out a goodbye to the little man. He gave a wave to Jack and turned to help the others clean up the room.

"Yes, the sand was good touch to story. I enjoyed it." North said as he joined in the conversation. He noticed Jack's flushed face. "What is wrong?"

"N-nothing! Its just stuffy in here." Jack stammered out.

Bunny snorted at that comment.

They continued to talk about the story and their thoughts on it for awhile. They each shared their favorite moments, or parts they thought were weird. Tooth and Bunny had a few questions about some portions of the story, but Sandy, North and Jack cleared up any confusions they had. At one point Tooth said she would be interested in learning yetish, and also offered to teach the others how to understand her little mini-faeries. Bunny stated that he'd be fine without knowing the languages.

Jack smirked. "I think you're just jealous that we all have another language for our jobs, yet you don't. North has yetish, Tooth has her little faeries, Sandy has his sand, and I can talk to the wind."

Bunny turned to glare at Jack. "I have a language that I use. The egg golums speak using their own tongue."

"Rock doesn't count." Jack cut in.

"Oh! And wind does?"

"Yeah. Even normal people can hear it, they just don't understand."

"Humans can hear the earth, they're just too busy to pay attention!"

North, Tooth and Sandy watched the two continue to bicker with each other. They shared a smile between the three of them, and left the room. Its best to let those two just fight it out, rather than try and stop them.


	17. Operation: Prank Guardians

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed/Read my story. It really is fun. I have an idea for a real chapter fic, and I don't know how it will affect my weekly updates. I will try my hardest to keep it up, but this idea really wants to get out. I will officially have a chapter where the Guardians find out that Jack and Phil are friends. Right now, they don't realized that all this time it has been the same yeti. North may have but he hasn't _really_ been paying attention. Anyways, on to the story. Hope you all like it.**

Jack slipped a small smile to Phil as they both entered the room. The winter spirit had his hands full with a silver tray, filled to the brim with cookies. A chocolate and minty scent rose from them, and he couldn't help but savor the smell. By the way they looked, he wanted to take one of these for himself but he couldn't do that. These were made especially for the guardians, all of whom were waiting for the winter spirit to get back.

Sandy was the first to notice when Jack entered the room, which worked perfectly with the winter spirit's plan. He smiled at the little man and offered the cookie tray to him. Sandy beamed and floated over to him. When he reached forwards to grab one, Jack lowered the tray and put it in a position where Sandy could easily grab one of the three biggest ones.

"Wha's that, Frostbite?"

Jack had to repress the smirk that wanted to come, and he turned and offered the tray to the other three Guardians. They had all come closer now, and could see the treats that Jack held.

"Cookies, made them myself." He said proudly.

North looked impressed. These looked like masterpieces. He didn't think the winter spirit would be such a good cook. He reached for one of the cookies, trying to pick a larger one, but Jack rotated the tray so the Russian wouldn't take notice of the two remaining big ones in the back.

Tooth looked nervous, but Jack expected that. She didn't do to well with sugar.

"Come on, Tooth. Its just one, and I will personally help you make sure everyone cleans their teeth after this." Jack flashed her a sweet smile, and she had to give in. Who could say 'no' to those teeth? She reached for one, but Jack didn't need to worry about keeping the large cookies out of her grasp. The fairy made sure to grab one of the smaller ones that were on the tray.

Bunny was the last. He looked suspicious. The other Guardians stared at him expectantly. They wouldn't take a bite out of theirs until Bunny got his. "Wha's in them?" His nose twitched as he tried to find something wrong with them.

"Nothing, these ended up exactly like they were supposed to."

That caught Bunny's attention. "An' wha are they supposed to be?" He eyed the boy closely, trying to see any signs of a prank or trick.

North's hand suddenly grabbed another cookie from the tray and the big guy pushed it into Bunny's paw. "Ha! They are cookies, what else? Let us enjoy them!"

Bunny sighed and gave in. He took one more look at the winter spirit before putting the cookie in his mouth.

Jack held his laughter in. He had to, or else it would be ruined. His eyes shot between the different Guardians. He kind of wished he didn't do this to Tooth, but the more people he got with this, the more confusing it would be. He didn't dare breathe as the Guardians ate his treats. The cookies barely touched their tongues when each of their eyes widened in disgust and the cookies were thrown to the ground. Everyone's, except Sandy's. He finished his cookie with a smile, and licked his lips. He saw the other's reactions and stared at them strangely. Those were really good, how did none of the others like them?

The rest of the Guardians were staring giving the Sandman looks that said they thought he was crazy. How could he eat that thing?!

Jack tried to stifle a laugh, but Bunny heard it and immediately turned on the boy. Deep emerald eyes pierced the winter spirit. "What?" Jack asked.

Sandy, meanwhile, wanted another one. That last one was just incredible. He went closer to Jack and made a sand cookie above his head. Jack turned the tray towards the little man and handed one of the two remaining larger cookies. Bunny caught sight of it and eyed it cautiously. His ears flattened and he reached for the last big one. Jack tried to keep it out of his grasp, but that made it that much more obvious that it was different from the rest.

When Bunny got a hold of it, he smirked. "No more of ya' tricks." He was about to enjoy a real cookie, when he caught sight of Jack's eyes. They held that same mischievous glint in them... that made his hesitate. Was this really a cookie? He looked back at Jack and decided to try something else.

"Here," He offered it to the winter spirit. "You have one, mate"

He watched closely, trying to see how Jack would react. The kid just gave a smirk.

"Okay." He reached for it, but Bunny pulled it out of his reach.

The Pooka let out a moan of frustration, and he heard North laugh behind him. What the heck was going on with these cookies?! What ever Sandy got, it was obviously really good. Bunny wanted to try what Sandy had tasted, because they often enjoyed the same types of foods, _but this annoying kid was making that extremely difficult!_

A couple of elves came into the room. They froze when they saw the plate full of cookies, and the guardians. They each gave a smile to each other, than turned to give one to the guardians. North grew worried... It wasn't a cheerful happy smile like they normally gave. It was mischievous... conniving... creepy. They started snickering at them, and it made all the guardians uncomfortable. Why were they acting like that? Sandy grabbed another cookie from the plate, and offered it to them. Immediately they screamed and fled before anything else could happen.

Now Bunny seriously didn't know what to think of these things... He saw a yeti standing nearby and came up with a new idea. Striding right up to him, he shoved the cookie into the yeti's paws. "You'r a cook, righ'? You tell me wha's wrong with this." He knew the yetis were in charge of making all the treats here at the pole. This guy would sort this all out.

Phil smirked and sniffed it, taking it into his paws. He eyed it carefully, trying to make it seem like he didn't know what to think of it. He gave a small glance towards Jack and tossed the cookie in his mouth. He had missed the warning look Jack had been trying to give him, but he knew instantly that something went wrong. He tried not to gag. He had to make this look real, otherwise this all would fall apart. Their whole set up would be ruined. He faked chewing, and pretended to swallow the demon cookie. All the while, he felt his tongue growing numb from it's taste. He needed water. Oh Man! Water was needed in about three minutes... come on, stop watching so he could leave and get rid of this thing that was attacking his mouth! Note to self... never get involved in these kind of pranks again. Why hadn't he gotten the normal cookie? He had been waiting for it, they were actually really good. Jack was a quick learning and cooking was a fun way to pass the time for him. Phil was seriously just about to drop this whole thing and spit out the cookie when he heard a sigh.

Bunny had bought his bluff and now had a face of disbelief. The guardian turned back towards the winter spirit to try and figure this out. Phil, right when he was no longer the center of attention, turned towards an exit. He wanted to just bolt for it, to wash this awful taste from his mouth, but he restrained himself. He lasted this long, he could last five more seconds.

Jack, meanwhile, gave an apologetic look to the fleeing yeti, then tuned his attention back to the other guardians. They all had their eyes on him, and he decided to use this change of events in his favor. Sure, it wasn't their original plan, but it would still work out in the end.

Jack grabbed a hold of the last remain 'safe' cookie and took a bite out of it. He heard Tooth gasp, and North had looked like he was going to stop him. Bunny looked really pissed off, and Sandy... He was the most confused of all of them.

He looked at the four of them, and sighed. "I don't know what your problem is, guys. These are pretty good for a first timer, but whatever. If you don't want anymore, I'll just put these back in the kitchen." He finished off his cookie and started to leave the room.

When he was out of their sights, he shoved his plate into a passing yeti, yelling back "Don't eat them, throw them out. Trust me." He than flew off, speeding through the halls searching for Phil and where he went off to.

"Phil!" He called out, trying to find his lost friend. He passed by the kitchens, and decided that the yeti deserved a real treat after taking that for Jack. He grabbed two cookies from the plate that held the cookies that Sandy had eaten, and he grabbed a large glass of milk, along with a glass of water. Jack knew he would need to wash the taste out, and its better to do that with water... The milk was for the other two cookies. He was out of the kitchen in a flash and out looking for Phil.

:::

Sandy looked at the other guardians as they stared at the door Jack had just left.

He created a _**?** _above his head.

"So wait... were those cookies all the same? Or..." Tooth fluttered hesitantly, looking at the others.

North shook his head in confusion. What had those elves been snickering at? After his first taste of the cookies, he thought it was just a prank, but Sandy... Phil... and then Jack himself...

Bunny knew for sure something was going on here. He just needed to figure out what. He stormed out of the room, ignoring the calls of North and Tooth, and tried to find out where Jack ran off to.

It only took a couple of minuets to figure out which way Jack had gone. Bunny got close and heard him talking. He paused in his steps, and waited, eavesdropping on Jack's conversation.

"-thought I could catch your attention. I am so sorry. Thanks for keeping with it though. I think we pulled it off quiet nicely."

A growl responded, and Bunny realized he was talking to the yeti that had taken one of the cookies, and had said it was good. He leaned closer, to make sure he caught every word.

"Yeah." Jack continued, replying to something the yeti had growled out. "We probably can't do something like that for awhile though. Bunny almost got it figured out which cookies were real, and which were my little demon ones." Jack gave a chuckle.

Bunny decided that he was done hiding. He jumped out from behind the corner and grabbed Jack before he could run off. "Ah'ha!" He exclaimed. "I knew it! Ya' lit'le bugga'! I knew there was something wrong with those things. Why'd ya give Sandy the real ones?"

Jack glared at his captor, and didn't bother trying to get free. This guy's grip was solid. "Sandy was the first one who came up to me. I didn't want to chance giving him a bad one and have him eat it before you guys got yours. If he took a bite, you all would have known something was up with them." He explained, giving only a half truth. Sandy had been the only one of the guardians to really pay him any attention through his 300 years alone. He wanted to do something nice for him, and not playing a prank on him seemed like a good start.

Bunny meanwhile, just rolled his eyes. "So, did you really cook all the cookies? Or did you have this guy make the edible ones?" He asked as he pointed to the yeti.

Jack looked offended. "No way! All of those were made by me, and my skill. If you don't believe me, lets go in the kitchen and I'll show you!"

From the fire in his eyes, Bunny knew that Jack was telling the truth. "Well... That may be true, but is yer skill any good? Thanks to yer lit'le games, I haven' had the pleasure of tastin' yer cooking."

Jack noticed the look that Bunny gave him, and decided that he'd let him, as well as the rest of the Guardians, get some of his real cookies. They were quite good, according to Phil. In Jack's mind they were nothing compared to the yetis cooking... but then again, they did have a few more years of experience with these kinds of things.

"I'll go grab it." Jack said, though he didn't move to get them yet, seeing as Bunny still had a firm grip on him. Phil, though, interrupted before the winter spirit shot off. He offered that he could get the treats for the Guardians. Bunny seemed to agree with this, and gave a nod of thanks while taking Jack back to the room with the other guardians. The last words Phil heard of the two of them were Jack's complaints, and Bunny's insistence that he go apologize to the others.

When Phil reached the kitchen, he found a yeti in there. That wasn't really a surprise. What was was the fact that the other yeti seemed to just be staring intently at Jack's plate of cookies. Phil growled out a question, asking what in the world he was doing. The yeti only responded that he couldn't see anything wrong with these, yet Jack had said to throw them out. It seemed like such a waste of such good looking treats.

Phil then realized that those cookies were his demon ones, and he quickly grabbed ahold of it before the other yeti got any ideas. The head yeti assured his co-worker that they needed to go. They were anything but good treats. His assurance seemed to convince the other yeti, and he left the kitchen to Phil.

He stood alone in the room, holding the platter of cookies. Now that he saved anyone else from eating these things, he set out for the Guardians, ready to give them Jack's delicious cookies.

It took him a moment, and he was thankful that no one saw, but he realized that he was about to go offer the Guardians the prank cookies again. He laughed at himself a bit, then grabbed the correct plate. After a moments thought, he took one cookie from the other tray and placed it on his own. He than headed back towards the others.

:::

While waiting for their real treats, North was curious as to what was really in those cookies. Jack happily started telling them his recipe. They eyes widened in shock and often times, they let out sounds of disgust at some of the things that went in them. It was amazing that Jack had gotten them to look real. He smirked when they said that. That was his favorite part, that they could pass for real cookies just by looking at them. That's what had given him the most trouble when he first tried making them. There were moments when he almost gave up on the whole idea. Now that the recipe was complete, though, he was glad he stuck through with it till the end.

When the door opened, and Phil came in, all the Guardians turned and looked at the plate in his paws. North, Tooth, and Bunny couldn't wait to try the cookies, and Sandy was eager to have another one.

When Phil reached them, he first offered one to Toothiana. She took one of the smaller ones, like before, but she smiled and didn't hesitate. Jack made these for them, and she was actually excited to try one. North was offered two at a time, since Phil knew the big man would be coming back for more soon enough. Bunny made sure he took his own, just in case Jack had asked the yeti to pull another fast one on him. When Sandy got his, he was the first to finish it, even faster than North. He really liked the cookies.

Jack was a bit surprised when Phil held one out to him, but he smiled and took it. He gave his thanks before taking a large bite out of it. Immediately his eyes widened, and he almost gagged. After spiting the vile thing out, his hand shot towards one of the glasses of milk that had also been brought. It was gone in a flash, and Jack reached for another cup to get rid of that taste.

Bunny broke out into laughter when he saw Jack get a taste of his own medicine. Tooth looked worried, but she was also trying to hide a smile, showing that she thought it was funny as well. North let out a chuckle and gave Jack a strong pat on the back, nearly causing him to choke on his milk, while Sandy gave a look towards Phil.

He shrugged and smiled at the little man. Jack really should have seen that coming.


	18. Apologies (Author's Note)

**I am so sorry for missing this last week. The previous week before I posted a one-shot, That Easter Morning. Check it out if you want. It ties in slightly to His Favorite Moments. **

**So, I'm moving, and it takes a lot of work, what with cleaning the house, packing up, and finding a new place. Its a lot of work, and I probably won't be updating regularly for a while, probably not a all till I get settled in. Sorry guys. You're just going to have to wait for more. I promise that there are some really cool chapters coming up, but I just don't have the time right now to write them. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You really make my day, just seeing how many people enjoy my stories. I'll try to get back into my normal routine as soon as a I can.**

** 132**


	19. Confessions of a Frozen Heart

**A/N: Alrighty. I am Back! Yay! Hazzah to me. I'm so glad you guys are still here waiting. I know it's only been 1 month... but it feels like forever! UGH! So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get back into my scheduled weekly updating thing, because I want to try writing out a different chapter story, one which I'd rather not star posting till its basically complete, but I'll finish up this arch, it'll have 2 or 3 chapters I think.**

**Also, note. Maybe you should re-read the movie chapters, just to refresh your minds about what Phil was present for and what he missed. If you feel like you know it pretty well, go ahead, and just dive on in to this. **

"No, Phil... I-I don't want to talk about it..." Jack couldn't meet the yeti's eyes. He turned away from him, and brought his hoodie over his head.

Phil growled out at Jack, wondering what was so bad about that day? Wondering what had happened. He placed a paw on the boy's shoulder, saying that he wouldn't be mad at Jack. He just wanted to know what happened, or if Pitch or any of the Nightmares had attacked Jack during that time. He wanted to know if Jack was okay. He pleaded as Jack just shrugged the paw away.

"I c-cant... Just, don't ask... Please..." He looked up at his friend, his eyes begging the yeti not to bring it up again.

Phil looked into the blue eyes, trying to figure out what could have happened. He saw regret, anguish, disappointment .. and fear. The yeti bowed his head and gave a hug to the winter spirit. He couldn't make himself push Jack. Something awful happened during Easter, and it scared him.

He let the boy go, and turned away. He wasn't going to get any answers from Jack... Would the other guardians know anything?

:::

"Sandy... Please, do not ask me that. I-I cannot..." North said. He couldn't look his companion in the eye as the Sandman tried to ask, once again, what exactly happened while he was 'dead'.

None of the Guardians would say anything. Sandy had gotten a bit of information from Phil, the head yeti at the North Pole. It was nice to know what happened... but there were some gaps. Gaps, that Sandy felt, where big pieces to the puzzle.

He sighed as North just turned and left before anymore questions could be asked of him. The Guardian of Dreams let loose some sand in frustration, and tried to think about what _could_ have happened... Which was anything, really...

A growl sounded behind him, and he quickly turned to find the very yeti who had helped him before. Phil. They both asked each other the silent question 'did you find out anything?' Sandy frowned, and Phil let out a groan. They had decided to work together to try and piece together that missing day, yet it still came up empty. They thought for sure that the Guardians would open up more to Sandy than to Phil, and that Jack would be more willing to talk if it was with someone he trusted, not that the winter spirit didn't trust Sandy. Actually, out of all the Guardians, Sandy was the one he was most comfortable with... he just didn't know him as well as he knew Phil.

Phil growled out the question of what they should do next? They can't keep bugging them about it... at least for Jack, it would only make him more tight lipped about the whole thing.

Sandy agreed, yet couldn't come up with a new approach.

:::

Days had passed, and the two were still no closer to finding out what had happened. They had hoped that as time passed, the Guardians would be more wiling to talk about it, yet the longer they waited, it seemed like the more the others didn't' want to talk.

Phil tried asking the Guardians, instead of Sandy, yet that yielded even less results than when the Sandman had asked.

A few time, Phil would look at Jack, not even voicing the question, just making a pleading look at him. When Jack would see it, he would always turn away, like he was ashamed to tell the story. It was this burden that Jack was carrying all by himself, and Phil hated seeing the boy under such pressure. He wanted to relieve it of him, but the yeti couldn't... not if Jack wouldn't let him.

:::

It was now a few months after Easter, and Jack was cornered by Phil once again. The yeti asked, even for just the basics of what happened. Jack opened his mouth, like he was going to reply... yet he hesitated. He couldn't seem to find the words to say what he wanted. "Phil, I... I didn't..." He cast his eyes down, and turned away.

Phil gently grabbed the boy's chin, making him look into the yeti's eyes. He growled softly, telling Jack that what ever happened, it was still affecting him. It wasn't over, and it wouldn't be till he told some one about it. He was here to help and listen, and to not judge the boy. Phil would be there for him, like he always had been.

His words seemed to help Jack, but he still didn't' tell what happened. Instead, he gave a small smile to Phil, and hugged him, whispering a thanks.

Phil let Jack leave, content with helping take even the smallest of steps towards helping him. It was progress, though only a small amount, it would help in the end.

:::

Phil stood by, waiting for Jack to join him. They had planned on having a nice chat, over a cup of hot coco. They enjoyed getting some time with just them, not any of the guardians, and it didn't happen often. It was a time for both of them to relax, and bond as friends, yet Phil could see no sign of the winter spirit.

He was about to go ask North if he had seen the boy, when Jack finally appeared. His hands were hidden inside his jacket pocket, and he wore his hood. Something was up with him, and Phil grew worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Phil... I just... Can I show you something?" He looked into Phil's eyes, and the yeti saw all his worries and doubts. There was also a bit of hope in them, and Phil gladly agreed.

Jack led him to an empty room. Nothing was inside it. No furniture, no supplies, nothing.

"I wasn't sure... uh, how to tell you.. So, instead. I...I decided to show you instead." His voice was quite, and he slowly brought out his hands from his pocket.

Inside them was a cylindrical golden tube, holding Jack's memories.

"I asked Baby Tooth if I could have one of my memories from an immortal time, and she placed it in here... I just..." He took a deep breath and tried to explain more...

Phil grabbed his hands and growled out that he could do this.

Jack nodded and looked at Phil. His eyes pleading as he spoke one more time. "Please... don't be mad..." He whispered just before he opened the box.

:::

A light flashed and Phil blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust his eyes. When it died down enough, the yeti saw that the whole room was projecting Jack's memories. If Phil didn't know any better... he would have thought he'd some how been transported to Burgess.

He turned and saw Jack standing beside him, looking away. When he heard Jack's voice come from behind him, he turned to find that another Jack stood had just finished putting Sophie down to bed.

Phil's eyes widened as he realized exactly when this was, and exactly what Jack was showing him.

_**"We should get back." Jack smiled at Baby tooth after setting Sophie down to sleep. **_

Phil waited for something to happen... Something had to have stopped Jack from returning-

**"Jack!"**

_**A light vice filled the air, and Jack's turned recognizing it. **_

Phil looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. He noticed the memory Jack doing the same.

_**"That voice.. I know that voice..." He mumbled, turning around, searching for the source of the noise.**_

**"Jack?"**

**"Jack!"**

_**The voice kept calling out, and Jack kept flying, looking for it. **_

"I know... " Jack spoke up, causing Phil to turn towards him. "I know I should have just gone back to you guys..." Jack said, still not meeting Phil's eyes. "Something just... pulled at me though. I _needed _to find out what that voice was..."

Phil saw how distressed Jack was, and wanted to go comfort him, but he suddenly noticed something in the memory... A broken bed frame.

_**He came across an old bed, underneath it, a tunnel leading to the shadows.**_

_**Baby Tooth chirped at him, trying to get him to go back to the others, yet he brushed her aside. **_

Jack looked at the Baby Tooth memory at that moment. "I should have just listened to her. She knew something was up... but I just ignored her..." He mumbled.

Phil could tell that this hurt him to relive these moments... What would they lead too? What was haunting him so badly?

_**"Don't worry, there's still time." Jack said distractedly as he looked at the bed. Bringing his staff up, he slammed at the bed frame, making a large enough hole for him to fit.**_

_**"Jack?"**_

_**He took a final look around before jumping down the tunnel.**_

_**Shadows danced around him as he followed the voice ever deeper into the cave. Baby Tooth tried again to pull Jack away, to get him to leave this strange place, but he brushed her away.**_

_**"Baby tooth, baby tooth, come on. I have to find out what that is."**_

Phil looked at Jack's memory self and frowned. He could hear the desperation in his voice. What ever was calling him... even if Jack wanted to ignore it, Phil didn't think he could.

This was something he needed... just maybe not in the way it happened.

A sudden creak, one that seemed outside of the memory, made him turn. If he _really _tried, he could distinguish the rooms walls and ceilings, even just barely make out the windows and door. He stared at it for a bit, but returned to the memory, thinking it was just his imagination.

_**He continued walking when he paused in his steps as he heard something... it wasn't the voice, it was something else.**_

_**It was like the fluttering of thousands of wings... mini wings.**_

_**Jack's eyes lit up with realization, and he ran forwards. He got to the end of the tunnel and saw hundreds of cages suspended above him. Each one was filled with the mini-tooths that had been taken. All of the fairies chirped at him when they saw him, they all tried to escape their cages.**_

Phil let out a roar of anger at Pitch. He watched as the little fairies called out to Jack, begging for a release. The yeti glared at the shadows on the walls, wishing he could have had a chance at Pitch, himself.

_**Jack flew up beside them, whispering words of comfort to them, yet also trying to silence them in case Pitch was near. "Shh, keep it down. I'm going to get you out of there as soon as I-"**_

_**"Jack!"**_

_**"...can." He finished as he brought his gaze away from the mini-fairies. A golden shine caught his eyes, and he sped down to the ground. **_

Realization came to Phil when he saw the memory cases. That pull that Jack felt from the voice. It was one from his memories! The yeti turned to Jack, his Jack, and saw he had that same longing look that his past self had. Even though he now knew what they held, the thought of them still seemed to make his heart pound.

_**He landed in the pile of memory canisters, and his hands brushed against them as he searched for his own. It called towards him and he couldn't see it anywhere. He grabbed as many as he could, checking the picture on the bottom.**_

Even as Jack's memory self searched, Phil felt a chill come from behind him. He turned instantly, but saw nothing. His eyes searched the area, but there was no movement except that of the fairies up above them.

_**"Looking for something?" Pitch's voice called from behind him.**_

A cry of surprise and anger escaped Phil, and his paw shot out to punch the Nightmare King. He completely forgot that this was a memory. He could do nothing to change what had happened.

His curled up paw went straight through him, and Phil stumbled a bit before he caught his balance.

He heard a chuckle come from behind him, and saw that Jack had a small smile on his face. The boy still had sadness in his eyes, but Phil was glad to give him a small moment of peace.

The shadows around them shifted, and Phil felt himself being pulled. Jack's eyes shot back to the memory, all joy gone. Phil followed his gaze and watched the scene.

**Jack flew into the air, following the silhouette of Pitch as his laugh filled the cavern. **_**His feet pounded against the floors, the walls... the whole place was a giant maze of winding staircases, and confusing passages.**_

_**"Don't be afraid, Jack." Pitch's calm voice sounded, and Jack was able to pinpoint it's origins. He jumped into the air, and landed on the platform where Pitch stood. He slid into the wall, finding his footing as he brought up his staff to face the Nightmare King.**_

_**"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." The winter spirit said, taking a few steps closer to Pitch.**_

The yeti smiled at that. He could hear it in his voice. Jack wasn't afraid, and that was a true feat... Pitch was the very center of fear after all.

_**"Maybe not..." The older spirit replied, "But you are afraid of something." He added.**_

_**Jack continued to walk towards him, watching his every moment. "You think so, huh?" He was going to be ready... ready for anything that guy could throw at him.**_

_**"Oh, I know so." Pitch turned to face Jack, "It's the one thing I always know... peoples greatest fears." He paused a moment, then looked at Jack, smirking. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." **_

Phil's smile vanished in an instant. He knew that none of the humans believed in him, Jack Frost, bringer of winter... yet, he never understood how it must have felt.

As a yeti, Phil could be seen by all humans. He had never been walked through.. he couldn't be walked through.

How often had Jack gone through that? And then, to go to the spirits, the ones who could see him, and be brushed aside. How many times had Jack recounted times when he encounter other spirits and it ended badly?

Jack always laughed and brushed them aside. He didn't mind it, he said. If he could be a part of the game, it didn't matter if the kids saw him or not. If he could have some interaction with other spirits, it didn't matter if they hated him or not.

Phil looked at both Jacks, and saw the same reaction.

So he was still worried? Phil wasn't surprised. Even now, he only had a few believers... they could easily forget about him, leaving him alone again...

He took a step towards his Jack, and grabbed his shoulder. Jack tried to shrug it off, but Phil brought him close. He wanted to make sure Jack knew... No matter what, even if the kids stopped believing, (Which they wouldn't… Phil would do anything to make sure of that...) He would always believe in Jack.

_**Jack flinched when it was said. He tried so hard to keep it hidden... to keep his greatest wish a secret, and Pitch just threw it all back at him like it was nothing. **_

_**The shadows beneath him swallowed him whole, causing him to fall rapidly. His hold on his staff was lost and he landed suddenly. He frantically searched for it. When he found it, he quickly got up and tried to escape from Pitch and his haunting words.**_

_**"And worst of all... is that you'll never know why."**_

_**Jack tried to ignore it, but he found himself blocked by a wall. When he turned, Pitch's shadow circled him.**_

_**"Why were you chosen to be like this..."**_

A rumble of anger came from deep in Phil's throat. Oh, how he wanted to punch Pitch right now.

He turned away from the memory for a moment, and looked at the other Jack, the present one. _He_ knew. Jack had told Phil, almost right after the fight... he had found his center, and he knew why he was chosen. Jack hadn't gone into many details about _how_ he knew, but Phil didn't mind.

The boy had just figured out who he was after 300 years. If he wanted to keep his memories to himself for a bit.. Phil understood that.

_**Jack's eyes moved quickly, trying to find out where Pitch would come from. He let out a gasp when the man appeared in front of him.**_

_**"But fear not, for the answer to that..." He brought out Jack's memories, offering them to the winter spirit.**_

_**"...is right here."**_

_**Jack stared in shock as all his questions... all the answers were presented to him.**_

_**"Do you want them, Jack... Your memories?" He held them out tauntingly and Jack started to reach out, he almost smiled as he thought of seeing them... but he hesitated. He couldn't do it.**_

Phil nodded and smiled. Jack was stronger than Pitch thought. He was stronger than anyone thought.

_**Pitch suddenly disappeared along with the golden canister. His laugh echoed through the lair, and Jack jumped into the air, trying to follow him. He couldn't let them get away... not after searching for his answers for so long. Jack couldn't let them go.**_

_**"Everything you wanted to know... in this little box." **_

_**Pitch's shadow danced across the wall near Jack, and the boy brought up his staff to strike. The shadow vanished, and Jack ran after it once again. **_

_**"Why did you end up like this... unseen, unable to reach out to anyone?"**_

The yeti closed his eyes in deep sadness. Even though those years were over... they wouldn't leave Jack's thoughts for a long time. Ages could pass and still, he could be haunted by his first years alone...

There was no visible window for Phil, but he looked up to where he thought the moon might be. How could he have been put through all that? Why did it have to have been that way? Couldn't MiM have sent some help?

Jack had had Phil... but what is one person, when the world walks through you?

His heart ached for the winter spirit. He wanted to go grab him. He wanted to hear Jack's light laughter ringing through the halls of the pole. He wanted his feet to freeze to the floor as the winter spirit ran away from him, playing like he always did.

Yet, he couldn't do any of those things... The memories, as they played... they transfixed the yeti. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what was happening.

_**The sound seemed to echo through Jack's mind as all the questions he's had through his lonely 300 years were thrown back at him.**_

_**"You want the answers so badly... you want to grab them and fly off with them."**_

Phil frowned as Pitch continued to taunt him, to pull at his very heart. He looked at the memory Jack, and saw his frustration... his fear growing. It was all being thrown him and he couldn't defend himself.

He let loose a growl, giving encouragement, even though he knew it would do no good.

_**Jack looked around, trying to find something he could fight against., He couldn't **_**stand**_** this. They were just words, yet he couldn't stop himself from hearing them!**_

_**They wouldn't stop... Pitch kept talking, kept voicing Jack's very thoughts!**_

_**"But you're afraid... afraid of what the Guardians would think. You're afraid of disappointing them."**_

_**More shadows came, surrounding Jack. Pitch... he was nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. Jack couldn't focus!**_

_**"Well, let me ease your mind about one thing."**_

No... Pitch, don't even think about it! Phil wanted to yell out at him. Jack has been through enough already! He does not need you filling it with more doubt and fear!

_**Jack didn't want to hear it. He had thought it, but also thought... maybe it wouldn't be true. Maybe it could happen?**_

_**"They'll never accept you. Not really."**_

He couldn't help himself... Phil had to see. He glanced over at his Jack, trying to see his face, trying to see if he still thought that way after all this time.

What he saw made his heart drop. It was a face he knew well... One that said "You're wrong, it doesn't matter, I don't care..." yet, inside there was pain, doubt, fear... It was similar to his smirks, used just to hide away the loneliness he sometimes felt.

Phil wanted to go to him, to comfort the boy, but as soon as the thought entered his head, a shadow passed between them, separating them. It sent a chill through the yeti, and made it seem as though the darkness knew what Phil was trying to do, though that was impossible, seeing as they were in a memory...

_**Jack shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought of the Guardians leaving him. They wouldn't do that... It was all just Pitch... He was just saying things, trying to get in Jack's head. He wanted it to stop. He **_**needed**_** it to stop. He groaned and grabbed his head, trying to make this all go away. **_

He couldn't keep it in. He let out a growl, a yell of frustration that he could do _nothing_ but sit back and watch Jack go through this!

All the past times when he thought about what might have happened to Jack during Easter... He had guessed Pitch had done something, but this? This was much worse then any attack he could have put against Jack. It was worse then just sending nightmares his way. Jack could fight those, he knew how to handle that.

Pitch's _words_? They were another matter altogether. The way the Nightmare King kept circling Jack, and weaving in and out of the shadows. It made it hard for Phil to keep focused... And it wasn't even directed at him!

Phil quieted down his growls to a low rumble, but inside, he cried out still. _Pitch! Stop it!_

_**"Stop it... STOP IT!" Jack yelled out. He didn't want to hear it.**_

Phil couldn't bare to see Jack like this. He wanted to leave, to forget about this whole thing!

One look at Jack, though... _His _Jack...

This is what he needed. Jack needed to get this off his chest, and this was the easiest way for him.

_**Pitch continued on, his words never ceasing.**_

_**"After all..." He said as he slowly appeared in front of Jack. "You're not one of them.**_

_Yes he is! He is a True Guardian, and there's nothing you can do to change that! _Phil thought angrily. Jack had proven his worth, his strength... Even before he was called, Phil knew that he had looked out for the children of the world, even when none had seen him.

He had protected them...

Phil looked at his Jack, just thinking of all the boy had gone through to realize that fact. It made him proud to know that Jack had survived all this... but it pained him to know that he went through this at all.

_Jack... _Phil stepped forwards to grab him, wanting to bring him into an embrace, to hold him tight and never let go.

_**Jack brought his staff up, ready to fight. Here was something he could defend himself against. A real foe, that his frost and wind could beat. "You don't know what I am." He said defiantly. He wouldn't let Pitch's words get to him...**_

_**Pitch looked amused at Jack's actions. "Of course I do. You're Jack Frost... You make a mess where ever you go."**_

Those words made Phil stop in his tracks.

How many times had he said those same things? Yes, he had said them in a joking manner, often ruffling the boy's hair, and laughing while saying them... but had they hurt him?

How did this make him feel, hearing the same words come from Pitch?

"_**Why you're doing it right now." The Nightmare King tossed the winter spirit something, and the boy caught it instinctively.**_

_**When Jack's eyes saw that it was the golden case holding his memories, he was surprised... then realized what Pitch had been doing the whole time.**_

_**"What did you do?" He asked.**_

_**"More to the point, Jack..." He started stepping back into the shadows, beginning to disappear. "What did **_**you**_** do?" He let out an eerie laugh as he vanished.**_

Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing. He let go of a breathe he hadn't even realized he was holding. Pitch had planned it all along. He had pulled Jack away from the others... he had made it so he wouldn't be there during the battle...

Why?

Phil recalled that day, and the days following. Sandy had said that the guardians didn't want to talk about Easter... that must mean something happened between Jack and the others... Something that Jack wasn't letting go, and that the Guardians regretted.

_**Jack ran forwards to try and stop him, to strike him with his powers, but Pitch was gone. Shadows closed around Jack and he tried to find his way back, back to the guardians... back to the warren... back to Baby Tooth...**_

_**Baby Tooth?**_

_**"Baby Tooth!" He yelled out as he realized she was no longer with him. He slammed his fist into the wall that formed in front of him.**_

Phil looked at Jack and saw him frowning at his past self. The yeti wanted to reach out to him, and almost did. He took a step, and heard a '_crunch'_ come from the ground.

_**Jack turned and took a step away from the door, deciding to find another way when he stepped on something. His eyes widened as he saw what was before him.**_

Phil held in a gasp at what he saw. Before... when he had been at the battle... when he had seen it happening, the ending result, though it looked bad... it didn't seem as bad as this.

To go from the Warren's original beauty to seeing the remains of Easter. It hurt. Everything was just...

_**Shattered... Broken... Dead... **_

_**Easter Eggs scattered across the grass. Their colors, now faded... their shells, now destroyed. **_

_**Jack looked down the tunnel in despair as the final words of the Nightmare King called out to him.**_

_**"Happy Easter, Jack."**_

Shadows swallowed the memory, and then turned into a bright light. Phil covered his eyes and waited for it to die down.

At last, he was able to see again. When he did, they were back in the room... though they never left it.

He felt exhausted, but he couldn't worry about himself. He turned to Jack, standing to the side.

When Jack looked up, his blue eyes were wet with unshed tears. He looked at Phil, almost like he was asking forgiveness... yet he couldn't figure out what for. Jack had done nothing wrong.

He grabbed him and pulled the boy into an embrace. At first, Jack was tense, and didn't return the gesture, but after a few moments, he relaxed and brought his hands up to grip the yeti's fur.

Phil smiled when Jack did that, and felt relieved that the boy was starting to return back to his old self. All these past months, Jack had been... _almost_ normal... but he was hiding something. He was hiding this, and now that it was out in the open, Phil hoped the winter spirit would be fine.

Something nagged at the back of his head, though... Did the Guardians know about this? Probably not. Jack had known Phil for ages, and only just now was this being revealed. The yeti thought about Sandy, and how he couldn't get any information about Easter... Phil could understand why Jack wouldn't want to share this... but what had happened with the Guardians after Phil and the other yetis had left?

That was the question, now...


	20. Confessions of a Broken Family

**A/N: GYAH! I'm very proud of this chapter. I thought you all should know that. **

**Also, this is more about the Guardians than Phil, but it has Phil in it and is very important to his story.**

_What happened while I was gone?_

A moments silence which was interrupted by the soft fall of padded feet leaving the room.

Sandy looked at the Guardians... waiting.

The only answer came in the form heavy pounding against the floor's of the pole, quickly getting softer as the source got farther away, and the constant flutterings in the room sped up as the owner of the wings tensed.

Sandy threw his hands up in the air in frustration and didn't bother to keep in his sand as it scattered into the air. He needed a release and his sand did a good job of expressing his emotions... at least, sometimes.

It had been months since that day, yet still nothing...

He had shared what he knew, what he had felt during that time. They had all been curious to know. It was hard for Sandy to relive those moments, but he had. Why? His friends wanted to know what happened to him, so he shared it

Why couldn't they do him the same courtesy?

Normally, he wouldn't mind it that much. He would leave it be, thinking that they just need to handle it themselves. Not this time, though. What ever it was, it was affecting how they connected with Jack, and with him being the newest Guardian, and being alone for those 300 years... after everything that boy has gone through, the _least_ they could do it bring him into their circle...

That was why Sandy needed to know what happened. It was important... yet they brushed it aside.

Didn't they realize they were just making it worse?

He looked towards the other Guardians, trying to meet their eyes. They avoided them... They knew what he wanted to know, yet they couldn't answer him.

North had his back to him and was walking away. He completely ignored the question, and left the Sandman on his own. Toothiana was little better. She gave Sandy a sad apologetic look, fluttering around, trying to keep up with her work... or using it as an excuse to get out of the question.

Bunny wasn't even here. He had left in a hurry when Sandy first asked the question to North.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he tried to decided what to do next.

When nothing came, he sighed and let the room. Now, he'd have to wait a while for the others to forget he mentioned Easter... then they would go back to avoiding the subject entirely.

He wandered the halls of the North Pole, his sand feeling heavy around him. He felt shadows draw closer, and he shot up, bringing out his sand to fight. He searched around, wondering where this feeling was coming from. It was... strange. He couldn't describe it, but he felt he should find it's source.

Doors and windows passed by in blurs and Sandy sped towards the source of shadows. It felt as though Pitch was here, in the Pole. That would be impossible! So soon after his defeat? No... besides.. there was something else...

He turned a corner to quickly and found himself ramming against a wall of fur

He blinked a few times, and rubbed his nose as it became sore. He looked up, expecting a yeti.

It was Bunnymund.

The Dream-giver tilted his head in confusion. He had thought the other Guardian had left for home. Had he, too, been wandering the halls, clearing his head?

A sudden thought came to Sandy.

What if Bunny had decided to tell him!

He excitedly looked up at the Pooka, but found himself being 'shushed'.

Of course, it wasn't Bunny literally telling him to be quiet. He almost never spoke, instead, just used his silent sand. Sandy knew, though, that Bunny didn't want him to make noises on the ground, or have his sand irritate the Pooka so _he_ would make noise.

Sandy looked questioningly at his companion, and formed a question mark above his head.

Bunny's eyes gestured towards the door he was standing by. It was slightly open, and Sandy could hear sounds coming from it. He was also surprised to find that that room is where he felt the strange dark feeling coming from.

He gently floated towards it and reached to open the door a bit more, so he could see.

Bunny tried to reach for him, to stop his hand, but too late.

A creak sounded through the halls, and both of the Guardians winched at how loud it seemed compared to the almost silent halls.

The two paused for a moment... just listening. When nothing else happened, they both released their breath.

They turned back towards the door, and, thanks to Sandy, could see inside of it more.

What the Guardian of Dreams saw inside almost made his heart stop.

It was Pitch's lair... inside the North Pole?

He looked towards Bunnymund, expecting the same bewilderment, but it was almost completely opposite. He was focused entirely on what was happening in that room, though he had a frown that only seemed to deepen the more he watched.

Sandy decided to try and figure this out on his own. To say he was surprised when he saw two Jacks would be quite an understatement, but it made him realized exactly what this was.

These were Jack's memories.

Sandy touched Bunny, trying to get the Pooka to look at him, and answer a question or two.

When dark green eyes met his own, he formed and Easter Egg above his head, asking if this was what happened during Easter.

Bunny hesitated, and looked back into the room. Sandy almost thought that he wasn't going to answer, but suddenly, he saw Bunny close his eyes as though in shame.

He nodded and looked at Sandy.

_I think so..._ His eyes seemed to say.

Both looked back to watch the events that played.

_**Jack walked down the dark tunnel, but he paused in his steps as he heard something... it wasn't the voice, it was something else.**_

_**It was like the fluttering of thousands of wings... mini wings.**_

A growl was heard from inside the room, and Sandy realized that he had overlooked something. There was some one else in the room with Jack.

He moved slightly, trying to get a wider view of the room. Bunny, noticing what he was doing, backed up so Sandy could stand in front of him, giving him a perfect view of the whole scene. It seemed the Pooka had already known there was someone else in there.

When he got a good look inside, his eyes widened.

_Phil?_

Sandy smiled at the sight of the yeti. The two of them had been trying to get the others to talk about this day for months, and he did it.

The Dream-giver looked over at Jack, the... uh, present Jack, and lost his smile. Just as Sandy had not liked going over his moments consumed by the shadows and nightmares... Jack obviously didn't want to relive this time. The boy didn't seem to know how Phil was going to react after seeing these.

Sandy knew, though. He knew that this would be good for Jack. He wouldn't regret letting this out.

"Sandy! Oh, there you are."

A light voice called from behind the two of them. They both quickly turned to find Toothiana and North coming down the hall.

North came up beside Sandy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my friend. I was-"

"Shush!" Bunny held up a hand in front of the Russian, while also giving a look in Tooth's direction, signaling that she do the same.

She fluttered closer to Bunnymund and whispered. "What?"

And that's when she heard it... Her fairies... her babies... they were crying!

She glared daggers at the door where she heard it coming from. There was a moment's hesitation as she wondered what they could be doing here... and crying out in fear and pain, but she brushed it aside, and got ready to charge in there and help them. It was only a moment, but that was all that was needed for Bunny to grab her and pull her away from the room before she could do anything.

"Bunny?! What are you doing?!" She frantically kicked at him, trying to escape his hold.

"No, Sheila, Ya got'a let me- Oof!" He let out a gasp as Tooth elbowed his stomach. "Let me explain..." He grunted as he dragged her farther away.

He didn't want Jack or the yeti to hear the commotion outside. He had a feeling that the winter spirit wouldn't be as willing to share his memories with the Guardians as he was with Phil.

Tooth broke free of his grasp, and glared at Bunny. They were like knives, and he took an unconscious step back. He shook himself free of her deadly gaze, though, and grabbed her hand again.

"Tooth, you can't go in there. Jack is there and he-"

Her feathers suddenly ruffled in surprise and anger. "Jack is in there? Doing what!?"

Bunny swore under his breath. Maybe not the best way to try and explain the situation.

"What could he possibly be doing to my fairies to make them sound like that? Bunny, what ever it is, they don't like it. They need me! Let me go!"

She yelled that last part, and Bunny winched, hoping that they were far enough away from the room.

He looked at Toothiana, and decided that she wouldn't him get a word in right now... he'd just have to show her.

Tooth was about to pull out of his grasp again, ready to had back to the room, but she found Bunny pulling her towards that way. She still struggled to get free, but when Bunny turned to glare at her, she stopped.

He pulled her in front of him and held her close to the door. From where she was standing, she could see inside the room. She let out a small gasp at what she saw.

_**Jack flew up beside them, whispering words of comfort to them, yet also trying to silence them in case Pitch was near. "Shh, keep it down. "I'm going to get you out of there as soon as I-"**_

_**"Jack!"**_

_**"...can." He finished as he brought his gaze away from the mini-fairies. A golden shine caught his eyes, and he sped down to the ground.**_

**_Jack landed in the pile of memory canisters, and his hands brushed against them as he searched for his own. It called towards him and he couldn't see it anywhere. He grabbed as many as he could, checking the picture on the bottom._**

Tooth looked towards the other three as she noticed another Jack, holding a memory canister. It seems Sandy had told North what was going on while Bunny had tried to calm her down.

She turned her gaze back into the room, seeing her fairies locked up like that. The only time they could have been like that was when Pitch had them and the only time Jack could have found them... was during Easter...

She looked towards Sandy, hoping for an answer. "Is this..." She barely whispered.

Sandy only nodded, and formed an Easter Egg. He added a shrug at the end, telling her that that was their guess.

_**"Looking for something?" Pitch's voice called from behind him.**_

_**Jack flew into the air, following the silhouette of Pitch as his laugh filled the cavern. His feet pounded against the floors, the walls... the whole place was a giant maze of winding staircases, and confusing passages.**_

_**"Don't be afraid, Jack." Pitch's calm voice sounded, and Jack was able to pinpoint it's origins. He jumped into the air, and landed on the platform where Pitch stood. He slid into the wall, finding his footing as he brought up his staff to face the Nightmare King.**_

_**"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." The winter spirit said, taking a few steps closer to Pitch.**_

_**"Maybe not..." The older spirit replied, "But you are afraid of something." He added.**_

Bunny stiffened. He didn't like where this was headed... Deep down, he has guess of what the Nightmare King could be referring to, but Bunny doesn't want it to be true. He didn't want to be right this time...

_**Jack continued to walk towards him, watching his every moment. "You think so, huh?" He was going to be ready... ready for anything that guy could throw at him.**_

_**"Oh, I know so." Pitch turned to face Jack, "It's the one thing I always know... peoples greatest fears." He paused a moment, then looked at Jack, smirking. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."**_

Bunnymund had to take a step back as the words penetrated memory Jack. He wanted to look away from that trouble-making kid that always seemed to cause him grief. That brat that always seemed too happy, always ready to annoy him and never let any work get done...

Yet...

As he surrounded by shadows... no smirk playing on his face, no cocky remarks leaving his mouth... he was just a child. Scared... alone.

_**"And worst of all... is that you'll never know why."**_

_**Jack tried to ignore it, but he found himself blocked by a wall. When he turned, Pitch's shadow circled him.**_

_**"Why were you chosen to be like this..."**_

_**Jack's eyes moved quickly, trying to find out where Pitch would come from. He let out a gasp when the man appeared in front of him.**_

_**"But fear not, for the answer to that..." He brought out Jack's memories, offering them to the winter spirit.**_

_**"...is right here."**_

_**Jack stared in shock as all his questions... all the answers were presented to him.**_

North wass halt tempted to look away. The only reason Jack was with the guardians was because they had offered his memories in return.

"_If you help us, Jack... We will give you your memories."_

His own voice echoed in his head. At the time, with the teeth needing to be collected... with Tooth needing help with her believers... He didn't think twice about saying that. Yet, now as he thought about it.. Whether Jack had helped them or not, he should have been offered his memories. That was why they were collected after all... to be given back to the people who needed them _when_ they needed them. Not just when the Guardians thought they deserved it.

North shook his head, upset with himself and the others for doing that to Jack... for forcing him to help them.

_**"Do you want them, Jack... Your memories?" He held them out tauntingly and Jack started to reach out, he almost smiled as he thought of seeing them... but he hesitated. He couldn't do it.**_

Bunny wanted to be surprised at the hesitation... he wanted to think that his original view of Jack, that selfish kid who only cared for his own fun, and not the work of others, was all he knew of Jack... but somehow, he already knew. Bunny could tell that no matter how much he wanted them... Jack would never betray the kids he loved, even though none ever saw him.

_**Pitch suddenly disappeared along with the golden canister. His laugh echoed through the lair, and Jack jumped into the air, trying to follow him. He couldn't let them get away... not after searching for his answers for so long. Jack couldn't let them go.**_

_**"Everything you wanted to know... in this little box."**_

_**Pitch's shadow danced across the wall near Jack, and the boy brought up his staff to strike. The shadow vanished, and Jack ran after it once again.**_

_**"Why did you end up like this... unseen, unable to reach out to anyone?"**_

_**The sound seemed to echo through Jack's mind as all the questions he's had through his lonely 300 years were thrown back at him.**_

_**"You want the answers so badly... you want to grab them and fly off with them."**_

_**Jack looked around, trying to find something he could fight against., He couldn't **_**stand**_** this. They were just words, yet he couldn't stop himself from hearing them!**_

_**They wouldn't stop... Pitch kept talking, kept voicing Jack's very thoughts!**_

_**"But you're afraid... afraid of what the Guardians would think. You're afraid of disappointing them."**_

The three of them looked up in shock at that. Did he really value their opinions of him? It seemed that he didn't care what they thought... yet here was Pitch, warping the boys fears and thoughts, trying to play with his mind, and he still tried to do what they wanted him to do.

Tooth looked and North, tears almost in her eyes. Both she and North, after seeing Jack with his memories... they had just assumed he had let them down, and abandoned them for Pitch and his own personal gains.

No... he had tried, and tried hard to make them proud... and all he got in return was accusations of betrayal and disappointment thrown at him.

_**More shadows came, surrounding Jack. Pitch... he was nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. Jack couldn't focus!**_

_**"Well, let me ease your mind about one thing."**_

_**Jack didn't want to hear it. He had thought it, but also thought... maybe it wouldn't be true. Maybe it could happen?**_

_**"They'll never accept you. Not really."**_

That made Bunny flinch. Hadn't he said almost that same thing to Jack when they first brought him to the pole? He had told the kid flat out, plenty of times... he didn't think he would ever be a good guardian? That he didn't want Jack to be a guardian?

_**Jack shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought of the Guardians leaving him. They wouldn't do that... It was all just Pitch... He was just saying things, trying to get in Jack's head. He wanted it to stop. He **_**needed **_**it to stop. He groaned and grabbed his head, trying to make this all go away.**_

_**"Stop it... STOP IT!" Jack yelled out. He didn't want to hear it.**_

Sandy felt his sand stir in anger. This was only a small portion of what he missed after Pitch defeated him, yet... the pain, the desperation in Jack's voice... It hurt.

Did Jack really feel like he would let the Guardians down? Sandy knew it would be different having Jack around, but he always thought it would be for the best. The winter spirit was so child-like. Who better to help protect the children then on of their own?

The others had been a bit hesitant... but hadn't that change with the tooth collecting? Hadn't that changed after the battle with Pitch? Sandy knew that the moment he was watching happened before then, but even now... when he talked with Jack, Sandy felt there was a distance between them. He definitely felt distance between Jack and the others... Did he still have these doubts?

_**Pitch continued on, his words never ceasing.**_

_**"After all..." He said as he slowly appeared in front of Jack. "You're not one of them.**_

_**Jack brought his staff up, ready to fight. Here was something he could defend himself against. A real foe, that his frost and wind could beat. "You don't know what I am." He said defiantly. He wouldn't let Pitch's words get to him...**_

_**Pitch looked amused at Jack's actions. "Of course I do. You're Jack Frost... You make a mess where ever you go. Why you're doing it right now." He tossed the winter spirit something, and the boy caught it instinctively.**_

_**When Jack's eyes saw that it was the golden case holding his memories, he was surprised... then realized what Pitch had been doing the whole time.**_

_**"What did you do?" He asked.**_

_**"More to the point, Jack..." He started stepping back into the shadows, beginning to disappear. "What did **_**you****_ do?" He let out an eerie laugh as he vanished._**

Bunny couldn't believe this... he felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. Pitch's words... only his words were causing Jack so much pain. Yet, didn't they sound familiar?

"_I think we just dodged a bullet here. I mean, what does this clown know about bringin' joy ta children?" He scoffed._

"_Uh... have you ever heard of a 'snow day'? I know it's no 'hard boiled egg', but kids like what I do." Jack remarked, smirking like he always seemed to be doing._

"_But none of 'em believe in you, do they? Y'see, yer invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."_

…

"_I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny... People Believe In Me."_

Bunny leaned against the wall, his heart pounding and seeming to echo through his ears. His words... Pitch's words... what did it matter who said them? They were the same thing.

He felt sick, his legs weak... Suddenly his cheek throbbed and he remembered when that yeti, Phil, had punched him... Before, he had no idea why, yet... After this? It was obvious that the yeti had been mad at him for doing that to Jack.

If he had understood... if he had known more, he would have punched himself too.

_**Jack ran forwards to try and stop him, to strike him with his powers, but the Nightmare King was gone. Shadows closed around Jack and he tried to find his way back, back to the guardians... back to the warren... back to Baby Tooth...**_

_**Baby Tooth?**_

_**"Baby Tooth!" He yelled out as he realized she was no longer with him. He slammed his fist into the wall that formed in front of him. He turned, deciding to find another way when his eyes widened as he saw what was before him.**_

_**Shattered... Broken... Dead... **_

_**Easter Eggs scattered across the grass. Their colors, now faded... their shells, now destroyed. **_

_**Jack looked down the tunnel in despair as the final words of the Nightmare King called out to him.**_

_**"Happy Easter, Jack."**_

The four stood frozen where they stood. Three of them, regret filled them... even more then it had before. Now that they knew... now that they understood what had happened. How could they do that to him?

Sandy's gaze went into the room, and watched as Phil embraced Jack. They stayed like that, just holding each other, and the dream-giver felt that they needed a moment, just to themselves.

Just as he was about to move, he noticed Phil had caught sight of him. The yeti seemed to realize that all four of them were out there. He slightly tilted his head, asking to be left alone with Jack for a bit. Sandy returned with a nod, and silently shut the door.

He looked at the other three, and caught their attention. He gestured away from the door, back towards the main room where they could sit, maybe talk about what they saw with each other.

They other three seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, and Sandy gave them each a side-glance. Watching those memories seemed to make them even more upset about what happened at Easter.

When they got to a sitting room, Bunny collapsed almost immediately against the wall. Tooth sat down, her wings unusually still. North sat by her side, and put his head in his hands.

Sandy watched them, curious, but also a bit hesitant to ask now.

Minutes went by in silence, each guardian deep in their own thoughts.

Tooth suddenly spoke up, voicing the question that was going through most of their heads.

"How could we have done that to him?" Her voice was quiet.

Before Sandy could ask what she meant, a growl sounded from the door. Four heads turned to find Phil there. He growled out the question again. What did they do?

North looked up, and met Tooth's eyes. She gave a nod, and looked towards Bunny.

He was looking at the wall, not focusing on the others in the room.

"Sandy... Phil. We should have told you this awhile ago." He looked at Sandy directly. "When you asked us the first time..." then turned towards Phil. "And when we realized you were such good friends with Jack."

Tooth took over, and started the tale.

"We had just gone up to see if any of the eggs had made it to the surface... just after you and the other yetis left, Phil..."

_**The guardians watched as the children walked away, hearts fallen when Easter didn't seem to come that year.**_

_**North and Tooth watched as Bunnymund waited in the bushes... waited for that rush of belief to fill him. It never came.**_

_**He quickly stood up and grabbed a basket near North's foot. He jumped out of hiding and went right in the childrens' line of sight... something that they weren't supposed to do.**_

_**Belief in the guardians was all about glances.. second guessing...figures that dart away quickly. Hoping in something you can't see. If not... it wouldn't be belief.**_

_**It didn't matter to Bunny right now. He just needed to bring these children hope, hope that Pitch's nightmares would leave and that the dreams would come back.**_

"_**There's nothing here..."**_

"_**Maybe he just hid them very well this year?"**_

"_**Oi! Kids! Yes there is, there is! I mean, these aren't my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch." He tried to offer them to the children**_

_**A little girl almost looked at him. "I can't believe it..."**_

"_**Yeah, I know, right?" Bunny replied, trying to ignore that sinking feeling in his, trying to ignore that fact that even now as he jumped out to talk to them, none of the kids looked at him.**_

"_**There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny..."**_

_**His false hope was shattered.**_

"_**What?" **__**No... No not true! I'm right in front of you, mate!"**_

_**And then it happened...**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund was walked through.**_

_**He gasped as the cold empty feeling filled him. He gripped his chest, as if making sure he was still there. It hurt... where she had walked through.**_

"_**They don't see me... they don't see me." It was barely a whisper as he fell to the ground, not wanting to believe it was happening.**_

_**He couldn't remember the last time that had happened.**_

_**For so long, he's had people believe in him... and now it was all gone. He couldn't believe how this felt, how it Hurt.**_

_**Tooth fluttered next to North as they watched more of the children leave, each of their belief, gone.**_

_**A flash of blue came, and they saw Jack Frost looking towards Bunny.**_

We noticed Jack had come back... and.." Tooth paused in the story then, looking at North to continue it.

"We should have given the boy time to explain... but we were hurt... and angry."

_**North went up to the boy, leaning heavily on his blades. "Jack, where were you?" He paused a moment as he recalled the battle at the warren..."The nightmares attacked the tunnels... they smashed every egg, crushed every basket... Nothing made it to the surface!"**_

_**Tooth joined them. "Jack!"**_

_**A flash of gold caught her eyes. She looked in his hands to see one of her memory canisters.. the ones that Pitch had. "Where did you get that?"**_

"_**I was... its uh" Jack looked around nervously, trying to explain what happened.**_

"_**Where's baby tooth? Oh, Jack. What have you done?"**_

"_**That is why you weren't here?! You were with Pitch?!" North accused.**_

Phil growled out at that point, upset that their first thought was that Jack would trade Baby Tooth for his own teeth.

"I know... I know, Phil. It's just that... it was the first explanation that came to mind, though... and we wanted someone to blame for the disaster... Jack just happened there..." North said, looking away from both Sandy and Phil as they gave the other three disapproving, and upset looks.

Tooth was about to continue in the story when Bunny finally spoke up.

"I... I didn' even give him a chance... I don' know... but right when I heard the kid had been with Pitch... I just..." He sighed and took over telling the tale.

"_**No, Listen, listen... I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen-" Jack tried to get a word in, to defend himself, but he was cut off.**_

"_**He has to go..."**_

"_**What?" Jack turned to face Bunny, disbelief filled his face when he heard those words.**_

"_**We should never have trusted you!" The pooka brought his hand up, looking like he was about to strike the winter child... instead, he sighed, and looked at him with pain filled eyes.**_

"Afta' seeing his memories of wha' really happened..." Bunny swallowed deeply, and looked at Sandy and Phil. "You saw how he looked when Pitch was sayin' those things! He kept trying to deny them, because ya' can never trust what an enemy says. Their just saying it to get to you!" He was almost yelling at this point.

"How did Jack feel when the first things that he heard from us, his 'friends' " He spat out the word. "When the first things we said were the same things that Pitch did?!

"_**Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope... and now its gone." Bunny turned and walked away, leaving Jack to face North and Tooth.**_

_**They gave his disappointed looked, and turned away as well.**_

_**None of them stopped him as he flew away...**_

Sandy looked at his fellow Guardians, shocked at what they did. Even without seeing Jack's memories of what really happened... How could they just let him go like that? Couldn't they see his guilt? His pain? They didn't even bother to _listen_ to him.

He pointed out these things to them, and it only made them feel worse. Anger and doubt... fear, and disbelief... it had filled their thoughts, they hadn't been thinking straight. That had almost cost them an ally...

Phil look a step forwards and glared at the three of them. He pointed out the door, gesturing to where they had watched Jack's memories and growled out to them all, yelling that they shouldn't be saying these to him and Sandy.

They needed to be saying them to Jack! He was the one they hurt... He was the one they were still hurting. All because the three of them hadn't resolved this earlier.

Phil roared out to them that he knew Jack hadn't forgotten about it... He was holding on to each word they had said... what they had said, and what Pitch had said. Why? Because, like Bunny said... its easy to believe something when both friend and foe say the same thing. If Jack was really a Guardian, and he is accepted... they needed to tell him that, to his face.

These past months.. sure, they may have spent some time together, doing different activities, and acting like all was okay between them, but there was something that wouldn't go away until this event was brought up and talked about between _everyone._

That meant that all three of them had to go to Jack. He was the victim, he was the one they had hurt... yet even in the end... he had come back and helped them...?

Phil thought about that for a moment...

When the yeti had joined in the battle... everything seemed _great_ between Jack and the Guardians... when did he come back? And why didn't they settle this whole issue then?

Sandy was having the same thoughts, but only one of them really voiced the question.

"Why...?" Bunny said, going to stand beside the rest of them.

"We basically said he was no longer a guardian... he should have _hated_ us at that point. Why did he come back to help us?"

The others looked at the Pooka, but no one had an answer.

:::

Tooth and North watched as the others left. They then looked at each other.

She fluttered closer so she was next to the Russian, her wings beating in an unsteady rhythm.

"Oh, North... What are we going to do?"

After all they had seen today... how could they go ask Jack? Could they really bring themselves to do it?

Like Phil and Sandy both said... they needed to make the first move.

"Do not worry, Tooth." North reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently in a reassuring manner.

"We will get through this... all of us."

She looked at him, eyes filled with an uncertain hope.

"We should wait, though... just a few weeks. I mean, Jack has just relieved some... horrible memories..." Tooth said.

North let out a humorless laugh. "Ha! If not for Jack's sake, then for my own... I do not think I could face him after seeing what we really did to him, Tooth."

She smiled sadly and nodded, saying that she felt the same way.

:::

Bunny left the room without a word. He traveled the halls, and went outside. With his thoughts all jumbled right now, he didn't think he'd have enough focus to create one inside... besides, the biting cold winds seemed to help bring his thoughts together... and they all circled around one thing.

Only after seeing everything he did today... only now did it really seem to hit him.

_300 YEARS?!_

How often had the kid been walked through?

How many times had he gone to other spirits looking for companionship?

How...How many times had he been ignored?

Bunny choked up on that thought, knowing that he played a big part in that. Even if he only saw the kid a few times, he had told others about him... told them about how he acted, and how troublesome he was... Don't waste yer time with that winter spirit...

He grabbed his chest, where the girl had walked through him.

It had hurt, and it caused panic, and it brought fear, and it seemed to not want to go away... he had only gone through it _once._

Bunny fell to his knees and grabbed a handful of snow... Any other time, when he looked at it... he would think it ugly... plain... boring...

Now? It seemed the most beautiful thing. It was soft... cool... light... and fun.

He smiled at that last thought, knowing that this was probably how Jack saw his creations every day.

_The kid is strong... stronger then I ever thought..._

_For him ta' smile like he does? It's incredible._

Bunny stood up and tapped on the ground, ready to return home. He would do it... soon. He would talk to Jack, and... apologize. Tell him he was wrong to be so hard on him during Easter... and even before then.

Now he just needed to figure out how to do it.

_:::_

Sandy weaved his hands back and forth, sending his sands across the globe. This day felt like it would never end... and then suddenly it came to a close all to quickly. He was glad he got the chance to learn everything he did... he just wished it didn't have to had happened.

He smiled, though. At least the other guardians will be able to learn from this. At least Jack can finally start being a part of the group.

It should have happened long before this... but trust is a hard thing to gain, even more so when you have to do it during a life-or-death battle.

The guardians had all thrown their hopes onto Jack when he was called. They had all... even Sandy... assumed that he would willingly be a guardian.

And then... when he let the others down... To have them do such things to him?

A thought came up... one that worried him.

Would he have thought the same thing? Would the pain and shock of losing Easter cause him to act without thinking, and send Jack away?

He shook his head, and tried to make those thoughts disappear. They wouldn't do any good. He just needed to be there for Jack, now. He just needed to have faith and believe in Jack... in _all_ the Guardians.

He turned his gaze to the moon, and silently asked for help during these next few weeks. They would tough... but he knew they could get through this.

:::

Phil left the room, and returned to where he left Jack. The boy had seemed exhausted so Phil brought him somewhere where he could sleep without interruptions.

The yeti sat down by the side of the bed, and brushed Jack's hair out of his face.

The boy smiled in his sleep, and rolled over, grabbing the blanket near him, and bringing closer.

Phil brought it over him, to cover him completely, and stayed sitting by Jack's side as he rested. His thoughts going over how he would ask Jack about what happened next.

He still felt mad at the Guardians for acting so harshly against the boy during Easter... but he had seen their faces, and seen how upset they were with themselves. He wouldn't put more weight on their shoulders. He felt confident, though. They would set this all right, and then... Jack would be free of the guilt he's been holding for ruining Easter... and Guardians would be free of their guilt for hurting Jack that way.

This would help them grow closer... then they would truly be a great team.

Phil took one last look at Jack and hoped he'd be able to handle it all... the yeti hope the Guardians didn't come at him all at once. It might put too much pressure on him, and Jack should only reveal what happened when he felt ready...

Then, an only then, would the final piece to this puzzle be put to rest.

**A/N: Ah! Man... this took time to write. I am really glad with how this turned out and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I hope to hear from you guys, and I'll see you next week.**


	21. M:I Yeti

**A/N: I just had this in my head and couldn't ****_not_**** post it, so you'll have to wait for the concluding chapter of the Confessions Arch.**

**This is made all the more better if you go to youtuberepeater / watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A. Yes, with the repeat. I don't know how long it would take you to read this through, but having the music on constantly makes the story that much more fun to read for me, so I thought you might enjoy it too.**

**Oh, this is before the movie... forgot to mention that.**

**:::**

Phil stiffened and looked around as music filled the pole. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, and the yeti realized that Jack had gotten to their sound system. What was the kid doing? What was this, anyways? It sounded oddly familiar, yet he couldn't place it.

Other yetis were stopping in their work as well, asking each other who put on the music.

When North passed by Phil, the head yeti grew worried.

"Phil, what is music for?

He tried to give a response, but since he didn't know, he couldn't really give one. The best he could do was shrug.

"Ah, wait... isn't this music from new spy movie?" North asked. He paused and tilted his head, listening for a few moments. "Yes!" He bellowed. "I know what is going on, Phil."

The yeti was surprised. He still had no idea what this whole thing was about.

"You think I should make new spy toy for children!" North gave a pat on the back to Phil. "Good idea, no? I go start now."

Before Phil could get another word in, North had already started walking towards his study to start designing a new toy. His deep voice was singing along with the music as he made his way there.

Phil stood, shocked as his boss left him. Uh.. okay. Sure. That works. At least North didn't mind it much. Now, all Phil had to do was figure out how to stop it. A yeti came up to him, and gave him a slip of paper. In one corner it held a simple snowflake. Phil took it and quickly scanned over it.

**_At 0900 hours, the North Pole Workshop will be breached. _**

**_I suggest you use what little time you have to prepare wisely. _**

**_I'll even give you the advantage of no flying on my part. _**

**_There is no stopping me this time._**

**_-Jack Frost_**

**_This message will freeze in 5 seconds..._**

Phil glanced around, wondering if Jack was nearby. Surely, he couldn't freeze it unless he was close. His question was answered when exactly 5 seconds later, the frost from the snowflake grew and consumed the paper, causing it to become frozen solid. Phil let go of the paper, before it froze to his paws. When it hit the floor, it shattered, and it would take a miracle to put it back together... though why anyone would do that was beyond Phil. Jack was obviously enjoying this set up. If he wanted a secret mission so badly, he would have to do his best to give Jack a challenge.

'This is going to be fun.' Phil smirked and headed off to get everything ready.

:::

**A/N: From this point on, I'm going to be having the yetis speak like every one else does, with the "Blah blah blah", but it is still all in yetish.**

:::

"Red Team, sound off."

"Red Leader, standing by..."

"Red 1, standing by..."

"Red 2, standing by..."

"Red 3, standing by..."

It continued through all the nine members of the group.

Phil looked at the yetis who answered him. They each stood at attention, ready to go off into their sectors. "Good, Red Team will have the upper levels in the Southern and Western Wings. Make sure to check all windows, and locks. Our target, Blue, is slippery and will be ready for us."

The head yeti, or for this mission, Gold Leader, turned to face another team that was ready to go. "Green Team, you'll have the same levels, North and East Wings. All of you keep your communication open at all times. We don't want to waste time with the on and off switch. Seconds could be the very difference between defeat and victory." He growled out in yetish.`

They all saluted, and the eighteen yetis headed out.

Phil turned and ordered the next four groups to their own areas. Some of the yetis had serious expressions. They would be ready for Blue the moment they saw him. Many of them, though, held smiles. This was all just a big game, and they were glad to be a part of it. They often didn't get a chance to do anything like this together as a big group. It would be a challenge, and they welcomed it.

Phil was glad this was all happening right after new years. They just finished cleaning up from last year and had started getting ready for the next one. They had plenty of time to do this with Jack. He must have been planning this for awhile though. Phil had already gone to the sound system room to check on it. The entire entry way was covered in ice. The soonest they'd be able to get in there and turn off the music would be in several hours.

He had stationed a squad of yetis there to work on it, and also gave them a way to communicate with the rest of the group, in case Jack, A.K.A, Blue, showed up near them.

Phil turned to his own group, only three members. The other two yetis were Phil most trusted friends. They were ready to get this whole thing started. "You two will be on your own out there. Be ready for anything. Even the slightest sign of a cold breeze or frost and you report it." Phil raised his comm unit. "That goes for all of you."

After he received their replies, a large clock sounded. He looked towards it.

**9:00 A.M.**

Let the games begin.

:::

Phil ran through the halls, his eyes never stopping. He passed by a few elves, but he ignored them. There was no time for the little guys now. As he continued through the halls, he heard his other team members report their findings. One in particular caught his ear.

"White 5, reporting wet floors along the North Wing, middle levels. Heading towards the center."

"Gold leader, here. Responding to call. If Blue is sighted, keep him locked in. Back up is coming." He cut off his first call, then sounded another. "Green Team, send 3 members to the middle floors. You are back up. Make sure he doesn't come down there."

They growled back affirmatives, and Phil smirked. Did Jack really think he could get away with this? Especially given the fact that he gave them a warning?

He shot off towards the North Wing. It was close enough, but if he took his time, he might miss their target. He turned a corner, and saw movement. Acting on instinct, he tackled the figure to the ground. He heard an 'umph' come from beneath him, but it was far to low to be Jack's voice. Phil stood up and helped the yeti that he had run over up back onto his feet.

Phil noticed that this one had no team marker.

Each Yeti that was part of a team had their respective color bands somewhere on them: Around their paw, head, waist... where ever. It gave a way to tell if the yeti was part of the game.

This one wasn't. This was one of the yetis that Phil referred to as a 'dead' or 'gray' yeti.

Said dead yeti did not enjoy being knocked to the ground by Phil, and he thought that their head leader was acting silly. Why was he doing this? It was simply a waste of time. If they ignored the stupid kid long enough, he would go back to what he normally did, and they could catch him and throw him out. Why were these guys playing along with him?

He growled out his thoughts to Phil and the three Green Team back up yetis that had come. He gave a glare to the four of them, then turned and left without another word.

Phil sighed. "Alright, return to your posts."

"What about the wet floors? Blue could still be in the area," One of them asked.

"No," He shook his head, "I don't think so. Those were thanks to that guy." He gestured to the yeti that was stomping away. "He had a crushed cup, it must have held some water. Must have run into some elves and spilled some. I'll have White Team keep an open eye, though. Be ready to return."

The three yetis smirked and saluted. "Roger, Gold Leader." They then sprinted back towards the lower floors.

:::

A single yeti stood guarding one of the many doors to the workshop. His code name for this mission was Yellow 7. He excitedly shifted from one foot to another. His entire team was in charge of the entry ways into the center workshop.

He heard a sudden thump and a small 'oops'. He stiffened as he realized that was the voice of their target. He grabbed his radio. "Yellow 7 to Gold Leader, auditory signs of Blue. Upper East Wing in the hallways heading South. Going to investigate."

Gold Leader responded, saying that back up was coming quickly, and to try and gain a visual.

Yellow 7 nodded to himself and ran off towards the the sound. After taking a few turns, he found a yeti slowly sitting up. His color marker had fallen off near him. Yellow 7 grabbed it and offered it back to him. "What happened, Brown 2?" He said, as he helped the other up.

"Got a visual, but before I could report, ice formed under my feet. He turned towards the stairs. Must have startled the kid. He seems a bit jumpy. " He replied, rubbing his head where he hit it one the floor.

Yellow 7 chuckled. "I'd be too, if the whole North Pole was after me." He paused and added, "Though, he really shouldn't have given us so much time to prepare.

"Was it that much? Not even an hour, you know." His friend reminded him.

"Yeah... Wow. We got this ready really fast. It's like we were waiting for it to happen." Yellow 7 laughed.

After the two stood up, Brown 2 tried to take a step but quickly found that the world spun beneath his feet. His companion was quick to balance him though.

"Thanks."

Yellow 7 just smiled. "Glad to help. Lets hope this doesn't take you out of the game."

Brown 2 shook his head, but quickly stopped. "Nah, I should be fine in a couple minutes."

They heard footsteps coming towards them, and Yellow 7 readied himself to catch Blue. Brown 2 leaned against the wall, but was still ready if Jack got in his reach. Just as the sounds were about to turn the corner, the two of them smirked and grinned at each other. 7 charged down the hall.

"What are you do-?!" North's eyes bulged as he saw the yeti coming at him. Yellow 7 were able to stop before completely running over the Russian, but North still flinched when he thought the yeti should have crashed into him.

Okay... now the Guardian was _extremely_ curious as to what all the yetis were doing here.

"What is going on? Where are all the yetis?" He asked, completely baffled as to what his workers could be doing.

Brown 2 just grinned at the boss. "Oh, nothing... just looking for Blue."

"Blue? What is this blue?" North tried to think of what it could be, but nothing came to mind.

"You'll have to ask Phil that. I believe he is somewhere in the West-wing" The yeti replied.

North stared at the two of them, and gave them each a strange look before turning away to go look for his head yeti.

When they figured that North was out a hearing range, the two yetis burst into laughter. They had completely forgotten about the boss man. The both hoped that Phil wouldn't mind it too much that they had sent North his way.

Yellow 7 gave a final chuckle before speaking again. "Alright. Let me tell Phil what happened." He brought up his radio, ready to report, when he noticed something off about his companion.

"Where's your comm unit?"

Brown 2 looked down immediately, and found it missing. The two yeti's eyes met, and widened as they realize what happened.

"Gold Leader!" He called out loudly through his radio. This was bad news for them. "The target, Blue, has acquired a comm unit. Visual reported in the Upper East Wing, heading down to the lower levels. Brown 2 is down, but recovering quickly. He'll be out for a few minuets before returning to his post."

Brown 2 was about to object, but Yellow 7 just gave him a look. "You need to make sure you're fully alright. Why not wait a bit till the world stops spinning?"

The other yeti only responded with an eye roll and sigh. They both walked back to Yellow 2's post, and waited to see what happened next.

:::

Phil groaned as he heard the report. The last thing they needed was Jack knowing their every move.

"Gold Leader, this is White Leader, I had a visual of the target. He is heading towards the lower levels of the North-East Wing. Have Green Team standing by to interfere." It ended with a crackle of static.

Phil was about to respond when some one else beat him to it.

"Gold Leader, White Leader, this is Blue Leader. Dispatch of the Green Team is not needed. I've already passed by them and am heading towards the location of the Red Team. I suggest you come up with a different plan." Jack laughed at the end, and cut off the transmission.

The yeti leader growled, and raised the comm unit to send out an order. "Black Team, prepare to engage. I'm going to push him into your area. Make sure you keep him there."

Static sounded on the channel and the light voice of Jack came on again, cutting through the other reports coming in. "Scratch my last comment, I think I'll stay right here. Oh, by the way, I have a visual of White 3. He is lazing about, and should be dealt with accordingly."

"Gold Leader! White 9 here. Blue is in the vicinity of White 3. I have a visual."

Phil, by this time, had gotten pretty close to the North-East Wing. He actually caught sight of Jack. When the winter spirit saw that Gold Leader himself was there, he jumped up and dodged away, heading over towards the center ring, near Yellow Team.

Phil called ahead, warning them of what was coming next.

"Blue Leader, here. I'm checking out the Purple Team on the upper floors, and I gotta say... lookin' good." Jack once again called through the comm unit.

All the members of the purple team stiffened, and frantically looked around, wondering where the spirit was.

"Ah, never mind. The Brown team looks more organized."

Phil groaned in frustration as Jack continued to add different comments. Finally, Phil heard the transmission he was waiting for.

"Red 4 to Gold Leader, I have a visual." Even over the radio, Phil could have sworn he heard Jack give a shout of fright.

The yeti who had seen him continued with the message. "He'd heading towards Yellow Team, for real this time."

Phil got the team ready, but he decided that he needed to get that radio out of Jack's hand. A sudden idea came to him, and he smirked. "Orange Team," He called to the yetis who were working on the sound system room. They called back, awaiting Phil's orders.

"Run the tracking program on the Comm unit of Brown 2. We'll corner him.

There was a silence across the whole channel. Phil then let out a bark of laughter when he heard Jack's yell through his radio.

"WHAT!?"

It was cut off by static. Phil could only assumed that the winter spirit threw it into a wall or something. Soon, even the static died off. After that, he got a bunch of responses from his other team members, most of them saying they didn't know they could track the different radios. Phil chuckled and explained that they didn't, but Jack thought they did. Now he wouldn't be able to take any more of their comm units and use them against them. The other yetis joined in Phil's laughter, then once again focused on the task of catching Jack Frost.

:::

"Yellow Leader, here. Had a brief visual of the target. Blue is heading towards the globe room. Suggest trying to block his exits, and trap him inside the room. He's on the middle levels."

Phil quickly requested two of every team member to head to their closest globe entrance. He was coming in from the West side on the middle level. He ran quickly, and caught sight of Jack when he entered the globe room.

Jack was running along the balcony of the middle floor, trying to get out before the entrances got blocked. He once tried to turn off, but a yeti appeared in front of him.

"Black 6 reporting, almost have him in reach.

Phil sped up, and tried to catch up with the boy. He had continued going through the circular room, and was about to turn off again.

"Red 3 reporting, blocked Blue's exit. He continued on, towards the South East door."

Jack was cornered now. All the exits of that floor were covered by different yetis. Phil instructed them to stay where they were, while he and Gold 2 tried to grab him. If he got past them, Phil wanted to make sure there were others ready to take action.

Phil grinned as he got closer. Turns out he would be winning this game.

His smirk fell away when Jack suddenly pulled a rope and mini-grapple from his pocket. It was small enough that it didn't seem to hinder his movements much. The winter spirit took a hold of it, and twirled it around. When he shot it into the air, it hooked onto the upper balcony. Phil's eyes widened as he realized Jack was going to switch levels on them. The other floors weren't yet blocked off, so he would escape them.

"Get that upper floor blocked, NOW!" He shouted in yetish through his comm unit.

Jack swung off of the balcony, and landed on top of the globe. he looked around, trying to find the best way to get out of here. Phil saw his eyes look towards the South West door.

"Purple Team, one of you better be in place! He's aiming to come your way."

"Roger, Gold Leader. On route, now. Purple 5 out."

Phil looked back at Jack and saw the kid smirk at him. What? Didn't he see that he was surrounded? And the longer he stayed in here, the more he would trap himself...

Jack suddenly did the unthinkable. He jumped off the globe. Without flying, he would get seriously hurt from that stunt. Phil knew he wasn't going to fly. He didn't have his staff, and the yeti knew that was his connection to the wind. What was the boy thinking?!

He panicked for a moment, forgetting about the game, and just worried about Jack.

When the rope tightened around his waist, Jack swung low, and passed by the yeti who was blocking his path. The creature had been shocked as well, and couldn't seem to move fast enough.

Instead of leaving the room, though, Jack turned and jumped off the middle balcony again. This time, he swung to the lower floor. When he was close enough, he released himself from the rope, and landed on the ground with a roll. Jack grabbed a hold of the rope again, and gave it a special tug. It came loose and clattered to the ground, allowing Jack to use it again at a later time. He gave a final wave to Phil and he exited the room, disappearing from their sights once again.

Phil looked at where Jack had just been, thinking of the sight of Jack swinging through the globe room. It had been quite a leap, and really cool to watch.. when he hadn't been worrying over the safety of the winter spirit.

He heard cheering coming from the upper floors and knew that some of the other yetis agreed with him. He just shook his head, and gave a small chuckle at the thought of what else Jack had planed for this little game.

:::

Black Leader looked around him, running through the halls. He passed by two 'dead' yetis, but otherwise, it was empty. "No sign of Blue, Gold Leader. I'll keep searching." He reported. All the yeti's had to make some sort of report every 5 minuets that way they would know if any of them had been taken out. The Black Leader had just turned around, and started heading back when he caught sight of North. He was running towards the yeti, out of breath, but trying to say something.

"I...I've seen Blue." He wheezed out.

The yeti's eyes widened. He grabbed his boss's shoulders firmly. "Where, and when?" He asked.

"Just moments ago, down the hall way, to the left."

Black Leader nodded and brought up his communication device. "Gold Leader, we've got a sighting, Western Wing, heading South, middle level, third corridor." He reported.

The response was instantaneous. He other team members hurried towards him, and Gold 1 was nearby. Phil was also heading towards the area. That yeti seemed to know every hall and passage in this building. No matter where he was, Phil could always seem to get where ever he needed to in just a matter of minutes.

Black Leader had North lead him back towards where he sighted Blue. North happily obliged. They quickly reached the point, and right behind them were two other Black Team members. Gold 1 and Phil were coming from the opposite hall way, but every one of them stopped when they saw what was between them.

A single elf stood, playing with paints. He was covered in blue, from head to toe. Other elves were scurrying about, dodging the droplets of paint that the blue elf flung at them. They were playing the small game with each other, but all of them froze when they noticed the giant yetis all staring at them.

After a moment of silence, all of them groaned.

North looked completely lost, and went to Phil.

"What? Is this not the 'Blue' you are talking about?" He asked, thoroughly confused as to what else this 'blue' could possible be.

The head yeti just shook his head, and reported to the other Teams. "False alarm. The Boss tried to join in. Misunderstandings happened. Return to your posts and keep an eye out."

"Phil." North said, sternly. He was determined not to leave until he got an explanation.

The yeti was about to respond when a message came through his comm unit.

"Gold Leader! Sighting in the North West wing, heading for the upper floors, going towards the center. Blue is on the move, and it getting closer to his goal." There might have been more, but it was cut off by the yeti's cry of surprise. The connection was cut, and Phil gave an apologetic look to North then ran off. The other yetis headed out as well, intent on getting the boy before anything else happened.

North was now alone in the hall... Well, not really. He still had that blue elf and his friends to keep him company. One of them splattered a bit of blue paint just above North's left eye. They each gave him a sheepish grin, and then scurried off before they got into trouble.

:::

The yeti, known during this mission as Red 1, patrolled the halls. He kept often looking backwards, that way Blue couldn't sneak up behind him. The yeti smirked as he thought about this whole set up. It was great... I mean, how many times did they get to do things like this? After giving a final glance around, he lifted up his radio and was about to give a clear for his sector when he noticed one of his team members ahead. They had fallen to the ground and were unconscious.

He quickly ran over to check on him. After the radio incident earlier, Red 1 also checked his companions comm unit. It was still there, so thankfully Jack still thought that they could track him using those. That had been quiet some ingenious thinking out Phil's part.

Red 1 gently shook the other yeti, to try and arouse him. The guy was out cold. It didn't do a thing. He brought up his own radio and turned it on. He was about to growl out the situation when he smelled something strange. He paused in what he was doing, and tried to pin-point it's source. His nose twitch as he searched for it, but before he could find where the scent was coming from, he felt a dizziness come over him.

He sat down, and tried to stay awake, but what ever he had inhaled was making it hard. He was losing consciousness, and fast. When he turned to look around once more, he saw Jack standing near him, hoodie pulled up and covering his nose.

"Wow... that stuff is strong. I didn't think it'd do this much..." The yeti heard him mumble through his jacket.

Red 1 then fell into unconsciousness, just as Jack gave an apology.

:::

Phil looked at his radio in concern. Red 1 had contacted him, yet hadn't sent him a message... Did something happen? "Red 1, this is Gold Leader, come in."

"..."

Phil heard nothing but static come from the other end. Maybe his radio was busted? Phil shook his head and decided that it must have something to do with Jack.

He started running towards the lower floors where the red team was. He turned a corner, and found two yetis unconscious. His footsteps slowed and he took a tentative sniff. When the scent came to him, he stepped back in shock. That was a special something the yeti's had made to use in cases of emergencies... like when the elves got way too out of control. It would just knock them out, without any other side effects really... but how did Jack get his hands on that

Phil racked his brain, trying to think if he ever even mentioned it to him.

Nope...

The elves knew about it... though they had no idea where it was... Had Jack somehow learned it from them?

He shook his head, and started down the hall way again, remembering that Jack was probably at the workshop doors by now. Lets hope some of the other yetis had stalled, or even better, caught, the winter spirit.

A light breeze caught his attention, and he instantly looked around for Jack, knowing him to be near

The wind gently ruffled his fur in a manner that Phil almost thought it was laughing at him. He continued to look around, but there was no sign of Jack... Just the wind.

He had said that he wouldn't be flying... so why would the wind be here?

Phil paused for a moment, as an idea came to him. His first thought was that it would be impossible... but this was the North Pole... Impossible things were done here every day

He looked around. Making sure there were no other yeti's in sight, for he knew that he would look a bit silly doing this and he'd rather not have to explain it to anyone.

Phil took a deep breath and called out to the wind, hoping it would listen to him, just as it did to Jack.

It seemed to still as Phil talked. Silent, almost like it was thinking.

When the yeti was done, it was only a moment later when the wind seemed to move about in the same playful manner it did with Jack. It was ready and willing.

Phil let out a grin, and began his way towards he workshop again, this time, the wind following close behind.

He turned a corner and saw the door to the workshop right in front of him. The only problem was that Jack was opening the door

Phil let out a wild cry, and the wind surged forwards.

:::

Jack smirked as he saw Phil just behind him, a bit too late to beat him now. He couldn't believe it. He had_ won_ the game... He got to the workshop

He threw the doors open and felt the wind come to greet him. The light coming from the workshop was far brighter then in the hall so Jack was blinded for a moment, but he took a step forwards, finally sure that he had won this round

When he felt the wind pull him back, his smirk vanished.

It started pulling him, and it felt like when he had first tried to fly, it just decided to whisk him away into the air...

"Wait, What?!" He cried as the wind forced the doors shut and continued to pull him back.

"No No No No!" Jack's yelling did nothing to help, but he wanted to do _something_.

He was forced to turn towards Phil and he glared... Oh, he _glared _at the yeti.

"No! You Stupid Wind! You're suppose to help _me!"_

The wind seemed to only laugh as it set the boy down right in front of Phil.

Before Jack could make a move, the yeti had him.

When the winter spirit looked up at him, he frowned when he saw that the big guy was laughing.

"Not cool." Jack stated.

"I said I wouldn't use the wind... You can't go asking for it's help!"

Phil just shrugged and laughed, turning to start walking towards the nearest exit. All the yetis they passed, Phil told them the game had ended. They won. Oh, the yetis would cheer, but Jack would pout and add in that they most certainly did _not _win. They had cheated...

When they got outside, Jack was set on the ground. They could still hear the music going on from inside, and Phil gave Jack a look.

"It'll turn off in 8 hours..." He mumbled, still a be sour from his loss.

Phil groaned at how long they'd had to wait, but also ruffled the boy's hair, trying to cheer him up.

He just shrugged it off, and took a few steps back, rolling his eyes at Phil.

The wind whipped around him, trying to be its playful self, but Jack was ignoring it.

"Nope.. No, I'm not talking to you right now." He looked away, though it was technically impossible since the wind was everywhere.

It stopped for a moment, then it struck.

Jack tensed as the wind hit a sensitive spot and he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. He tried to stop it, to move away, or cover his ticklish spots, but the wind easily got around him.

Jack tried really hard not to laugh, but it was proving impossible. He ended up collapsing onto the ground, trying to get away from the winds grasp.

There was a small pause, and Jack was able to breathe, but the whole thing was quickly started again when Phil joined in.

Jack's ringing laughter, and Phil's rough, low chuckles echoed around the mountains surrounding the North Pole.

Soon it got to the point when Jack started fighting back. Sure, Phil's fur was a big annoyance, but it seemed the wind was on the winter spirit's side for this task. It easily found the yeti's sensitive spots, no matter how hard Phil tried to hide them.

This little game last for only a few minutes before the two of them were panting, laying on the cool snow. It was very refreshing to both of them, and the wind was giving them a gentle relaxing breeze.

"Okay... I guess I'm fine with not seeing the workshop right now." Jack smiled, happy to have have that little moment with Phil and the wind.

The yeti looked at Jack, and smiled back.

There would be a day when Jack would see the inside, but Phil knew... almost certainly that that moment wouldn't be the winter spirit's favorite moment.

The ones Jack would remember most fondly were ones like these.

Simple, and fun

**:::The joy is not found in the destination... but in the Journey:::**

**:::**

**A/N: Well, there was that. I hope you all enjoyed it. When I get the final Confessions arch up, I'll rearrange the order so they're all together. Thanks for reading, hope to see some reviews. ^-^**


	22. The Spirit of Winter VS Winter Spirits

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this last week. I posted a one-shot on Saturday. Check it out if you want. ****_Scream._**** By the way,********this is another story that happens ****_before the movie._**

A chilling wind passed by Phil and he turned, expecting to see Jack floating behind him with his usual smirk in place. When he saw nothing but an empty hallway, he paused in his steps and stared.

Thinking maybe Jack was hiding from him, he called out, telling Jack to stop playing games. He got an uneasy feeling when another breeze hit him.

This wasn't Jack's wind... it wasn't him... So what could it be?

He began running down the halls, trying to find the source of this strange chill. Down a couple corridors and he was in the globe room. Ice was everywhere. It crept up the walls, and had covered the floors on many of the different levels. A couple of yetis were in the room, and were having a hard time balancing themselves on the slippery surface. A few, Phil noticed, had and easier time than others, maybe because they joined in Jack's fun when he came around, so they were use to treading on ice.

Phil called down to them, and asked what happened. None of them could give him a clear answer, but something had obviously gotten into the pole... and it was in no mood to play games.

He ran to the other side of the room, keeping balance easily on the ice. When he got into the hall, there was a trail of frost and ice crawling across the floor and walls. He noticed that it, like the other trail he had followed, was heading towards the workshop. If it wasn't for the sick feeling he got, Phil could have thought this was all a game by Jack, just trying to get into the workshop again...

No...

What ever was trying to get in there now was a real threat to the pole, and Phil needed to stop it right now.

He started running down the hallway, trying to reach... what ever it was that had broken in. He passed by a yeti, and, without slowing his run, told him to get North. Tell him they had an intruder.

The yeti was off in an instant, realizing from Phil's expression, that this was a serious situation.

When the yeti reached North's personal workshop, he didn't even get a chance to knock or go in. The door opened on its own.

There North stood, his twin blades held in his hands, ready to strike at the foe.

"What is going on?" He asked, his voice firm and strong. The Russian stepped out of the room, and started to follow the yeti as the creature lead him towards the main workshop. They could both tell that what ever had gotten in... they were going to the very heart of the workshop.

After the yeti explained what he knew of the situation, North nodded and began giving instructions. "I want all yetis on alert. We need to keep workshop safe. Have yetis at all entrances, and try to find out what it is."

The yeti gave a growl, and nodded. At the next turn, he left North and set off to get the other yetis ready.

North continued down the hall. When another one of the strange winds hit him, he stopped and shivered. It felt all wrong... almost dark.

A cry came from his left, almost sounding like the wind itself was in pain. North turned and brought his swords up, running towards the sound, but he missed it. All that remained was a wispy ribbon like tendril of snow and frost. It soon disappeared before North could reach it.

He looked down the hall where it had fled, and watched as a bit of frost formed where it had turned off. A feeling of dread filled him as he realized what they were dealing with. They were back... He hadn't seen them for over 200 years... and now they had come again.

North shook his head and ran off after it, intent on destroying it, and warning the others about them.

:::

The yetis were in position, each holding a weapon. Phil, after making sure the others were ready, headed out to look for North. They had handed out the comm units to everyone again. They needed a way to communicate with each other... this thing moved too fast. They needed to know where it was at all times. Phil jogged down the hall, holding an extra radio, ready to give it to North when he found him.

Another breeze hit him, and Phil knew instantly where the intruder would be. After all those times with Jack... he knew how the wind would feel depending on where the winter spirit was coming from. He turned and threw his own weapon, a mace, down one of the hallways on his left. When he threw it, there seemed to be nothing there, but right before it hit the wall at the end, a light blue blur of snow and frost ran across the way, getting hit by the weapon.

It let out a cry and slumped to the ground. As it did, it gained a form.

It's eyes flashed a bright white, while the rest of its body took on the shape of a wolf. Swirls of gray and light blue surrounded it. It's body never really having a solid look to it. Tendrils of frost and ice constantly moved around the creature, but when it saw what had attack it, three bolts shot out towards Phil.

The yeti roared out, and charged. He dodged two of the attacks, but one grazed his shoulder. It sent a chill through him, but he didn't slow. The cold didn't bother him too much... he had taken far worse hits from Jack during their games.

The creature growled out as well, and sent a larger tendril shooting out towards the yeti. When Phil dodged it yet again, it shimmered and began to flee, the winds carrying it away fast then Phil could keep up with it.

As he watched it fly off, Phil grew worried. He hadn't seen those creatures in over 200 years... and he hadn't fought them for even longer.

They were dangerous winter spirits... They had control over snow, ice, frost... anything. And worse... they were drawn to hope, light, and wonder. Any happy emotions connected with their season, and they sought out to destroy it.

These winter spirits were not like others... they were beasts... they were wild. They couldn't be controlled or tamed.

Long ago, during the dark ages, when winter was never filled with light, they had been made by the negative emotions from humans. They were made from the fear and hate that always came with winter. No one had liked it... it was the season for death, nothing grew, nothing lived... nothing, except these evil creatures. They fed on the hateful feelings of winter, and would only make the season worse. They would make horrid snow storms, bring in harsh cold winds, and keep the season going long after it should have stopped.

They had begun to die off when the Guardians came. When winter started to be a season for giving, and thanks, and family. When people began having fun instead.

These creatures lost their power and fled to the nether regions where they still had some control. The North and South poles were the only place that they could make their own...

When North had first made his workshop, they had constantly fought these beasts, who could tell that, with this new palace in place, more belief and hope and joy would fill the season of winter. They tried to keep the yetis and North out, but they were over powered. They could never get into the pole and destroy it.

As time passed, they tried less and less, their powers weakened as winter became more fun and happy for everyone. Soon, they just stopped.

For the first while, North kept a watch out for them, but the years kept going and still there was no sign of the beasts.

It seemed like they had died out for good.

Until today.

Phil followed the trail that was left behind by the winter spirit, and tried to figure out how they could have gotten in.

He passed by an open door, but seeing it made him pause. He looked inside the room, his eyes going towards the large window. It was locked and shut... but not all of them were...

He had left one open... for Jack.

The kid had said he was going to come today, and Phil had opened a window for him. He thought back to it, and remembered that when he had first unlocked it, something seemed to tell him to stop, to not do it, he just had this uneasy feeling in him.. but he had brushed it off, telling himself that it was nothing. Jack was coming and would love to find himself invited in.

Phil had left the room, and ignored the odd chilling breeze that had come in, thinking it was just the normal winter wind coming in.

The yeti groaned and slammed a fist into the wall. How could he have done that? Why hadn't he just waited for Jack to come on his own, and open the window then.

He shook his head, and decided to just take care of the problem... it did him no good to think about the past and what he should have done. He brought up his own comm. Unit and called to the rest of the yetis. Most of them had gone to their color positions, like how they had done with Jack before. Each one patrolling the halls, looking for any sign of them.

A yeti garbled out to Phil over the radio, saying one just fled from the North-West wing, heading to the South.

Phil stiffened, his eyes shooting towards one of the hallways leading to the North-West wing. It should be heading right towards him.

A bright flash of blue caught his eyes, and Phil instantly charged the beast. It's eyes widened in surprised as the yeti seemed to have come from nowhere. It howled as Phil crashed into it. Frost and snow were sent flying as it smashed against the wall.

The yeti felt it disperse and become just wisps of winter. The cold chilling breeze carried the wounded beast away. Before Phil could make another move though, North collided into him.

"Ah! Phil!" The Russian exclaimed, his breath came short as he stood himself up, and helped his head yeti to do the same.

"Do you know what we are dealing with?" He questioned the yeti.

When Phil nodded, North quickly began giving instructions to him.

"We need to get them outside again. Once that happens, the fight will be much easier. We have never fought them inside the pole before. It will be different. We'll have to watch our footing, since ice will be everywhere. Outside, we did not have to worry about that, the snow made it hard for such slick ice to form... but our floors? It will be hard, but I know we can do it... we must." He finished off, glancing in the direction that the workshop was in.

If the creatures got in there, they would wreck havoc and ruin everything. If they got in there, Christmas would be very hard to pull off this year... and that would only make the beast stronger.

Phil nodded. He could handle the ice and frost. He had been handling them for years now. This time, though... no games, no fun. He had to make sure _no one_ got into that workshop. North turned to go, but Phil stopped him, giving him a radio.

North looked at it and nodded. "Good idea. We should draw them all together, then get rid of them at the same time.

Phil growled his agreement and started off, running to the closest workshop entrance. Another breeze hit him and he instantly turned around, smashed his fist into the creature that tried to attack him from behind. It was thrown back and whimpered as it hit the floor. Another creature pounced at Phil, biting at his arm. When icy fangs dug into Phil, he let out a howl of pain. When he noticed ice began forming around the wound, growing up his arm, he grew worried.

More ice formed on the floor, and Phil, with the winter beast still clawing him, was unable to find his footing and fell to the ground.

The one who had been hit by Phil jumped to it's feet and snarled, ready to attack the yeti as well.

A growl of rage from down the hallway made all three of them turn. Another yeti raced forwards, his feet sliding perfectly across the ice. When he got close enough, he brought his weapon around and slammed it into the winter beast that was on Phil.

It was thrown off the yeti and flew right into the other one. They both lay on the ice, and their forms seemed to unstabilize, becoming more frost and snow then wolf. The wind picked up and the beast tried to flee, to regain their strength again, but Phil stood up and brought out a snow globe.

It opened a swirling portal, and the winds immediately began to be pulled into it.

The beasts, whose forms had almost been completely lost, were easily pulled into the portal as well.

The was a silence as the snow globe closed, and Phil looked at the yeti who had saved him. He was about to give his thanks when a piercing howl was let out. It seemed there were still more winter spirits in the pole... the two of them looked at each other, and nodded. They then set out, easily sliding on the ice and went towards where the other creatures were.

North, on the other hand, was having less luck then Phil and the yetis. He had already told the yetis over the comm. unit to gather all the winter spirits they could find into the South-West wing. It seemed some were already gathered there... and they were ready for the Russian.

He tried to fend off the beasts, but they came at him to quickly. Ice had formed underneath his feet, and North couldn't keep himself balanced _and_ fight off the creatures. When one sent a tendril of frost at his face, he tried to block it, but the blast got in his eyes.

He was blinded for the moment.

And that moment was all the creature needed.

It growled and leaped towards it's prey, but before it could reach him, another yeti struck it. The wolf shook off the attack, and moved swiftly around the hall, trying to catch the yeti off guard. It didn't work, though. The yeti could easily follow it's movement, even with the ice on the floor. The winter beast growled in annoyance, but looked back towards North, still struggling to keep himself standing. Seeing the easier target, it shot off, ready to attack the Russian.

Phil turned round the corner, and saw the attack. He growled out his own battle cry, and slid forwards, using the ice to increase his speed. When he realized the creature would still make it to North before he did, Phil dug his claw into the ice and got a secure hold of it. He used it to turned sharply, and sent himself towards the wall.

Before he ran into it though, he used his legs, and pushed himself off of it, making him go even faster. He slid across the ground, and grabbed North just moments before the winter beast reached him.

North, surprised at being grabbed, fell to the ground. Phil released him, and dug his claw into the ground again, turning sharply to face the creature.

North looked at his yetis in surprise. They were all doing extremely well, fighting on the ice. It's like they had done it before... which was silly. When would they have had the chance to practice running around and chasing winter spirits on frozen floors?

He shook his head, and got back into the battle. There were still three more, and they were heading towards here to help their comrade.

Using his swords, he stood up, and balanced himself.

Just in time, too, because another beast jumped at him. This time, North used the ice to his advantage. Taking a page out of Phil's book, He slammed one of his blades into the ice, making sure it was firmly in there, then used it to turn and face the on-coming creature. He used his other blade to slash at it. At first it dodged, and sent a blast of ice at North, but then the Russian ducked, and pulled himself around his blade. Using the momentum, he gave the beast a mighty kick and sent it flying to the ground. It shimmered, and North knew that it would soon be weak enough to send back out. He'd rather do them all at the same time, though.

Static was heard over the noise of the battle, and North pause a moment to listen as the yetis reported that there were no other signs of the winter beasts. How ever many were in the South-Wing now were all that there were total. North smirked, and turned to see how the others were doing. He saw that they only had one beast left, the others were in their wispy state, to weak to fight on. The last creature huffed and was breathing harshly. It was already weak, but it didn't want to give up yet, even though it was surrounded by enemies.

It's eyes flashed white, filled with hateful anger, and it let out a howl.

Ice was shot everywhere. Frost crept up the legs of everyone, and made it so they couldn't move.

Phil frantically thought of what he could do, but his legs were almost frozen, and the wound he had gotten on his shoulder was now aching more then ever.

He looked at North, and saw that one of his swords was still free of the ice. The other was completely useless... but all they needed was the one.

Phil growled out, and caught North's attention. When their eyes met, North seemed to understand what the yeti was going to do. He gave a small nod, signaling that he was ready. Phil brought his hands up and slammed them into the thickening ice. Pain shot through both arms, but his shoulder wound made it seem even worse. It didn't matter though, when he heard a cracking noise, he knew he did a good enough job.

The ice cracked and broke, but one of his legs was still caught. He didn't pay that any heed, though. He just watched as the crack traveled towards North. The Russian had been close enough that the ice surrounding his own legs had cracked as well, letting North get out of the ice.

He jumped up, and looked the creature in the eyes. It stared, glaring at him with an evil look. All it could do was growl as North came closer. It had expanded all it's energy with that last blast... it was supposed to make it so none of them could move, giving the creature and it's companions enough time to recover and continue the fight...

North swung his blade, and slashed down at the creature, easily cutting away the weak frost tendril that tried to strike back.

It made one last leap at the man before North his it with his sword.

The creature fell, and become nothing more then frost and snow, swirling around, trying to escape.

North reached into his coat and brought out a snow globe, smashing against the ice, and opening the portal. When it opened, all the remaining creatures were pulled it.

He let out a deep breath of relief, and went about helping to release his yetis.

"Thank you, my friends." He said, as he got the last one out of the ice.

"I do not know how you fought so well against them... but it saved us. Without that, we would have lost this fight." He smiled at his workers, pleased with how they did.

The shared smiles between them, a few of them looking towards Phil.

North turned and started heading towards the kitchen, ready to relax a bit after that whole ordeal. Some of the other yetis joined him, but most returned to work, double checking that nothing had been ruined or damaged during the fight.

Phil was about to return to work when he felt a chilling breeze hit him.

He stiffened and immediately turned down the hall way, almost running towards the room he had felt it come from.

When he slammed open the door, he heard a startled yelp.

"Gah! Man! Don't scare me like that!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Phil.

The yeti relaxed and realized that the 'chilling breeze' was just Jack's normal wind... It had had a friendlier feel to it... but Phil was still a bit jumpy from the attack that had happened just moments before.

Jack gasped and flew towards his friend. "Oh, man. Where'd that come from?" He pointed to Phil's shoulder, and the ice that surrounded it. Phil didn't say anything, but he noticed that Jack tensed up and was biting his lower lip.

"Reminds me of this one thing I saw. I-it was this weird creature that attacked me, giving me a nasty bite just like that. I think that was the first time I felt cold... like, actually cold. It was pretty freaky." Jack rambled a bit. His voice shook slightly, and he looked worriedly at Phil's shoulder. He reach out to touch the wound, and Phil wanted to pull away, not wanting the boy to touch it or make it feel worse, but Jack let his hand glaze over it, creating a light coating of frost between the wound and the sharp ice that surrounded it.

"There. Just don't put warm water on it. It makes it sting, really bad. You just have to wait for it to melt, shouldn't take too long. The frost should keep the ice from hitting the bite." He tried to smile at Phil, but the yeti could tell he was thinking about his own experience with those creatures.

He wasn't surprised that Jack had had an encounter with them. If they were still out there, then of course they would go after Jack. He was _The Winter Spirit_. The one who was making it light and happy for everyone. He was the one making it fun.

If Phil had known they were still out there, he could have prepared the boy... They obviously weren't a big problem for him, otherwise Jack would have told Phil about it awhile ago... but they had made some unpleasant memories for him.

The yeti growled out a question to Jack, asking if he knew what the creatures were.

Jack shook his head. "No... I just know I hate being around them... their powers seem..." He struggled to find the right word. "Dark." He settled with.

"Their snow, and frost... it's harsh and sad... angry... lonely" He mumbled the last word, and Phil understood what he was saying.

They reminded Jack of himself when he let all the negative emotions control his powers... when everything around him just becomes to much, and he can't hold it in anymore...

Phil brought Jack into a hug, trying to get him out of those thoughts. He shouldn't dwell on them.

He led the boy out of the room, and was going to bring him to one of the kitchens (not the one with North in it.) but when Jack saw all the ice on the floor, he laughed.

"Wow... this place is a mess, and for once, it wasn't me." He smirked up at Phil, then shot off down the hall, skating down it, and doing all these fancy tricks.

Phil watched him play. To think, just a few minutes ago, the winter beasts had been using this as their weapon to attacked the pole... and now Jack was using it for fun.

A thought came to the yeti, and he growled out to Jack, catching his attention.

'What?" Jack skated back, so he was closer to the yeti.

Phil asked the boy his question.

"How long have I been a spirit? Uh... 230, 240 years, I think..." He looked away from Phil, not meeting his eyes.

The yeti knew that Jack could have said the exact year... maybe even the exact day, but Phil didn't say anything about that now... no. He smiled when he heard that answer, because it explained so much.

It seems that Jack has been helping them more then he knew... just by being him, he has brought more light to winter then ever before.

He grabbed Jack before he could skate off again, and hugged him once more, giving him a 'thank you'.

Jack found it a bit weird, but hugged the big guy back. "Uh.. yeah... no problem."

Phil let him go, and watched as Jack hesitantly skated off. He kept looking back at the yeti, giving him this strange look, trying to figure out what he had done to get a 'thank you' from his friend... He was so focused on Phil that he didn't see a patch of normal ground. When his foot suddenly stopped sliding, he let out a startled cry and fell to the ground

Phil let out a bark of laughter.

"Not funny Phil!"


End file.
